EGIPTO
by Ieshika
Summary: Mi versión de los sucesos del pasado de Yami Yugi y Seto Kaiba, incluyendo a mi OC: Hikaru. Se combina Atlantida y Egipto en una misma esencia.
1. Pergamino 1 Historias paralelas

**¿SERÍA ASÍ?**

PRIMER PERGAMINO: Historias paralelas

Érase una tarde radiante del año 3102 a. C en Heliopolis.

En el templo de la realeza se sentía un ambiente tensionante: los Guardianes Sagrados se habían enfrentado contra un extraño de tierras lejanas, quien había profanado la tumba del antiguo Faraón Aknamkanon para controlar por los medios del Dia Diank a su monstruo oscuro Diaboundo, dejando la batalla inconclusa para terminarla al apoderarse de la sortija milenaria de Mahaado, quien se encerró en el cuerpo de su mago de los espíritus para tratar de defender mediante su Kaa al emperador egipcio.

Por otro lado, los destrozos que se habían causado a raíz de la intromisión de dicho extranjero habían perjudicado el bienestar del alto imperio, mientras se trataba de incrementar la seguridad para evitar un nuevo ataque sorpresa, los fehallines recuperaban sus pertenencias de los escombros y las cenizas que habían incendiado los secuaces de Bakura.

Mientras tanto Mana, la joven aprendiz de hechicería, mitigaba el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano mayor entrenando en el pilar santuario del dueño del "senned ring" su magia de principiante avanzada; en la distancia y al interior del templo, el joven faraón traía a su mente las imágenes del día de ayer… cuando se detuvo en la figura de una mujer que no estaba con él en esos momentos.

-Athyr- pensó el joven rey, remembrando a su bella cortesana y suspiró hondo –No desearía que regresaras precisamente en estos momentos tan estresantes para el reino.

Levantándose del asiento, Atemus se retiró del vestíbulo central para dirigirse hacia la mastaba del antiguo faraón, cuando se encontró con su visir en la entrada del recinto.

-¿Ya todo esta listo?- le preguntó el emperador al antiguo sirviente de su padre y el hombre asintió levemente -¿Cómo está Mana?

-Mana todavía sigue en ese estado- comentó Shimon a su subalterno y este agudizó su mirada, observando en la distancia el pilar del fallecido sacerdote que contenía los monstruos que le pertenecían.

-Mahaado era una persona valiosa para ella, Shimon- dijo el rey de Egipto, halagando al "mejor" de los 6 protectores reales –Es entendible que se encuentre así y yo también lo estoy: mi padre lo eligió a él primero que a todos, y desde aquel día fue como un hermano mayor para mí, demostrándome su amistad y confianza...

El joven faraón empuñó fuertemente su mano izquierda y bajó la mirada, reprimiendo su coraje.

-Ese maldito de Ryu Bakura me las pagará con creses, Shimon- dijo el representante de Ra en la tierra y levantó la mirada al cielo -¡Nadie mata a uno de mis sacerdotes más cercanos sin merecer su castigo!

-Vamonos, su majestad- le recordó el visir –El ritual lo está esperando.

Atemus asintió con enfado, recordando que les había dicho a sus Guardianes Sagrados que antes de las 7 noches, se acercaran a la mastaba del rey Aknamkanon para excusarse por la profanación del extranjero en su descanso al Yaru… si es que los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo se lo permitían.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

En un tabernáculo subterráneo de un santuario de la ciudad, varios sacerdotes guiados por el visir real y el joven faraón, rodearon el lugar para empezar el ritual que por varios siglos los antepasados invocaban para dialogar con sus dioses y consultar el futuro de la sociedad egipcia... además de otras cosas.

-Faraón- se dirigió Shimon a su superior –Si sucediera algo por efectuar un paso erróneo en este ritual ¿Sería capaz de invocar a la criatura sagrada de Horus?

El faraón le observó con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Shimon?- le cuestionó -¿Acaso no confías en el control de Seth y en la seguridad de los Guardianes Sagrados para sobrellevar la situación?

-No lo digo por ellos, su majestad- aseveró el visir -Ahora que usted es el Faraón Elegido, puede dominar el poder de esas bestias para otros rituales aparte de los que se suelen hacer por el Weiji, así que le preguntaba si tal vez se podría utilizar un Dios Sagrado de Batalla en un ritual como estos si sus sacerdotes no pudieran controlar algo que sucediera… es todo.

-Yo creo que si se puede, Shimon; pero este no es el momento indicado para pensar en ello- murmuró el joven emperador sin observar al anciano y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse –Creo que el haber molestado a Obelisk ayer en la noche no me deja muy tranquilo que digamos para pedirle la ayuda a otro Dios Sagrado en este ritual. Además, estamos aquí para poder ingresar al reino de Osiris y excusarnos con Aknamkanon, no para despertar al fénix sagrado de Ra por algo que no sabemos si puede ocurrir o no.

-Mi señor- intervino Aknadin –Sé que es osado de mi parte preguntarle esto pero, ¿piensa hablar con el antiguo emperador después de lo ocurrido el día de su posesión?

El chico abrió los ojos, recordando ese hereje momento: en el que Bakura con descaró e hipocresía profanaba el sarcófago del antiguo faraón arrojándolo como quien lanzara un objeto sin valor ante sus pies el día de su procesión como sucesor del fallecido faraón, a cambio de un trueque por los artículos milenarios.

- Tal vez se pueda molestar por interrumpir su descanso y es probable que no tenga conocimiento de los eventos que sucedan en la tierra porque ya no pertenece a ese mundo, mi señor- continuó el dueño del "senned eye" y el aludido meditó unos instantes.

-Es lo más recomendable, Aknadin- le recordó al dueño del ojo milenario y volteó para observarlo –Tenga o no conocimiento de lo que sucedió, debo disculparme con mi padre por no defender su descanso y permitir la intromisión de Bakura en su mastaba, así que aprovecharé estos pocos momentos de tranquilidad para excusarme en nombre de Heliopolis por lo daños que se le pudieron haber causado en su eterno descanso; además...- vaciló unos instantes y recordó la promesa que había hecho unos meses atrás:

" " " " " "

_-Por favor, si te comunicas con nuestro padre antes de que regrese… pregúntale sobre nuestro destino y lo que desea que hagamos en su reino, hermano._

_-¿Crees que se pueda?_

_-Nadie ha mencionado que no se pueda cuestionar el destino a los espíritus reales, ¿o sí?_

_-Bueno… no, yo tampoco lo he escuchado._

_-Entonces, ¿lo harás?_

_-Esta bien: se lo preguntaré cuando tenga la oportunidad._

_-¡Gracias!_

" " " " " "

-…tengo que consultarle mi destino y el de ella ahora que ambos reinamos parte de ese gran imperio-puntualizó el joven emperador y observó el sarcófago de su difunto padre.

El anciano asintió, entendiendo su posición y el faraón Atemus cerró sus ojos en señal de plegaria. Mientras tanto, el guardián poseedor del cetro milenario recordó a la joven egipcia y suspiró levemente, disimulando una leve sonrisa.

-_Ahora no estoy interesado en despertar a otro Dios Sagrado, aunque tenga el poder para ello_- pensó el faraón egipcio, remembrando al fénix sagrado de Ra -_Tengo otros asuntos que ameritan mi atención_.

Levantando la mirada, Atemus levantó su "senned puzzle" con la mano derecha apuntando el símbolo del ojo de su articulo milenario a la figura grabada de su padre en una piedra frente a él, esperando la invocación de Seth.

-¡Oh, Anubis!- exclamó el sacerdote del cetro milenario extendiendo su artículo hacia el centro del círculo que formaban los allí presentes –Estamos aquí reunidos para que nos permitas ingresar a tu reino y visitar a quien fue la representación de Amon en su tierra; necesitamos consultar el destino de quienes los idolatran y excusarnos por los eventos acontecidos en su tierra, y si pasare algo que es prohibido... aceptaremos el juicio del Obelisk por nuestra impertinencia.

Los demás Guardianes Sagrados del Faraón se sobresaltaron al escuchar las consecuencias de preguntar algo prohibido cuando el recinto se oscureció por unos instantes y una leve brisa de color azul fluorescente rodeó a los allí presentes, eliminando las impurezas de su manifestación física; terminada la purificación, apareció un hombre de aspecto serio, fornido y cabello rubio con los brazos cruzados e invocando una oración mítica, desapareció al instante y todo el lugar se iluminó de matices en colores cálidos.

Karim estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, cuando recordó que las luces eran fuego divino.

-¡Faraón!- le exclamó preocupado Shada, cuando el aludido asintió y con un movimiento lento elevó su brazo derecho, desplegando su Dia Diank en caso proactivo.

-¡Déjemelo a mí, mi Faraón!- sugirió Isis y concentrándose, su Dia Diank dibujó una figura grabada en el brazalete trialado.

-¡Preséntate ante mí, Cortesana Alada!- exclamó la joven dueña del collar milenario y una luz surgió de repente en ese lugar, surgiendo una deidad mítica de más bajo rango, tomando forma de un ser dominante y sereno, bajo forma ectoplasmática.

Rápidamente, la criatura rodeó con un poder defensivo a los allí presentes quienes observaron como las luces cálidas eran tan sólo viento tenue bajo el campo de protección del monstruos alado de forma femenina.

-¡Gracias, Isis!- le agradeció el Faraón a la joven y la aludida sonrió halagada.

Seth prosiguió la invocación y abriendo un papiro lo bastante voluminoso, encontró el hechizo que comunicaría al joven emperador con su fallecido padre.

Con gran maestría, el dueño del cetro milenario realizó un movimiento rápido de dedos y formando un círculo con un pequeño triángulo en su interior, murmuró por más de cinco minutos el conjuro; mientras de la nada, una pequeña esfera aparecía en el centro de los allí presentes. El faraón observaba con expectativa dicha aparición cuando en su interior escuchó la voz del antiguo faraón quien lo llamaba del más allá.

-¡Aknamkanon!- exclamó Atemus y sonrió dichoso -¿Se encuentra bien, mi Faraón? ¿Cómo se ha sentido su Baa en el Yaru?

-_Eso es algo que no se me permite revelar, sucesor elegido_- se le escuchó decir al antiguo emperador y los sacerdotes sonrieron por volver a escuchar a su difunto gran faraón, mientras Seth se concentraba en que el conjuro demorara lo suficiente para no terminarlo de manera abrupta.

-Padre, estoy aquí para pediros disculpas por la intromisión de ese extraño en tu mastaba y haberte profanado de esa manera- se arrodilló el joven emperador a manera de súplica y levantó la mirada –No sabía que existiera alguien que guardara rencor para contigo, mi buen Aknamkanon; por eso no pude prever lo que sucedió esa noche.

-_Los asuntos terrenales ya no los puedo juzgar, hijo mío-_ se les escuchó decir al antiguo rey de Heliopolis –_Me duele que alguien no haya respetado mi nombre y mi descanso en la tierra, pero lo que me tranquiliza es que no puede acceder al espíritu de ese cuerpo y manejarlo a su antojo, y por eso es que me siento tranquilo y no me preocupa eso…Ustedes también pueden estar tranquilos por ese aspecto._

Los Guardianes Sagrados suspiraron ante las palabras de su antiguo rey, tratando de calmarse por haber pensado que tal vez se enojaría con ellos por permitir tal herejía, y se miraron con alegría y serenidad. Mientras tanto, el joven faraón veía a Aknadin en señal de tranquilidad y el hombre asintió, a manera de entendimiento.

-Nos agrada escuchar que eso no es algo imprescindible para tu Baa en estos momentos, Aknamkanon- le comentó Aknadin a la esencia del antiguo faraón.

-_Aknadin…_- mencionó el espíritu el nombre del dueño del ojo del milenio y el aludido le observó atento –_Me alegra escucharte nuevamente… espero que estos jóvenes no estén causando problemas con las nuevas funciones que les he encomendado._

Aún en la muerte, el fallecido líder de Egipto conservaba un poco de jovialidad para amenizar la reunión de los que se encontraban allí presentes invocándolo; el hombre sonrió ante el comentario de su pariente, al igual que todos los Guardianes Sagrados.

-Por algo los elegiste, su majestad- comentó Aknadin y miró a Seth, que desviaba la mirada al papiro para enterarse de eventualidades que pudieran suceder en el ritual.

Mientras tanto, Atemus bajaba su artículo milenario y se lo colgó en su cuello

–Gran Aknamkanon, aparte de excusarnos por lo que sucedió el día de ayer, vengo ante ti para escuchar lo que deseas que suceda con el reino, conmigo y con mi hermana, querido padre.

-_El reino puedes disponerlo según tu sabiduría y perseverancia, hijo mío_.

-¿Qué deseas que hagamos tus legatarios, Faraón Aknamkanon?- le preguntó Shimon a su superior.

-A mis Guardianes Sagrados sólo os digo que sirvan al nuevo sucesor de Ra en Egipto así como me protegieron a mí en vida gracias a los poderes que les delegué a través de los Artículos Sagrados Milenarios.

Por unos instantes, el ambiente quedó en silencio.

-¿Sigues allí, padre?- preguntó el joven faraón y observó a Seth, algo inquieto.

-Está esperando sus preguntas, su majestad- comentó el sacerdote del cetro del milenio y de repente se sintió un hondo suspiro.

-Antiguo Faraón... – vaciló el joven rey en preguntarle -Tu hija está cumpliendo tu última promesa de viajar a Oriente, ¿qué deseas que se cumpla después de que ella regrese?

-_Que se __continúe la casta familiar, hijo mío_- respondió su padre con serenidad y al gobernante de Heliopolis se le ruborizaron las mejillas –_Construye nuevamente la Tríada, para que tu descendencia reine contigo estas tierras benditas._

Los Guardianes Sagrados se miraron suspicaces.

-Lo haré cuando sea pertinente, padre- contestó el chico y recordó a su homóloga en el Bajo Egipto que gobernaba en el mismo espacio de tiempo, de la cual estaba enamorado –Encontraré a la mejor cortesana del reino y la haré mi esposa en el momento que yo lo crea conveniente.

-_Yo no me refiero a ese tipo de trascendencia familiar, Atemus._

El aludido quedó extrañado, mientras los sacerdotes escuchaban con serenidad y meditación las palabras de su antiguo soberano para hacerlas cumplir.

-¿A qué se refieres entonces, rey Aknamkanon?- cuestionó el Faraón evitando pensar otra posibilidad que no hallaba.

-_No quiero mezclar la sangre real con sangre de esclavos y cortesanos, hijo_- dijo el espíritu y la esfera de donde provenía la voz atenuó su color verdoso y se encogió por unos momentos.

-Pero padre- trató de justificarse el emperador de Heliopolis, viendo que su respuesta daba al descubierto una parte sentimental que muchos desconocían –Yo sé que nuestra raza debe ser pura y de linaje real, por eso me he forjado planes de convivencia conyugal al mediano plazo con… con…-dudó unos momentos en continuar por vergüenza con sus súbditos, mientras Isis le sonreía despreocupadamente y los hombres del séquito guardián escuchaban bajo cautela y respeto –la emperatriz Valkana, la soberana del Bajo Heliopolis- continuó en un susurro, desviando la mirada al suelo y ocultando su vergüenza.

Shimon, Aknadin, Karim, Isis, Shada y Seth escucharon sorprendidos la decisión marital de su joven emperador, que hasta ese momento era desconocida para ellos, y se observaron con cierta picardía y sigilo; en ese momento, el dueño del cetro milenario volvió al concentrarse en el ritual para no perder el contacto con el extramundo.

–_Es una excelente decisión, hijo mío_- le halagó el emperador Aknamkanon –_Valkana es una linda mujer y la más cercana a los preceptos reales… pero __tienes a alguien que ha crecido contigo, para que juntos continúen una generación aún más inmaculada._

El joven faraón pensó unos instantes las palabras de su padre para luego sorprenderse.

-¿Athyr?- cuestionó asombrado Atemus cuando Seth perdió la concentración al escuchar el nombre de la joven cortesana y la voz del antiguo faraón no se volvió a escuchar, desapareciendo gradualmente la esfera.

Los allí presentes voltearon a ver al dueño del cetro milenario cuando el faraón le observó de reojo enfadado.

-¡Seth! - se quejó el emperador -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Se ha perdido la esencia de Aknamkanon!- exclamó Isis preocupada.

-Ahora se tendrá que pedir nuevamente el permiso a Anubis para volver a hablarle- recordó Shada algo preocupado mientras los demás le daban la razón.

-Lo lamento, mi faraón- comentó Seth con otro tono de voz y trató de restablecer la conexión con su antiguo faraón, logrando aparecer nuevamente la esfera de energía.

-_Prevalece la casta familiar con tu hermana, joven sucesor... no permitas que las futuras generaciones unan sus vidas con egipcios ajenos a la descendencia real._

-Pero rey Aknamkanon, Athyr no lo va a comprender- le recriminó el joven faraón a la petición de su fallecido progenitor –Le parecerá incestuoso y demasiado arriesgado.

-_¡Es mi voluntad y la tiene que obedecer!_- puntualizó el espíritu y definitivamente, desapareció del lugar cuando el aura cálida fuera del campo de protección se desvanecía poco a poco.

-¡Padre!- exclamó el faraón tratando de seguir hablando con él, cuando Anubis apareció frente al joven emperador.

-_Necesitabas nueva autorización para permitirte hablar con tu padre, encarnación de Amón: por mucho que seas su representante, eres tan sólo un simple mortal que debes hacer el ritual conveniente para permitiros ingresar al subreino de Osiris._

-Dios Anubis: el Baa de Aknamkanom se desvaneció por unos instantes mientras se estaba dentro del ritual; aunque se interrumpiera la concentración de quien lo estaba convocando, era posible restablecer nuevamente la presencia del antiguo Faraón puesto que el ritual no se había dado por terminado hasta que la misma esencia convocada hubiese pedido su retirada de forma voluntaria- se justificó Atemus, escudándose en su posición como emperador.

-_Me extraña de usted, rey Atemus- _comentó el dios de los muertos, cruzándose de brazos; el aludido no entendió el comentario y levantó una ceja –_Todo representante de Ra en la tierra debe conocer que cuando se está en un ritual de convocación de Baa y el espíritu de cualquier legatario se desvanece en pleno ritual de llamamiento, ya sea por una eventualidad cualquiera, aunque se recupere la comunicación con el espíritu se debe reivindicar nuevamente el permiso para evitar el ciclo de retaliación divina._

-¿Retaliación divina?- murmuró Karim y observó a Seth, buscando una explicación en quien estaba efectuando aquella manipulación de fuerzas.

-Por simple diplomacia, se debe incluir en la nueva plegaria el beneplácito de dialogar con el Baa por segunda ocasión, excusándose por la molestia incurrida- le contestó Shimon, acercándose al dueño del cetro milenario.

Que aún… no salía del asombro de la nueva voluntad del rey Aknamkanom sobre sus dos hijos.

-¿Pronunciaste la anuencia a Osiris para establecer el contacto con el antiguo faraón?- le inquirió el antiguo Guardián Sagrado al joven sacerdote y el chico le observó con terror y desconcierto.

-Lo hiciste, ¿SI O NO?- le exigió Atemus a su visir, girándose para escuchar la respuesta del chico.

De repente, Seth apretó fuertemente sus mandíbulas en un acto de rebeldía y ofuscación, bajando la mirada como forma de contestar los cuestionamientos de sus dos superiores. Y es que sinceramente… no le había prestado atención al comentario de Shada por estar divagando en la voluntad de Aknamkanom para con su única hija.

-¡Por Ra!- exclamó Aknadin sorprendido -¿Qué has hecho, Seth?

-¿Qué sucedió, Seth?- le preguntó Shada con extrañeza, sabiendo que su compañero no era del tipo de personas que olvidaba algo tan sumamente delicado en un momento de invocación de rituales con el Amenti.

-¿Y la Retaliación Divina?- volvió a insistir Karim.

-Es el proceso de la represalia o el castigo de acuerdo a la forma en cómo se estaba efectuando el ritual de invocación del Baa de un antecesor- dedujo Isis, para mirar a su emperador –Y por lo que veo… Seth, aunque logró mantener el espíritu de Aknamkamon por unos instantes, se le olvidó reivindicar su negligencia para que Osiris no actuara en contra de los que tuvieron la oportunidad de dialogar con el Baa.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que….

_-Por haber olvidado pronunciar el beneplácito- _añadió Anubis, después de que permitiera que los mortales escudriñaran lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido como forma argumentar la justicia que él representaba como juez en el proceso de purificación de almas, captando la atención de todos ellos –_Atemus, por ser el directamente interesado en la conversación con el Baa que regresó al Yaru; Seth, por parafrasear una plegaria olvidando un precepto imprescindible; y los Guardianes Sagrados que cruzaron palabras con el espíritu, deben ser castigados._

Los Guardianes Sagrados se sobresaltaron ante el posible castigo que recibiría su faraón, Seth, Aknadin y Shimon por intermediación de Anubis, mientras Seth aún permanecía distraído en sus pensamientos.

-¡Que les dije!- les recordó Shimon a los allí presentes y retrocedió unos pasos –Sabía que iba a suceder algo malo, siempre se falla en alguna parte de la plegaria.

-¡Cálmate, Shimon!- le sugirió Isis.

-¡No está ayudando con tu actitud!- añadió Shada.

-No creo que se atreva a juzgar a quien es la reencarnación de un dios superior en jerarquía a usted, Anubis- aseveró Aknadin tomando valentía, cuando el joven faraón extendió su mano izquierda, abriéndosele las tres alas del Dia Diank que lucía en su muñeca izquierda.

-Anubis- le llamó el Faraón al súbdito de Osiris –Usted también sabe… que las palabras de Aknadin son ciertas.

El dios de los muertos le observó desafiante.

-Usted está consciente que como representante de Ra en la tierra, yo puedo convocar a su Dragón Alado cuando me sienta intimidado por algo que no deba explicar a un semidios inferior en rango.

Los Miembros de la Corte Real se volvieron a sobresaltar al escuchar que su nuevo rey podría invocar a uno de los dioses egipcios más poderosos como emperador elegido para controlarlos, notando la gravedad del asunto: ¿era posible que un faraón se atreviera a amenazar a un dios? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese muchacho? ¿Acaso los mataría en esos momentos por estar de osado e ingenuo?

-_Es una herejía utilizar una criatura sagrada para evitar una pena condenable y merecida, Faraón_- dijo Anubis y retrocedió al ver que una pequeña figura aparecía por intervalos pequeños de segundos en la joya del Faraón.

-El único que puede juzgar mi proceder y el de mi Enéada es Osiris… y él no se encuentra presente- comentó el joven emperador con el semblante serio y una sonrisa de victoria –Recuerde que es el padre de Horus y como representante de éste en Egipto, también es mi padre; entonces, SÓLO A ÉL LE RENDIRÉ CUENTA DE MIS ACTOS SOBRE LA TIERRA QUE LO VENERA, Y CUMPLIRÉ LA RETALIACIÓN DIVINA QUE EL ME OTORGUE A MÍ Y A MIS SUBDITOS INVOLUCRADOS.

Anubis encolerizó y recordó las homologaciones que tenían sus deidades hermanas, notando que el joven que tenía en frente conocía muy bien la manera de repudiar el castigo de un dios cuando este no era el indicado para juzgar un acto del cual no estaba involucrado; de la misma manera, remembro con desdén –cuando el muchacho levantó su Dia Diank para invocar a una criatura mística- a una de las tres criaturas pertenecientes a tres dioses distintos y superiores en jerarquía que él, y cómo de manera "injusta" en aquella ocasión no había merecido ser el dueño de una de esas tres poderosas criaturas, delegándole los dioses superiores el poder absoluto a un simple mortal que sólo cumplía su mandato en la esencia de la vida humana.

-Abusas de tu posición por las manifestaciones del dios superior en la Tierra, Faraón- comentó Anubis enfadado, y suspiró hondo -Algún día caerás por tus actos y yo mismo me encargaré de que tu corazón sea más pesado que mi pluma, representante de Ra en Egipto- le amenazó el dios de los muertos al joven soberano y desapareció instantáneamente, al igual que el preámbulo del reino de Osiris –_Crees que __te has salvado de la ira de Osiris, Faraón; pero algún día... sentirás en carne viva su poder absoluto._

El faraón bajó la mirada y suspiró hondo, mientras los Guardianes Reales se acercaron a su rey para auxiliarlo. La Cortesana Alada deshizo el campo de protección y desapareció del lugar en un haz de luz.

-Te agradezco tu valiosa ayuda, Isis- le congratuló el joven faraón a la dueña del collar del milenio.

-Ese es mi trabajo como uno de tus guardianes, mi rey- le recordó la chica cuando Seth reaccionó de sus absortos pensamientos; el joven faraón dirigió su mirada a la criatura de Ra que palpitaba en una de las alas del Dia Diank y por unos instantes sintió miedo al observarla tan sólo por haberla invocado.

-Fue bastante osado hablarle de esa forma a un dios, su majestad- le comentó Shada a su superior –Creí que sus palabras nos condenarían, mi señor.

-Parece que todavía no me conoces del todo, Shada- le tranquilizó Atemus colocando su mano sobre el hombro del dueño de la llave milenaria –No es en vano cuando me desvelo algunas noches leyendo los pergaminos de la biblioteca.

-La Criatura Alada del poderoso Ra parece ser demasiado susceptible ante cualquier insinuación de amenaza, mi señor- comentó Shimon frunciendo el ceño, recordándole a su rey sobre el Monstruo Sagrado –Parecía que quería convocarse solo con la insinuación de Anubis.

-Faraón Atemus- le llamó el dueño del "senned eye" y el chico se giró –En nombre de Shimon y de Seth, le agradezco haber intercedido por nosotros, mi rey- le agradeció Aknadin, valorando la valentía del chico al defender a unos "extraños" –Jamás encontraré la forma de reivindicar el gesto que tuvo para con nosotros.

-No fue nada, Aknadin- le dijo el aludido, y observó a Shimon para luego mirar a su interlocutor –La Enéada es parte de la Familia Real: todo aquel que se encuentre en problemas, es mi deber como líder de la dinastía interceder por la justa causa y la razón de los actos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, majestad?- le preguntó Karim algo aturdido y el aludido meditó unos instantes –Las palabras de Anubis eran muy fuertes y llenas de odio, Faraón.

En ese momento, Seth leía el papiro en sus manos y lo envolvía lentamente, preocupado por lo que había escuchado en algunos momentos y se acercó al grupo de egipcios.

-Por el momento, les ruego que quede entre nosotros lo sucedido en este lugar- contestó el faraón y Aknadin carraspeo su garganta –Dentro de poco será de madrugada y no quiero tener que lidiar al Apohis como lo tuve que hacer con Anubis, si es que llega a aparecer.

-Faraón, Anubis tenía razón cuando dijo que se violó el ritual para comunicarse con su padre- comentó Shada algo inquieto –Lo más conveniente para tranquilizar su ira sería retractarse ante Osiris para que este no lo juzgue de manera equivocada cuando usted fallezca. Entiendo que Osiris es el único que lo puede juzgar, pero "el hijo que se arrepiente de sus errores, es doblemente bendecido por sus progenitores"

-Mi rey, como encargada del oráculo real, le sugiero que apenas salgamos de este vestíbulo nos acompañe a que su actitud sea perdonada en el pequeño templo de Osiris fuera del templo- le recomendó Isis y el emperador no tuvo más opción que seguir la recomendación de sus consejeros reales.

-¿Y el Apohis?- le recordó el joven emperador y la chica sonrió.

-Por algo le digo que vayamos al templo de Osiris, mi Faraón- le respondió –Este dragón no rondarán por estos valles en esta noche.

-Creo que estoy condenado a disculparme con mis superiores una y otra vez- ironizó el emperador tratando de calmar las ansias de quienes lo acompañaban, cuando el dueño del cetro milenario se le acercó agitado.

-Disculpe mi desconcentración, Faraón- comentó Seth algo incómodo cuando el emperador le dio la espalda para salir del lugar con los demás Guardianes Reales –Fue mi culpa que Anubis casi nos condenara por un error que fue mío, su majestad; creo que no debió haberme defendido ante el dios por una negligencia que debo acatar con el peso de la justicia divina.

-Más tarde hablamos de eso, Seth- le murmuró con algo de apatía y se retiró del lugar, recordándole con la mirada que mantuviera silencio de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Faraón!- le exclamó el guardián del cetro antes de que se marchara y el emperador de Egipto se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.

-Ya dije… que hablamos después, Seth- le recordó y salió del recinto, seguido por Shimon, Aknadin, Karim, Isis y Shada.

El joven sacerdote guardián suspiró hondo y apretó con fuerza el papiro en su mano derecha.

-Tú no me puedes estar haciendo esto a mí, Bastet- se quejaba frustrado del destino que tenía que padecer –No lo entiendo- susurró consternado y cayó de rodillas tirando el papiro contra el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban en sus dos piernas.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Amanecía en el Alto Egipto.

Shada y Seth habían salido desde temprano después de aquella breve reunión en la que se expuso una estrategia para combatir a la oscuridad que manejaba Bakura, nuevamente volviendo a la realidad del problema del fehallin de Culelna. En la soledad de su trono, Atemus pensaba una y otras vez como en tan poco tiempo, su reinado se estaba volviendo para la historia de su imperio un legado de batallas y muertes sin sentido, decepcionando las esperanzas de su padre en la sabiduría de la gestión de su hijo.

-Perdóname, padre- susurró consternado –Te prometo que no volverá a suceder- puntualizó cabizbajo y en esos momentos, los cuernos reales se escucharon al interior del templo.

Era extraño escuchar ese sonido dentro de palacio si era un sonido que se escuchaba en toda la metrópoli: indicaba que alguien "importante" llegaba desde lejanas tierras en señal de paz, pero ¿quién podía ser? La seguridad estaba muy alterada y era bastante incómodo tener que recibir extranjeros en tiempos de disturbios.

-Los cuernos reales- recordó Atemus el sonido de los instrumentos cuando Isis se acercó a su superior, arrodillándose en su trono, en compañía de Shimon.

-¡Mi faraón!- exclamó emocionada la mujer, mezclando el dolor de la pérdida del ser amado -¡Los guardianes han divisado a lo lejos la caravana de su hermana, mi rey!

-¿De Athyr?- preguntó extrañado el rey de Egipto, cambiando de semblante.

-Así es, su majestad- intervino el hombre anciano –La princesa Athyr ha vuelto de tierras orientales más temprano de lo que se tenía previsto.

-Debió haber tenido algún inconveniente en el camino- comentó el Faraón, levantándose del asiento –Yo espero que no sea así, pero de todos modos, no es el momento indicado para que regrese, y menos ahora que las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el Apohis están causando estragos.

-Mi Faraón...- vaciló la mujer, adelantándose a su superior y colocándose en frente de él –Debo recordarle que quién debe escoltar a su hermana cuando pise nuestras tierras es Mahaado por ser su cortesano; se extrañará cuando no lo vea, mi señor- le recordó al joven y el chico le observó agudizando la mirada.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto, Isis- le respondió el joven con su aire sereno –Tengo claro que Mahaado era su visir; no obstante, que la escolte Karim mientras se le comenta lo sucedido en el momento indicado.

-Si, mi rey- obedeció la mujer haciendo una clásica reverencia y el joven Faraón se retiró rápidamente para recibir a su hermana menor, mientras Isis pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-La llegada de Athyr va a complicar las cosas- le comentó Shimon a la dueña del "senned necklace" –Conociéndola como es, preguntará una y otra vez por la ausencia de Mahaado y…- se detuvo al notar que la mujer estaba llorando y el anciano suspiró hondo –Isis… él aún vive en nuestros corazones: convertido en lápida, alguno de ustedes lo podrá invocar para que los ayude ¡Él está con nosotros!

-No como yo quisiera- murmuró la chica y nuevamente, los cuernos se escucharon, anunciando que la caravana ya había ingresado a palacio.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

La tríada se había reducido a los dos hermanos de la familia real, recayendo en el primogénito la obligación de ser el representante de Ra en la tierra. El antiguo faraón, Aknamkanon, murió a causa de una enfermedad terminal y sus restos fueron ubicados en una mastaba construida al norte del templo, cerca del Abidos, a petición del fallecido líder.

A las entradas del templo, una gran caravana se estacionó, escoltada por una decena de camellos con cargamento valioso. La joven, dos años menor que el actual faraón, bajó del carruaje con sutil elegancia, llevando un trozo de tela en sus manos, mientras observaba que a uno de los lados de las amplias escalinatas una persona del séquito real le esperaba y al final de las escaleras del templo y muy cerca de la entrada, estaban tan solo dos de los siete guardianes sagrados del rey de Egipto, el visir del Faraón y a su hermano con un semblante sonriente... que reflejaba nostalgia en su mirada.

Aknadin, Isis, Karim, Shimon, el emperador egipcio y los hombres de la guardia real observaron a la princesa del Alto Egipto que descendía del carruaje con un gesto de asombro, a causa de la vestimenta que traía puesta: lucía una túnica delicada en forma de yukata color beige escotada hasta los hombros, dejando ver una leve abertura al costado izquierdo de su pierna por los pliegues que caían de la tela; aferrada a su silueta, le apretaba la túnica un obi grueso color rojo ladrillo que le ajustaba debajo del busto; llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado estilo "melocotón partido", unas zapatillas de tres puntadas de altura baja, base de maquillaje sin otro retoque en su rostro, sin ningún accesorio sobre su cuello, orejas y cabeza.

Athyr agudizó su mirada, teniendo un leve presentimiento, pero sonrió por la impresión que quería causar a sus allegados, cuando se le acercó el sacerdote Karim haciéndole una reverencia formal.

-Sea bienvenida a su tierra, Princesa Athyr- le saludó con vehemencia y se le acercó, ofreciéndole la balanza milenaria para que se sostuviera en ella –Déjeme guiarle hacia nuestro Faraón, que se encuentra dichoso de que hayas regresado de tierras lejanas, al igual que el Consejo Guardián.

La joven se extrañó al notar que quien la recibía no era exactamente su visir.

-Me alegra que todos se encuentren bien, sacerdote Karim- le saludo la chica para luego posar su mano en el "senned balance" del sacerdote guardián –Pero, ¿dónde se encuentra Mahaado?- le cuestionó extrañada mientras ambos subían las escaleras –Se supone que él es quien debe escoltarme hacia mi hermano.

-Recibirá explicaciones más tarde, princesa Athyr- aseveró el dueño del la balanza milenaria y cuando ya estaba bastante cerca de los presentes, Karim se detuvo y adelantó su articulo milenario para que la joven siguiera su camino y se acercara hacia su hermano y hacía los Miembros de la Corte Real que en esos momentos se encontraba presentes.

-Bienvenida, señorita Athyr- saludó Isis en nombre del Consejo Real Guardián, cuando el Faraón se le acercó, tomándole las manos y llevándolas hacía su frente, para luego hincarse en señal de reverencia.

-Es un placer tenerte nuevamente cerca, hermana- comentó el chico y le recibió la tela de las manos de la chica, y la joven sonrió.

-Debiste haber ido a Oriente, hermano- dijo Athyr extasiada –Te perdiste de muchas cosas interesantes.

Aknadin hizo un gesto extraligüístico a los que montaban los camellos para que guardaran la mercancía en los aposentos reales con ayuda de los sirvientes de palacio.

-Ha traído muchas cosas de tierras orientales, señorita Athyr- le señaló Shimon a la chica –Además, veo que le ha sacado provecho a lo que se le iba encomendado- Finalizó, haciendo énfasis en el atuendo que llevaba la joven princesa.

-Soy una buena comerciante- se halagó a si misma, heredando esa aptitud de su fallecido padre cuando de repente, giró 360 grados y extendió sus manos, mostrando su túnica oriental –Estas son las prendas de las cortesanas de la casa real: pensé que seria un bonito detalle traer una prenda como recuerdo de esa visita.

-A pesar de ser atuendos de otro país, luces radiante- Le halagó Atemus tomándole una mano y levantándola, giró a la chica nuevamente pero con más elegancia y menos infantilismo que la primera vez –Bastet te bendijo con el don de la belleza innata.

Athyr se ruborizó, recordando un evento al cual no pudo asistir.

–Hermano, por cumplir la misión encomendada por nuestro padre antes de su muerte, no estuve presente en tu coronación: a mí me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tan magnánimo evento.

Los tres Guardianes Sagrados se observaron circunspecto, recordando ese momento, mientras el joven faraón miró a su visir, cuando el rey de Egipto escoltó a su hermana hacia adentro del palacio, seguidos por los miembros de la corte real.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mahaado?- le preguntó Athyr al faraón y este le observó sereno -¿Por qué no me pudo recibir si ese es su trabajo como mi visir?

-Mahaado está con nosotros, Athyr- respondió el faraón –Es sólo que no está presente físicamente... Él... él se encontraba indispuesto para recibirte... sufrió una gran recaída.

Aknadin, Karim e Isis esbozaron un gesto de asombro ante la sagacidad del sucesor de Aknamkanon.

-¿Se encuentra mal?- preguntó la joven preocupada -¿Qué le sucedió?

-Su alma está encerrada por luchar contra un mal externo.

Athyr suspiró preocupada.

-No sabía que se encontraba tan grave... – comentó la joven princesa –Ahora entiendo por qué Mana tampoco se encontraba a mi llegada: debe estar cuidando de su maestro.

-¡Mana!- pensó el Faraón recordando a la aprendiz de hechicería y observó a Shimon, dándole a entender con la mirada que la buscara y le explicara que había llegado la princesa, sin decirle que esta aún desconocía la verdad (de forma explícita); el anciano visir entendió la orden, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, hermano ¿ya hablaste con nuestro padre?- le recordó Athyr al faraón, y el aludido dudó en responder a esa pregunta.

-En otro momento te digo lo que me dijo.

-Esta bien- dijo la joven cortesana con tono de recelo, acomodando su mano en el brazo de su hermano mayor, cuando observó a su alrededor y notó algo extraño.

-Hermano… ¿Dónde están Shada y Seth?

-Están buscando prisioneros sueltos en la ciudad, princesa- le respondió Karim.

-Athyr- le llamó su hermano sin mirarla y se detuvo, para colocarse frente a ella y posar sus manos en los hombros desnudos de su pariente –En estos momentos, Heliopolis está pasando por una situación delicada: una fuerza oscura está rodando la ciudad desde la noche pasada y ha causado una serie de estragos.

-Ahora entiendo porque habían fehallines reconstruyendo lugares que estaban bajo cenizas a mi llegada- comentó la chica –Y es por eso que también existen mas guardianes en toda Heliopolis, ¿verdad?

-Así es- le afirmó el faraón –Por ende, necesito que pases la mayor parte de tu tiempo en tus aposentos mientras se calma la situación y no salgas del templo si yo no te lo ordeno, ¿entendido?

-Como digas, hermano- murmuró Athyr con gesto sereno, comprendiendo la actitud del los Guardianes Sagrados y la de su hermano mayor, entendiendo su actitud retraída y desconfiada.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: El siguiente relato puede contener errores cronológicos e históricos del período antiguo de Egipto; por el resto, y a quienes les agradaría una historia alterna del pasado del espíritu del Rompecabezas Milenario y conocer mi versión de algunos aspectos inconclusos ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

No conozco el manga de Yugioh!: me encantaría leerlo para darle al siguiente relato la verdadera esencia que se merece, pero como no lo tengo, es probable que algunas cosas no coincidan; algunas ideas las tome de opiniones que he leído en foros sobre el manga y la historia del Faraón Atemus, así que hice lo mejor que pude.

Ahora si…. Vengo yo! Hay palabras por allí extrañas, pero calmaos: enseguida se las explico:

TRIADA: En el Egipto Antiguo, las familias estaban compuestas por Tríadas: El padre (Faraón), la madre y el descendiente que debía ser hijo varón: los tres como un ente divino. Aunque el concepto de triada se originó en el mito de la creación del mundo desde la perspectiva de los egipcios.

ENEADA: Grupo de nueve deidades, en donde se incluye la triada. La Enéada más importante es la de Ra y sus hijos y nietos; aunque me pareció curioso retomar el concepto para MI historia: los Guardianes Sagrados son seis, con el Faraón Atemus son siete; Shimon, que a pesar de no ser Guardián Sagrado pero es el visir directo de Atemus es el octavo… ¿y el noveno? MI LINDA Y PRECIOSA INVENCION: ¡Athyr!

FEHALLIN: Campesino(a); representa el campesinado en Egipto.

Lo de la Retaliación Divina y el Ritual para convocar al Baa de Aknamkamon, ¡es invención mía! Pero las palabras de Yami sobre rendir cuentas a otros dioses creo que es cierto y lo más correcto. ¿Por qué excusarte con quien no está involucrado y solo es un actor para el buen equilibrio de la comunicación entre mortales y espíritus? ¡Los errores en plena plegaria las debe juzgar Osiris que es quien escucha el llamado… Anubis es en cierto modo el "chismoso" para que el tramite se de en los mejores términos.

ESTO SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE!


	2. Pergamino 2 Razonando y deseando

**SEGUNDO PERGAMINO: Razonando y deseando**

Heliopolis. 3:00 de la tarde.

Nuevamente, los cuernos reales se escucharon al interior del templo (¡Si que era un día lleno de visitas y sorpresas!)

-Es una ventaja que Horus, Amón y Ra sean considerados una Trinidad, Faraón- le comentaba el visir del emperador recordándole que gracias a esa terna, la vida del soberano no fue "condenada" por una eternidad.

Ambos colegas se acercaban al recinto principal del templo de Heliopolis, cuando cerca del trono un extraño hombre de túnicas blancas y rojas, con un cetro largo de una peculiar figura en la lanza y de cabello largo de color blanco conversaba amenamente con Athyr –acompañada de Isis- quien le escuchaba atenta y divertida, y que esta vez vestía un atuendo más acorde con su lugar de origen: una túnica larga con una cinta ancha que apretaba debajo del busto, con un collar protector y una corona en oro sólido con cintas en los lado y la figura de una serpiente al frente de esta.

El Faraón se detuvo, sintiendo un leve presentimiento que le auguraba una solución de protección a la trascendencia.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Atemus seriamente a la pareja y el extraño hombre le observó serenamente mientras Athyr le veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas tardes, faraón; buenas tardes, visir Shimon- saludó la joven y el anciano sacerdote hizo una pequeña reverencia sin perder su seriedad.

-Buenas tardes, Shimon; buenas tardes, mi Faraón- saludó la sacerdotisa con gesto de tranquilidad y serenidad, a pesar de que en lo profundo de su alma aún sentía la pérdida de Mahaado.

-¿Así que usted es el Faraón de estas hermosas tierras fecundas?- preguntó el extraño hombre y se acercó al joven faraón con paso seguro.

-Usted mismo se ha contestado- comentó el emperador, retomando su actitud serena e imponente -¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué descortesía la mía!- se disculpó el hombre e hizo una reverencia de su lugar de origen –Soy el rey Deuside, emperador de la Atlántida.

-¿La Atlántida?- cuestionó Atemus dubitativo.

-Es una gran isla ubicada en los mares del Oeste, su majestad- respondió Isis, acercándose a los tres hombres, mientras Athyr permanecía en su lugar.

-¿Qué lo trajo por estas tierras, rey Deuside?- le preguntó el faraón, acercándose a su trono, seguido de su visir.

-"Acuerdos comerciales", Faraón- respondió el emperador de la Atlántida y el susodicho se detuvo –Yo gobierno una gran metrópoli al igual que usted lo hace con Egipto; necesito saber si está interesado en entablar alianzas mercantiles que favorezcan a ambas naciones.

Atemus se volteó para observar al emperador de la Atlántida y nuevamente un lejano presentimiento se apoderó de su mente.

-Sígame, rey Deuside- le dijo el Faraón y el gobernante de la Atlántida se despidió de la joven con un beso en su mano derecha.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, señorita Athyr- le susurró con interés y la joven se cohibió.

Mientras Shimon aguardaba órdenes superiores e Isis desviaba su mirada de la escena y el joven emperador se incomodó por el gesto del extranjero.

-Shimon, Isis: pueden retirarse- le ordenó el chico a su visir y a la joven sacerdotisa –Les llamaré si necesito de su colaboración.

-Como ordene, mi Faraón- agradeció Isis y se retiró.

Shimon hizo una reverencia a los presentes y se alejó del vestíbulo mientras los dos hombres iban en sentido contrario; Deuside subía las amplias escaleras del trono principal siguiendo al Faraón, cuando el visir se detuvo ante el llamado de la joven princesa.

-¿Cómo les fue con el ritual de convocación del alma de mi padre?- le preguntó la princesa del Alto Egipto y Shimon le observó con seriedad.

-Yo no soy quien le debe dar esa información, joven Athyr- contestó sin observarla –Usted sabe a quien preguntárselo- puntualizó el anciano y retomó su andar, caminando lentamente.

La cortesana le observó frustrada y caminó para dirigirse a sus aposentos, cuando observó en un pasillo que subía a los balcones laterales del palacio, la sombra del dueño del cetro milenario y se adentró para hacerle la misma pregunta.

Athyr llamó por su nombre al dueño del centro milenario y el aludido volteó para observar como la voz que le llamaba se le hacía bastante familiar.

-Princesa Athyr- dijo sorprendido al notar que la joven había regresado de tierras extranjeras –No sabía que estaba de regreso ¿a qué hora llegó?

-Llegue por la mañana, Seth- le dijo la joven cortesana –Tú y Shada estaban en Heliopolis capturando reos, según me dijo mi hermano.

-Era así, mi princesa- contestó el dueño del "senned rod" –La ciudad está un poco alterada desde el día de ayer.

-Así me dijo mi hermano- respondió Athyr y la chica avanzó dos pasos, uniendo sus dos manos a manera de plegaria –Por favor, Seth: Mi hermano me dijo que pudo comunicarse con mi padre y sé que ustedes como Guardianes Sagrados deben estar en dicha reunión, ¿cómo les fue con el ritual de convocación del alma de mi padre?

Seth le dio la espalda, y pensó cuidadosamente cada palabra a decir a la pregunta que le devolvería a la aludida.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Shimon no me contestó cuando le pregunté por las palabras que dijo el antiguo faraón- le dijo la joven cortesana –Y lo sentí muy tenso cuando me respondió mi cuestionamiento.

Imitando la actitud del anciano visir, el dueño del cetro milenario permaneció en silencio y alzó la mirada al cielo.

-Por favor, contéstame- le pidió la chica –Necesito saber que sucedió.

-No estoy autorizado para contestarte eso, Athyr- comentó el joven y se volteó para seguir su camino –Es su hermano quien le debe anunciar los pormenores de ese momento, no nosotros.

Athyr agudizó su mirada, notando el los dos sacerdotes una actitud similar de evasión y desconfianza.

-Ustedes alcanzaron a convocar monstruos para el ritual, ¿cierto?- le cuestionó de una manera suspicaz, como método para hallar la verdad de lo que sucedía.

Seth permaneció en silencio y avanzó unos pasos, dirigiéndose a los aposentos de los huéspedes para visitar a la joven prisionera de cabellos cenizos que había puesto cautiva hace unas horas atrás..

-¡Seth, detente!- le exclamó Athyr a manera de petición y le detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano izquierda.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron una extraña fuerza y recordaron los convencionalismos sociales en los que fueron criados. La hermana menor del Faraón retiró su mano, y bajó la mirada con vergüenza y timidez; Seth le observó con serenidad para luego suspirar hondo.

-Perdón- se disculpó la joven doncella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –No era mi intención.

-Lo dudo – vaciló el sacerdote y caminó unos cuantos centímetros –No actúo de la misma forma cuando el visitante le besó su mano.

Athyr se asombró y levantó su cabeza rápidamente.

-Seth, ¿no me digas que estabas...

-Con su permiso, princesa- finalizó el sacerdote y apresuró el paso para retirarse del pasillo.

-¡Seth!- exclamó la chica desesperada cuando sintió un leve calor en la mano que había aprisionado a la del joven sacerdote.

Athyr observó su palma derecha y tres pequeños jeroglíficos aparecieron para desaparecer de la misma manera; la joven se sintió conmocionada y un gesto de extrañeza se vislumbró en su rostro, para luego observar en la distancia al muchacho de túnicas púrpuras.

-Oh, Seth- susurró con ternura, para mirar en la distancia el horizonte del Alto Egipto el Templo Weiji de su visir -_Mahaado_- susurró preocupada, extrañando a su mano derecha –_Ojalá te encuentres bien_.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-¿En qué puedo servirle, emperador Deuside?- le preguntaba el faraón al rey de la Atlántida, mientras este observaba una tela de textura fina que se encontraba en un sillón.

-He venido de tierras muy lejanas, Faraón- comentó Deuside –Muchas lunas han pasado y gracias a la constancia he llegado a una zona muy próspera y fructífera; mis astrólogos no se equivocaron al comentarme sobre estas tierras, ¡son muy bellas!

-No me lo agradezca a mi- se excusó el Faraón –Es el esfuerzo de los fehallines que día a día convierten la tierra y realizan obras majestuosas.

-Usted también hace parte de esa gran labor, su majestad- le halagó Deuside y el aludido le pidió que se sentara; el emperador de la isla obedeció.

-Vaya al grano, rey Deuside- puntualizó el Faraón.

-El hecho de que exista un lugar tan civilizado como lo es Atlántida en este mundo, me ha llevado a proponerle a usted establecer unas alianzas estratégicas en pro de acuerdos comerciales provechosos.

Atem agudizó su mirada.

-Continué- le pidió el Faraón.

-Ambas naciones se pueden cooperar con trueques de materias primas, bienes y objetos artesanales; de la misma manera, ambas culturas nos favorecería intercambiar conocimientos acerca del cosmos y adelantos en la medicina para mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestras sociedades... he notado que esa fina tela que se encuentra en ese sillón no es fabricada por los plebeyos de Heliopolis, ¿o me equivoco?

El Faraón se sorprendió ante la perspicacia del emperador de la Atlántida y su sentido de la observación.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le preguntó el emperador de Heliopolis con suspicacia.

-Sencillo: las telas que adornan este recinto y todo el templo son rusticas, de colores opacos y de corte toscano; ese retazo es más delicado, de colores más brillantes y con bordados... ¿de qué nación oriental la obtuvo?

Nuevamente, el faraón quedó impresionado por la sabiduría de su homólogo.

–Ese retazo de tela lo trajeron de Chin Shih Huang*- le respondió el rey de Egipto –Es una nación muy benevolente y enfocada en su agricultura, que no está direccionada a la producción de ese tipo de telas: allá le llaman _seda_.

-Debí suponer que era de esa vasta región agrícola. ¿Se da cuenta, Faraón?- enfatizó Deuside –Usted podría facilitarle a la Atlántida este tipo de bienes y...

-...¿ustedes que nos darían a cambio?- inquirió el Faraón con un poco de desconfianza y el emperador de la isla agudizó su gesto.

-Atlántida es una región más grande que Egipto, Faraón- contestó Deuside con serenidad –Posee una gran riqueza primaria que podríamos ofrecerle más de lo que ustedes nos podrían ofrecer. No quiero presumir la sociedad y la tierra que gobierno, Faraón; pero nosotros podemos brindarles muchos bienes si ustedes nos facilitan bienes de consumo y artículos de Chin Shih Huang como sus grosellas, su arroz, o sus vasijas de bronce, por ejemplo.

La reencarnación de Ra se sorprendió de nuevo ante el conocimiento que tenía el emperador acerca de ese lugar.

-Si está tan interesado en comercializar con ese lugar, ¿por qué no hablan directamente con su emperador en vez de ser yo un intermediario para facilitarle sus productos?

-Faraón… Atlántida queda muy lejos de Chin Shih Huang; hace mucho tiempo el emperador atlante al cual sucedí visitó esas tierras para lograr acuerdos comerciales; no obstante, sus esfuerzos por negociar fueron en vano puesto que en ese entonces sus gobernantes eran muy mezquinos con ese tipo de propuestas y sólo estaban interesados en su monarquía y su sistema "feudalista". Ahora que usted ha logrado lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer, le ofrezco lo que Atlántida produce en recursos naturales –que es muy extenso- por tan sólo unos pocos bienes de ese país y algunos bienes que usted quiera intercambiar con nuestra sociedad.

El faraón dudó unos instantes y en ese momento ingresó Athyr al recinto, disculpándose por la intromisión; el chico llamó a su joven hermana, quien se acercó a su superior.

-Dígame, su majestad- respondió la cortesana, hablando formalmente como era debido cuando el faraón se relacionaba con gente no allegada.

-Princesa- le dijo el faraón –El emperador Deuside desea hacer acuerdos comerciales con Egipto a cambio de efectuar trueques de bienes de Chin Shih Huang, ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, mi rey- se acomodó Athyr detrás de su hermano apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho que yacía sentado en un cómodo sillón –Suena bastante productivo para ambas naciones, y no creo que haya ningun inconveniente si Atlántida también entrega bienes del mismo valor que Egipto y Chin Shih Huang le intercambiarian.

-¿Qué le daría Atlántida a Egipto si aceptará el acuerdo comercial?- le preguntó Atemus al rey atlante y el aludido cruzó su dedos a la altura de su rostro.

-Mayor lucidez de sabiduría para el progreso de su civilización.

Atemus y Athyr le observaron extrañados.

-Creo que mi hermana y yo no le entendimos, su majestad- se excusó el faraón egipcio, cuando el emperador de la isla sonrió.

-Hace poco tiempo recibimos el mayor regalo que los dioses le pueden ofrecer a sus hijos mortales: mejorar su sabiduría para el bien de su destino.

Deuside extrajo de su amplio atuendo un delicado collar de un metal fino plateado, acompañado de un dije de piedra con matices opacos, parecido a una melanoclorita.

Los dos emperadores egipcios observaron la alhaja con detenimiento y el emperador Deuside se la acercó a su homólogo en Egipto; con interés y desconcierto, Atemus palpó el collar y la piedra, mientras su hermana se la pedía para ella examinarla después de él.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este collar?- le inquirió Atemus a Deuside.

-No es el collar en sí mismo, Faraón: es la piedra que hace juego con la joya.

-Es muy bella- le halagó la princesa hermana del Faraón -¿Cómo se llama este bello mineral?

-Los atlantes le llamamos **orichalcos**, su majestad- respondió el atlante y miró a Atemus –Y le aseguro que esa bella piedra, les traerá la sabiduría que ahora yace dormida en sus subconsciente y les brindará las herramientas necesarias para que su civilización progrese al igual que lo ha hecho mi sociedad.

-Con una piedra de dones tan maravillosos no se puede quedar mi país, emperador Deuside- aseveró el Faraón del Alto Egipto y le pidió la joya a su hermana menor –Necesitamos otros bienes que le pueda brindar a mi reino.

-¡Ni más faltaba, Faraón!- le tranquilizó Deuside –Le podemos exportar todas las frutas tropicales que crecen en climas como los que goza mi reino; además de modelos estructurales para que construyan grandes templos,y secretos recetarios de medicina para la salud de sus habitantes que ustedes desconocen, y todo ello ha sido gracias al poder que nos ha brindado el orichalcos a nuestra vida.

Los hermanos reales del Alto Egipto se observaron para buscar la opinión del otro en una mirada y ambos sonrieron, aprobando la decisión.

-Tráeme un papiro, pluma, tinta y el sello real que están en el cofre de jade, Athyr- le pidió Atemus a su hermana menor y Deuside sonrió complacido –Vamos a formalizar este acuerdo comercial.

Athyr se acercó rápidamente a un baúl de donde extrajo un pequeño rollo, una pluma, un envase de tinta y el anillo real de escarabajo en relieve y se los acercó a su pariente; el emperador de Egipto escribía en jeroglífico sobre la hoja donde se formalizaba la negociación mientras Deuside observaba a la chica con gesto sereno, cuando el faraón le acercó el papiro y la pluma al hombre para que este plasmara su firma en el papel.

Deuside tomó la pluma y la dejó en la mesa que separaba a ambos gobernantes, causando extrañeza en el Faraón de Egipto y su joven princesa.

-¿Qué ocurre, rey Deuside?- le cuestionó el faraón y el aludido sonrió levemente –No me diga usted que su viaje va a ser en vano.

-No es eso, Faraón- comentó el atlante –Es sólo que para hacer esta negociación… necesito una garantía que respalde la responsabilidad de la alianza entre ambas naciones.

Atemus se tornó dubitativo mientras Athyr permanecía detrás del asiento de su hermano mayor, con receptividad para entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Acaso no confía en la palabra del Faraón, rey Deuside?- le preguntó la chica al hombre y el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-No dudo de la lealtad y de la palabra de un gobernante, señorita- respondió el rey de Atlántida –Es sólo que las negociaciones de la Atlántida se respaldan con un vínculo entre uno de los miembros de la familia pudiente del lugar del acuerdo.

Athyr reaccionó ante lo que escuchó y preparó su mente para escuchar lo que obviamente su hermano mayor rechazaría sin dudarlo; por su parte, el joven rey de Heliopolis agudizó su mirada y pensó en Athyr, tratando de que el destino no la ubicara en medio de la negociación que se ejecutaba.

-Dígame, Faraón… – le cuestionó Deuside –Esta joven doncella que vive con usted, ¿está libre de vínculos matrimoniales?

Athyr esbozó un gesto de asombro, mientras el Faraón de Egipto creyó inferir lo que escucharía más adelante.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestionó el gobernante de Heliopolis con "ingenuidad"

-Desde que llegué a sus tierras, esta bella cortesana me ha atendido muy bien y se nota que es una mujer muy humilde para ser de linaje real- comentó Deuside observando a la joven doncella que tenía el rostro absorto y atento a las palabras del hombre atlante -Ese es el canon de reina que gobierna junto al rey en Atlántida. Por consiguiente, estimado Faraón de Egipto… – vaciló el atlante en proseguir –Desde que vi a la princesa Athyr, me interesó muchísimo su actitud y su forma de atención para un extranjero, a pesar de que me ha dicho de que Heliopolis está pasando por un momento bastante delicado.

Atemus miró a su hermana de reojo y la aludida se encogió de hombros, manifestando que no poseía culpa alguna por las palabras que el atlante estaba pronunciando.

-Asi que para sellar este acuerdo comercial, pido a su joven hermana como prenda cambiaria para cerrar la negociación y que las primeras manifestaciones de comercio se inicien desde el momento de abandone sus tierras.

En ese momento, el faraón recordó las palabras de su padre y reaccionando por convicciones del destino, suspiró hondo y unió sus dos manos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Un silencio se apoderó del recinto, cuando el faraón de Egipto se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, sintiéndose consternado.

-Discúlpeme, rey Deuside, pero no pienso entregar a Athyr como prenda de garantía para un acuerdo de vínculo comercial, ¡ella no es un objeto que se puede negociar!

-Hermano- susurró la chica cuando notó en la distancia la sombra de alguien que creía conocer y que parecía estar escuchándolo todo –¿S_eth?_- pensó extrañada -_¿Por qué estará escuchando esta conversación?-_farfulló sin respuesta con tono de molestia, y luego concentró su atención en la conversación de los dos emperadores.

-Faraón- continuó Deuside –Entiendo que es una decisión difícil, pero piénselo: en esencia no sería un acuerdo para llevar a cabo una negociación para ambas naciones, sino de una persona interesada en su hermana quien le ofrecería un buen porvenir y una gran felicidad. Por otro lado… la garantía de vínculo matrimonial es una norma en Atlántida, Faraón- le contestó con tranquilidad Deuside –Si no la cumplo, no podré llevar a cabo la alianza mercantil entre Atlántida y Egipto.

-Es una pena que no la tenga que cumplir, emperador Deuside- aseveró Atemus cuando el aludido se levantó del asiento, tratando de no sentirse "minimizado"

-¿Cuál es el problema, Faraón?- le cuestionó el atlante, tratando de encontrar otra razón a la objeción de su homólogo –Su joven hermana no está casada con hombre aún; además, este humilde servidor del pueblo atlante sería una excelente oportunidad siendo de sangre y familia real; además, las relaciones de ambas naciones se consolidarían aún más y se convertirían en grandes potencias en un futuro.

-Sea acuerdo comercial o interés en mi hermana… – vaciló el Faraón –ya le dije que Athyr está fuera de esto, rey Deuside- añadió el Faraón tomando el anillo y colocándolo en su mano izquierda, para luego atraer a la chica su lado tomandola de su mano izquierda y apretándola con fuerza –Esta mujer tiene otro futuro y se encuentra en estas tierras… a mi lado, y no voy a permitir que esté lejos de mí: es la única persona que me queda en la vida y no pienso dejarla ir con una persona desconocida a un lugar que no sé si sea el adecuado para ella.

-Atemus- dijo sorprendida Athyr, mientras Deuside agudizaba su mirada y quien les espiaba recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y las palabras de Aknamkanon.

-¿_A su lado_?- enfatizó el rey atlante y el Faraón tragó saliva -¿Acaso pretende cerrar su descendencia en la familia real egipcia?

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!- exclamó el emperador de Heliopolis tornándose enfadado mientras Deuside aún conservaba su tranquilidad característica y Athyr notaba la actitud de su único pariente.

-Lamento tener que inmiscuirme es sus decisiones reales y en el destino de su sociedad, Faraón- le comentó el atlante y tomó el papiro con su mano izquierda –pero ¿no debería ser ella la que tome esa decisión?

-Aquí las decisiones las tomó yo como representante de Ra en la tierra, atlante- le recordó el joven Faraón –Así que otra de mis decisiones es que no acepto sus acuerdos comerciales, ni su interés en mi hermana menor- reiteró Atemus y lanzó el collar de platino al hombre atlante.

El rey atlante atrapó la joya con agilidad, y observó por una amplia ventana el atardecer que se presenciaba en ese momento; de repente, recordó a su familia en Atlantida y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Es una lástima que no entienda mi posición, Faraón- comentó Deuside en un tono de tranquilidad y miró a la joven cortesana, después de haber guardado la joya en su atuendo –La señorita Athyr me ofreció una habitación para descansar por el día de hoy en el templo; pero como es usted quien toma las decisiones en este sistema de patriarcado, le pregunto si puedo descansar en su palacio tan sólo por esta noche y mañana partiré a primera hora de sus tierras.

Athyr observó a su hermano y este asintió con firmeza: la chica se retiró del lugar, dejando a dos emperadores observándose con suspicacia pidiendo un permiso por su retiro momentáneo. Deuside agudizó su mirada mientras el joven Faraón conservaba el mismo semblante característico, cuando Isis ingresó al recinto seguida de Athyr.

-Buenas noches, visitante de tierras lejanas- saludó la dueña del collar milenario notando la presencia del hombre de túnicas extrañas –Mi faraón, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Isis: escolta al rey atlante hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes- le ordenó a la joven sacerdotisa y la aludida obedeció, indicándole a emperador Deuside que la siguiera. El rey de la Atlántida hizo una reverencia ante su homólogo y siguió a la joven egipcia, mientras el representante de Ra en Egipto se volteó para observar el cielo.

-Dentro de muy poco volverá a aparecer el Apohis… – murmuró frustrado y suspiró hondo -¡Maldita desgracia!

Caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación, se apoyó en el muro del templo bajando la mirada. De repente, pensó en Athyr y se ruborizó, sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza y colocando una mano en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Ra!- exclamó –Aún no concibo la idea de casarme con Athyr y tener descendencia con ella, ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Por qué a mi padre se le ocurrió una idea como esa? Entiendo que desee mantener la casta, pero con mi hermana… ¡Es ridículo! ¡Yo no puedo amarla! No puedo desearla como mujer porque…- se detuvo y pensó en Valkana, la mujer más bella que conocía en todo Heliopolis y que su padre posesionó como emperatriz del bajo Nilo cuando apenas era una niña, manejando el poder de sucesora de Ra cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad **(n/a: esta es la escena que se ve en el cap 205 donde Yami se encuentra en un balcón y se sorprende por haber sentido una presencia y piensa que alguien lo está llamando… ^.^)**

De repente, el maullido de Hassib (el gato siamés mascota de Athyr) interrumpió los pensamientos del joven gobernante y este se volteó para ver al felino, que se acercó al joven y se acicaló entre sus pantorrillas; el joven faraón sonrió.

-Es una pena no haber nacido gato- comentó de manera ridícula y sonrió –No tendría que aguantarme este tipo de situaciones.

Hassib maulló indignado y se sentó en el suelo tapizado, mientras el Faraón le veía con frustración, cuando Isis tocó para ingresar a la habitación nuevamente

-Adelante- le indicó el patriarca, mientras la joven aclaraba su garganta.

-El emperador Deuside ya se encuentra en sus respectivos aposentos- comentó la joven egipcia –Mi faraón… puedo preguntarle, ¿Qué es lo que tanto discutía con el emperador de ese país?

Hassib se le acercó a Isis, y esta lo levantó para acicalarlo.

-El rey Deuside me pidió una garantía comercial que por principios no puedo ejecutar, Isis- respondió el Faraón.

-Y, ¿se puede saber que pedía como prenda cambiaria, mi faraón?

El chico suspiró hondo y con su mano derecha, golpeó dos veces su pecho… cerca del corazón; la dueña del collar milenario se absortó, evitando exclamar para evitar una falsa alarma.

-¡¿A la princesa Athyr, mi faraón?- cuestionó asombrada y el aludido asintió lentamente –Pues, que puedo decir: ese emperador es bastante exigente con sus garantías prendarias.

-Aunque sus propuestas comerciales son muy buenas, Isis- dijo el joven faraón y sacudió su cabeza –Pero por principios no puedo hacerlo: mi hermana no es un objeto con el que se pueda enajenar ¡es un ser humano!

La dueña del "senned necklace" agudizó su mirada.

-Lo dice por eso… o porque no quiere que la princesa Athyr se vaya de Heliopolis para cumplir con los designios de su difunto padre, mi señor.

El faraón miró con osadía a la joven y esta se agachó en señal de excusa.

-Perdóneme, mi faraón- se dispensó, agachándose frente a su subalterno –No volveré a hacerle un comentario de esa índole… por favor, excúseme.

-No es tu culpa, Isis- se justificó el chico y se sentó intempestivamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la sacerdotisa le veía desde el suelo, permaneciendo agachada con el felino siamés entre sus brazos cuando la mascota se le acercó –Es que sinceramente no sé que hacer con todo lo que está pasando; mi reinado ha sido un conjunto de inconvenientes uno detrás de otro: una posesión interrumpida por un chico poseído por el mal, la muerte de Mahaado, la actitud de Mana, la petición de mi padre, las condiciones comerciales del emperador atlante…

El chico suspiró hondo mientras Isis se levantaba lentamente.

-Mi faraón… – vaciló la chica, no sabiendo que recomendarle –Amon Ra lo eligió a usted por que nuestro señor reconoció en su espíritu el valor y la templanza para dirigir un pueblo como Heliopolis: entiendo que han sido momentos difíciles, pero recuerde que cuenta con todos nosotros para salir adelante.

El joven emperador la observó con una sonrisa y se levantó del asiento.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Isis- le agradeció a la chica y esta le sonrió halagada.

-Verdaderamente usted pasará a la historia, mi señor- comentó la dueña del collar milenario y el aludido la observó extrañado –Como Faraón, espero que entienda mis palabras… ahora con su permiso, me retiro de su presencia para descansar.

-Adelante y gracias nuevamente, Isis- se despidió y la chica hizo una reverencia egipcia, saliendo definitivamente de aquel vestíbulo del palacio real, cuando se detuvo para hacerle un nuevo comentario.

-¿Valkana, mi señor?- le preguntó, recordando la confesión de su faraón y este se sintió avergonzado.

-No debieron haberse enterado de eso, Isis- se sinceró el joven rey –Y menos de esa manera.

-Por mi no hay problema, mi faraón- le tranquilizó la poseedora del collar milenario con Hassib aún en brazos y sonrío divertida -¿Sabe? Creo que es una buena decisión la que le dijo a su padre con respecto a ella; Valkana sería la mejor esposa para usted: es bella, inteligente, y muy soberana con su reinado.

-Gracias, Isis- agradeció Atemus –Por lo menos a uno de los dos le esta yendo bien en la tierra cuando le tengamos que rendir cuentas a Anubis en el momento que fallezcamos- se desanimó el joven nuevamente y con una señal de manos, le pidió soledad a su súbdita y la mujer obedeció al instante, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-Debiste proponerle otras opciones de acuerdos prendarios, hermano- le decía la chica a su homologo de sangre unas horas más tarde cuando ya era de noche –No debes perder una oportunidad como esa: te sublevas con mucha facilidad ante algo que no concibes dentro de tus ideales.

-¡¿Crees que soy así?- le preguntó con algo de seriedad y la chica le observó con ironía, dándole a entender que con esa actitud se respondía a sí mismo.

-¿Notaste a lo que me refiero?- le devolvió la pregunta y el chico se avergonzó.

-Discúlpame… es que no me imagino entregarte como garantía prendaria a una persona que no conozco lo suficiente como para beneficiar a toda mi gente con un pacto económico que no estoy seguro si dará resultado.

Athyr se apoyo en los balcones del pasillo, observando como la noche matizaba el cielo de azules oscuros y las pocas estrellas iluminaban como ojos de dioses los sueños de sus criaturas.

-Atemus… ¿Qué le sucedió a Mahaado?

El joven faraón observó a su joven hermana y dudó en contestarle.

-Faraón... ¿Qué le sucedió a mi visir?

Nuevamente el aludido calló y Athyr cambió de gesto.

-Ahora entiendo... – vaciló la chica y bajando la mirada, tomo fuerza en el tono de su voz para exigir una explicación razonable –Tuvo acaso algo que ver el manejo de las lápidas de monstruos, ¿no es cierto?

El Faraón quedó petrificado y dobló la mirada, sin quererle responder.

-Si no me piensas dar una respuesta, la voy a buscar con alguno de los dueños de los objetos milenarios ¡Alguno me va a tener que contestar o sufrirá las consecuencias por silenciar una respuesta a la princesa real!- exclamó Athyr y se retiró rápidamente en sentido contrario.

-¿Piensas llegarles así? ¿Con ese atuendo?- le preguntó el Faraón y la joven se detuvo, observando de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué estas actuando como si no fueras mi hermano?- pregunto de forma capciosa y el joven se le acercó, tomándole de las manos.

-Perdóname, Athyr- se disculpó nuevamente –No he tenido buenos días desde que me posesioné en el trono.

-¿Por qué no me puedes contar lo que sucedió?- le inquirió nuevamente la joven -¿Por qué hay tanta vigilancia en Heliopolis desde que llegué? ¿Es que acaso esa fuerza oscura es tan poderosa que todos los Guardianes Sagrados no están cerca de ti para controlar la situación?

Atemus no tuvo más opción que contarle la verdad sobre la intromisión de Ryu Bakura y la muerte de Mahaado, para que Athyr tomara una decisión acerca de su seguridad; tratando de mantener en secreto la otra voluntad del rey Aknamkanon sobre la unión de ambos en vínculo matrimonial.

La única hija del fallecido rey Aknamkanom cayó sorprendida en el suelo del pasillo, con las dos manos en sus labios en gesto de asombro y decepción; la joven trató de contener las lágrimas ante el fallecimiento de su visir y el sacrificio de su alma en la lápida del mago de la oscuridad, pero su tristeza venció su templanza: ocultando el rostro con sus manos, sollozó consternada cómo un extraño sucumbió con descaro la mastaba de su padre y como el mismo hombre asesinó a sangre fría a quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Atemus, ante el profundo desconsuelo de su joven hermana, no tuvo remedio que agacharse junto a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, transmitiéndole con su cercanía que los hechos no quedarían impunes y que más tarde que nunca, los dioses vengarían la muerte del dueño de la sortija milenaria.

De repente, Atemus notó en la distancia la figura del sacerdote Seth, quien sin querer había presenciado toda la conversación de los dos hermanos; el dueño del "senned rod" le incomodaba ver a la joven cortesana afligida, puesto que era una punzada para él el hecho de que la mujer que más apreciaba se encontrara abatida por un hecho que no debía haber sucedido **(n/a: esta parte corresponde al cap 205 en el trayecto de Seth desde la pirámide de Aknadin hasta la habitación en donde reposa Kisara)**

Con profunda desasosiego, Seth se retiró del lugar para dejar a los dos hermanos sentir la pena de la muerte de Mahaado, mientras pensaba en la fortuna de tenía Atemus de tener la libertad de abrazar a Athyr, que era para el dueño del cetro milenario aquella linda jovencita que le sonrió con ternura el día de su posesión como sacerdote del cetro milenario, demostrándole un profundo aprecio y respeto.

Athyr le alegraba los días al dueño del "senned rod" con una sonrisa cálida y despreocupada cada vez que lo saludaba al interior del palacio; con disciplina y desespero, la joven cortesana escuchaba en silencio la tutoría del joven sacerdote sobre lapidación de Kaa, onomancia y recetario médico, para terminar conversando sobre las mejores estrategias para jugar con astucia el _senet. _Ambos habían prometido tratarse como grandes amigos, a pesar de los rangos que tenían en la realeza, y ella por ello que al joven se le cohibía el pensamiento cuando su "mejor amiga" lloraba con desconsuelo por algo que pudo haberse evitado.

-En ti está nuestra posible salvación- murmuró el sacerdote, recordando a la joven de cabello blanco.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Una explosión en el Abidos de Aknadin había retumbando en las cercanías del templo de Heliopolis. Los acompañantes del emperador atlante (que lo custodiaban en su viaje) se sobresaltaron ante el estruendo y los gritos de la guardia egipcia por perseguir a un intruso que estaba causando estragos.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- se preguntó Deuside al interior de su recinto, el cual no poseía ventanas para vista a la metrópoli, cuando notó que la sacerdotisa que lo había guiado a ese aposento se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación.

-Emperador Deuside: por su seguridad, y en nombre del Faraón, permanezca dentro de su habitación- le recomendó Isis.

-¿Qué fue ese estruendo, sacerdotisa Isis?

-Lo está provocando un extraño que usa magia oscura y quiere acabar con el reinado de nuestro rey, emperador Deuside.

-Es muy grave lo que me cuenta, joven egipcia- se inquietó el atlante -¿Está todo controlado?

-Eso esperamos, mi señor- murmuró la mujer y Deuside agudizó su mirada –El faraón estará a cargo de la misión.

-¿Permitirán que su Faraón se enfrente a esa persona?- se quejó el atlante -¿Acaso es demasiado poderoso que su séquito no puede controlarlo?

-Tan sólo le pido que permanezca en el templo, rey Deuside- puntualizó la sacerdotisa al hombre extranjero –Todos los Guardianes Sagrados del Faraón estamos ayudando a nuestro rey a detener a ese hombre… ya que el enfrentamiento entre ellos es de cuestión personal.

Deuside cerró su mirada, asintiendo a la petición de la sacerdotisa.

-Que tengan éxito, Isis- le auguró el hombre atlante y la mujer le sonrió.

-Discúlpenos por todas estas incomodidades- se excusó la sacerdotisa para retirarse rápidamente.

La joven dueña del collar milenario tomó rumbo al recinto donde reposaba su oráculo, cuando se encontró con la princesa del Alto Egipto.

-¡Isis!- le llamó la joven egipcia y ambas se tomaron por los brazos -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué veo dos criaturas en el firmamento que se están alejando?

-¿Dos criaturas?- se terminó de extrañar la sacerdotisa y trató de acercarse al balcón del oráculo, pero la joven princesa le detuvo.

-¿Dónde está Aknadin?- le volvió a preguntar a la Guardiana Sagrada, dándole a entender que estaba enterada de la recaída del hombre -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Debe estar descansando en sus aposentos, princesa- le contestó Isis cuando nuevamente sintieron una explosión bastante fuerte en la distancia.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al balcón, notando que la ciudad estaba incendiada en varios sectores y que en la distancia, dos monstruos de lápidas luchaban entre sí.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Isis asombrada y puso su mano sobre su boca.

-¿Qué sucede, Isis?

-La criatura en forma de dragón… ¡Es Slifer!

-¡¿UNA DE LAS TRES CRIATURAS SAGRADAS DE LOS DIOSES?- le preguntó Athyr consternada y con el silencio de la sacerdotisa, la joven cortesana trató de mantenerse en pie –Pero, ¿Cómo? Se supone que el Faraón Elegido es quien tiene el poder sobre esos tres monstruos, no me digas que mi hermano… ¿es el escogido por Ra para controlar esas tres bestias?

-Así es, su majestad- le contestó Isis cuando notaron varios destellos en la distancia y notaron que varios guardias de seguridad salían empotrados, en compañía de dos de los Guardianes Sagrados: Seth y Karim.

Athyr cruzó sus manos y agachando la mirada, oró a su dios para que protegiera a su pueblo y a quienes velaban por la tranquilidad de sus habitantes.

-Su majestad… estar aquí es muy peligroso para usted- se le acercó Isis a la chica cortesana –Le sugiero que se refugie en su habitación, es lo más conveniente.

-¡No, Isis!- se negó la hermana menor de Faraón y levantó la mirada –Yo me quedo aquí contigo… debo estar aquí… ¡es mi deber!

-Pero, princesa…

-Tu me protegerás si me pasa algo, Isis- le recordó Athyr –Así como lo hizo Mahaado en vida.

La dueña del "senned necklace" la miró con asombro, al ver que su joven reina ya sabía la verdad acerca del sacrificio del poseedor de la sortija milenaria; con gesto nostálgico, Isis asintió a la orden de Athyr y juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, se concentró para dar inició a su poder de premonición del destino, formando una pequeña esfera de energía.

-¿En dónde estará Shada?- se preguntó Isis algo preocupada –_Le dije que se acercara al Abidos del Faraón porque presentía que algo iba a suceder allí, ¿por qué se demorará tanto?_

-Le di la orden de que refugiara a los fehallines y a sus familias al interior del claustro trasero del palacio para que se protegieran de los ataques de las criaturas- le contestó la princesa y la sacerdotisa sonrió, sin perder su posición –Debe estar ordenando las tropas para que ellos estén a cargo de dicha orden.

-Excelente decisión, su majestad- le halagó la dueña del collar milenario a la hija del difunto Aknamkanon –Sería lo mismo que habría ordenado el Faraón para custodiar a sus habitantes. Por algo son hermanos.

Athyr se sonrojó y miró en la distancia como las criaturas se habían detenido en un ataque de muerte súbita.

-_Hermano-_ pensó la hermana menor del Faraón –_Por favor, cuidate._

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: he intentado hacer los acontecimientos en partes que no alteran la historia original del pasado que se observó en el anime: desde que Shada y Seth buscan en el pueblo personas que tengan espiritus impuros hasta la escena en que Bakura aparece escondido en los alrededores del palacio y se desvanece con el ambiente para pasar por los guardias de seguridad del templo, son horas que utilice para que algunas cosas tuvieran relación en mi historia (yo espero que no este afectando a alguno con esa creatividad mia ^^U)

Pido perdón desde ahora, pero a partir del siguiente capitulo, alterare la historia que se conoce para darle sentido a la mía… ¡lo siento! ¡Es licencia creativa!

Necesitan diccionario egipcio para algunas palabras?

-MASTABA: es la forma arquitectónica donde se sepultaba a la realeza antes de la existencia de las pirámides.

-ABIDOS: Notese que en la historia de YUGIOH, no aparecen las tres pirámides conocidas por todos (Gizeh, Keops y Mikerinos): Los templos donde yacen las lápidas de los monstruos encerrados son la primera manifestación de las pirámides, es decir, los Abidos.

-FEHALLIN: Es el campesinado en el antiguo Egipto.

-SENET: Juego de fichas de dos jugadores… eso lo explica la historia después.

-APOHIS: Dragón oscuro que ronda las noches egipcias en busca de almas perdidas (eso es mitología egipcia)

-* Chin Shih Huang es el nombre antiguo de la CHINA!


	3. Pergamino 3 Tan lejos y tan cerca

**TERCER PERGAMINO: Tan lejos y tan cerca**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana.

Athyr, como "Faraona" encargada hasta que apareciera su hermano mayor, despedía al emperador Deuside que había llegado en una caravana bastante peculiar el día de ayer en horas de la tarde, excusándose por todos los inconvenientes y la mala noche que pudo haber pasado el extranjero en su tierra. Mientras, en la distancia, Seth la custodiaba en lo alto de las escaleras, mientras esperaba la presencia de los otros Guardianes Sagrados en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos.

-Ruego a Poseidón que el cuerpo y el espíritu de su hermano se encuentren bien- le deseo el atlante a la joven de la realeza, quien se le notaba en su miraba el desdén de un llanto que había cesado un par de horas atrás.

-¿Cuál es su nuevo destino, emperador Deuside?- le preguntó Athyr a rey atlante, tratando de no pensar en la pérdida de su hermano, mientras el atlante se acomodaba en su carruaje.

-No quisiera perder la oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo comercial con ustedes, princesa Athyr- le contestó el hombre observando a la bella mujer egipcia –Así que me dirigiré al bajo Nilo para conversar con la faraona Valkana, que también es rey de estas tierras, de donde nace el bello río que riega sus cosechas. Es probable que con ella, si pueda llegar a un acuerdo comercial.

Athyr sonrió con preocupación, pensando en la actitud que habría tomado su hermano mayor al escuchar las palabras del hombre extranjero:

-_Supongo que mi hermano: 1) Me miraría con gesto inquisidor, en tono de reproche sarcástico; 2) Me echaría la culpa si Valkana logra aceptar los acuerdos comerciales con la misma garantía prendaría que el rey Deuside le estaba exigiendo a él; y 3)… yo le contestaría "¡Es su culpa por no aceptar la primera propuesta!"_- pensaba la joven egipcia en tono divertido y cómico, mientras veía que muy probablemente su hermano mayor le observaría en tono irónico (¬¬)

-Espero que puedan capturar a ese hombre y que la justicia divina lo condene por toda la eternidad- Le deseo Deuside a la chica de la realeza y la joven sonrió levemente.

-Ojalá Ra lo escuche, emperador Deuside- suspiró la joven cortesana y se acercó al carruaje -Que tenga suerte en el Bajo Egipto - se despidió, cuando notó que el emperador atlante buscaba algo entre su atuendo, y nuevamente extrajo el delicado collar del orichalcos.

-Consérvala, por favor- le susurró con gesto varonil, colocándole la joya a la cortesana –Es capaz de escuchar y cumplir tus deseos si tus intenciones son incondicionales.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?- le preguntó bastante confundida y Deuside le cerró sus labios, posando un dedo índice en la boca e indicándole silencio; Seth, que alcanzaba a observar todo lo que sucedía, agudizó su mirada ante lo que ocurría, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-El día que pidas un deseo y la veas brillar tenuemente… te acordarás de mis palabras.

Athyr se sintió halagada y se alejó de la puerta del carruaje, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, notando como la caravana comenzaba a andar, cuando el dueño del "senned rod" se acercaba sigilosamente.

-Gracias por su detalle- le agradeció Athyr cuando al emperador atlante un leve presentimiento inundó sus pensamientos ante la posibilidad de que los problemas en aquella ciudad empeoraran, y notando la valiosa hospitalidad y atención de la joven cortesana, le dio una última sugerencia en caso de que pudiera necesitarla.

-Mi barco se encuentra atracado en el puerto de Karnak- le comentó a manera de información, antes de que el sacerdote llegara a la chica –Si llegas a necesitarme, estaré en esas tierras durante tres noches más.

-Está bien- le agradeció Athyr cuando Seth se acercó y cruzándose de brazos, miró al homólogo de su rey con gesto de desconfianza.

El rey Deuside se despidió de la pareja, moviendo su báculo en señal de bendición –Gracias por su amable hospitalidad- se despidió y Seth, junto con Athyr, vieron en la distancia como partía la caravana rumbo al sur del Nilo, sin ninguna eventualidad.

-_Sólo espero que Bakura no se de cuenta de esa caravana_- pensó el dueño del cetro milenario –_Aunque no sería mala idea que se diera cuenta_- añadió con gesto burlón y pensó una caricatura picaresca de una trifulca entre ambos hombres de cabellos blancos en una cortina de humo en señal de pelea.

Volviendo a la realidad, el joven sacerdote miró a la chica notando la joya en el cuello de la princesa y pidió con cortesía a la joven cortesana que se la mostrara, a lo cual la chica obedeció al instante, retirando la prenda de su cuerpo. El hijo de Aknadin la examinó con cuidado, no notando nada extraño y le devolvió la cadena a su joven subalterna.

-Es una bella joya- le dijo a la princesa.

-El rey Deuside nos dijo a mi hermano y a mi que la piedra se llama "orichalcos"- dijo la chica, cuando su gesto se tornó triste y bajó la mirada, tratando de tranquilizar sus sentimientos –Perdón… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermano, Seth.

-Yo lo entiendo, Princesa Athyr- le dijo el sacerdote y notó que en lo alto de las escaleras, Shimon les llamaba para dar inicio a la reunión -Ya están todos reunidos, su majestad: ¿siempre desea acompañarnos?

La joven secó sus lágrimas y tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras junto con el sacerdote del cetro milenario, cuando sintió un leve vértigo.

-No me siento bien, Seth- le indicó Athyr al sacerdote y se llevó una mano a su cabeza –Me estoy mareand…

La joven egipcia se desvaneció, cayendo por efecto de la gravedad, y el joven sacerdote logró tomarla en sus brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-¡Athyr!- exclamó preocupado y Shimon se les acercó para auxiliarlos.

-¡Princesa Athyr!- gritó preocupado el visir mientras Seth la cargaba en sus brazos -¡Por Ra! ¡Debes ser fuerte, su majestad! ¡Por el Faraón!

-Ha sido una llegada bastante fuerte para ella, Shimon- comentó Seth caminando hacia los aposentos de la joven princesa –Y me imagino que la noticia anoche la desarmó por completo.

-Isis me dijo que estuvo despierta toda la noche, mirando el horizonte- le dijo el antiguo Guardian Sagrado –Es probable que se haya desmayado por no haber descansado lo suficiente.

-Es probable- repitió Seth, mientras miraba en sus brazos a la joven cortesana, que balbuceaba con lágrimas en sus ojos:

-"Por favor… busca a mi hermano… por favor".

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

_-¡Yo quiero ir!- exclamaba una pequeña de 6 años a un hombre mayor, seguido de su hijo de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años de edad._

_-Es un lugar demasiado oscuro para ti, mi tesoro- le sugería su padre, que estaba agachado a la altura de la niña y la abrazaba con fuerza –Te puedes asustar._

_-Yo soy valiente, papá- le decía la niña con lágrimas en su rostro –Ya la oscuridad no me asusta._

_-De todos modos no te puedo llevar, Athyr: por favor, no insistas._

_La niña endureció su mirada y observó a su hermano mayor, que le veía con los brazos cruzados y trataba de no llorar porque su padre lo había castigado por un error fundamental mientras estudiaba, mezclando su rabia en un gesto de molestia._

_-¿Y por qué mi hermano debe ir y yo no?- inquirió la pequeña._

_-Porqué necesito que él este presente a donde tengo que ir- le respondió el hombre y secó las lágrimas de su pequeña hija, dando un hondo suspiro –Te prometo que cuando seas mayor, te llevaré a ese lugar._

_-¿En serio, papá?_

_-Lo juro por la memoria de tu mamá, mi bella princesa- se comprometió el hombre, invocando el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa, y la niña bajó su mirada algo confundida –Shimon te cuidara hasta que yo regrese, así que pórtate bien y no estés molestando a los Guardianes Sagrados._

_-Está bien- murmuró decepcionada y el hombre puso su gruesa mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, bendiciéndola en sus pensamientos._

**(n/a: este pequeño recuerdo hace parte del lapsus que tuvo el faraón en el cap 207 cuando el Faraón Aknamkanom llevó a su primogénito a un templo oscuro para orar por el bienestar de su futuro sucesor)**

-Y nunca me llevaste, papá- murmuró la hermana menor del Faraón, sentada sobre su cama mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas –Mi hermano me invitó después… y oramos por tu bienestar y el de mamá ese día.

Athyr había descansado toda la mañana y el dolor de cabeza se les estaba pasando; había mantenido esa posición por largo rato, tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que era adecuado para ella en esos momentos. Sin un motivo aparente, recordó la extraña luz ascendente que la había despertado, la cual emergía de uno de los techos de las mazmorras de enfrentamiento de reos por las labores diarias de prisioneros, y algo en su interior le indicó que mantuviera la calma ante lo que observaba.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa extraña energía?- se preguntó a si misma y se levantó de la cama, para caminar por el templo y ver que estaba sucediendo –_Le preguntaré a uno de los guardias para saber que fue lo que sucedió._

Caminando por los pasillos del templo, la joven se acercó a la sección más baja de su hogar y se encontró con un guarda de seguridad, quien al verla le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Tienes conocimiento de la energía que salió de las mazmorras hace un par de horas atrás?

-Si, su majestad- afirmó el hombre –Pertenecía a una cautiva que está prisionera en una de las habitaciones de palacio.

-¿A una cautiva?- le cuestionó Athyr al hombre bastante extrañada y el aludido asintió -¿Y dónde la tienen en estos momentos?

-Está descansando en una habitación de huéspedes por órdenes del sacerdote Seth, princesa.

-Ya veo- meditó la chica y agradeció la información del hombre, caminando rápidamente hacia los aposentos de los inquilinos.

En menos de lo que imaginaba, la joven ubicó de inmediato el lugar en donde mantenían a la joven cautiva, descartando las demás habitaciones previa inspección, y al notar que estaba el dueño del cetro milenario al interior de ella, se asustó y trató de ubicar un refugio en el cual nadie la observara.

-_No entiendo por qué deben mantener a un prisionero en las habitaciones de palacio_- pensaba la joven cortesana en tono de reproche -_¿Por qué Seth tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar esa decisión sin mí consentimiento? Entiendo que es mi hermano quien otorga esa orden, pero cuando no está se debe dirigir a mí para pedirla… aunque tal vez lo hizo para no molestarme puesto que estaba inconsciente…_

En plena meditación, un guardia corrió a toda prisa ingresando a la habitación de la cautiva, manifestándole al sacerdote que habían encontrado al Faraón en las cauces del Río Nilo. Athyr esbozó un gesto de felicidad y uniendo sus manos, agradeció a Ra la oportuna noticia de la búsqueda de su hermano mayor, manteniéndose escondida del lugar.

-Gracias a los dioses te encuentras bien, hermano mío- susurró la princesa con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su único pariente.

-Reubica a esta mujer en otra habitación- le ordenaba el Guardián Sagrado del cetro milenario al hombre guardian –Y no permitas que nadie sepa su nueva ubicación.

Athyr se extrañó, cuando escuchó la afirmación del subordinado y el joven sacerdote se desviaba para llegar más rápido al vestíbulo principal del templo.

El guardian llevaba en brazos a la joven y corriendo en sentido contrario del camino que había tomado el sacerdote, se encontró con dos compañeros pidiendo su ayuda para reubicar a la joven en otra habitación disponible al interior del palacio.

La princesa del Alto Egipto siguió a los guardias con sigilo, esperando unos momentos mientras acomodaban a la cautiva en su recinto. Con valentía y determinación, la chica salió de su escondite decidida a conocer a la joven prisionera, recibiendo el impedimento de los guardias quienes se sorprendieron ante la visita de la cortesana.

-Princesa Athyr, ¿qué está haciendo en este lugar?- le cuestionó extrañado uno de los guardas de seguridad.

-No debería estar aquí, su excelencia- le aconsejó el segundo vigilante –Es un reo bastante peligroso.

-Necesito saber quien es la persona que el sacerdote Seth ordenó custodiar en los aposentos de huéspedes del palacio- les dijo con serenidad, cuando ambos guardias se observaron circunspectos ante la información que tenía la princesa y la forma de cómo se pudo haber enterado.

-Mi reina, perdone lo que le vamos a decir… pero tenemos ordenes estrictas del sacerdote Seth de no dejar pasar a nadie, que no sea él mismo, para que visiten a esta rehén.

-Entiendo la posición del sacerdote guardián- le justificó la princesa –Pero no está en sus funciones tomar la decisión de mantener al interior del templo a un reo si no es con órdenes de mi hermano o mía, así que necesito conocer el por qué esa prisionera tiene ese estatus especial.

-Pero, su majestad…

-¿Serían capaces de impedirme la entrada a mí? ¿Su REINA?

Los guardias notaron la gravedad en la voz de la joven, y no tuvieron más opción que obedecer a la princesa, sabiendo que estaban desobedeciendo las órdenes del sacerdote; no obstante, estaban conscientes de que hacían lo correcto puesto que quien les ordenaba el acceso era alguien en mayor jerarquía que quien les había dado la orden inicial.

Con sigilo, la joven se acercó a la entrada de quien iba a visitar, mientras la veía descansar bajo un largo cabello de color cenizo; Athyr dio una indicación a uno de los guardia para que se retirara y el hombre obedeció, alejándose del lugar con sumo cuidado para no despertar a quien dormía placidamente. Finalmente, la joven cortesana preguntó el nombre de la prisionera al otro guardián y agradeciendo la información, le indicó al hombre que la dejara sola con la cautiva.

Con paso lento, Athyr se acercó a la litera de la prisionera y agachándose, le retiró un par de cabellos del rostro de la chica; noto que bajo el sueño, la mujer demostraba una belleza innata, ajena al canon de belleza egipcio. La joven cortesana, le tocó la nariz con su dedo índice y le llamó suavemente por su nombre.

-Kisara… despierta- le murmuró la joven con serenidad cuando noto que la aludida se movió por arcoreflejo y despertó lentamente ante el llamado de una dulce voz femenina.

La chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules despertó y observó a la mujer que tenía al frente, sorprendiéndose por la extraña visitante que le hablaba con sigilo.

-¿Quién… quien eres? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- le preguntó desafiante, sin conocer ante quién le estaba levantando la voz; Athyr, con la serenidad característica de su familia, esbozó una leve sonrisa y se levantó del suelo.

-No tienes por qué estar en esta actitud conmigo, Kisara- le tranquilizó la chica y la aludida la observó dubitativa -¿No te das una idea de quién pueda ser yo?

La joven miró a su interlocutora con sumo cuidado, notando que las prendas que lucía no eran las mismas que utilizaban las plebeyas y las esposas de los fehallines; eran de cortes más finos y delicados, notando en última instancia la corona en la cabeza de la mujer, reconociendo las joyas de la realeza.

-¡Oh, discúlpenme!- exclamó Kisara arrodillándose encima de su litera y pidiendo disculpas con las manos en señal de rezo y con la mirada gacha –No sabia que pertenencia a la familia real, mi señora, por favor… perdóneme la vida.

Athyr sonrió divertida, para luego recordar los verdaderos motivos que la traían a averiguar la causa por la cual Seth le mentía sobre sus paseos nocturnos.

-Kisara, ¿sabes por qué Seth te tiene descansando en este lugar cuando deberías estar en las mazmorras del palacio?

La aludida cayó unos instantes, acomodándose en su litera; Athyr agudizó su mirada y se le acercó con cautela.

-Respóndeme, Kisara: sabes bien que no se le debe negar una respuesta a alguien de la familia real.

-No estoy muy segura, su majestad- le dijo la prisionera –Pero creo que es por mi _Kaa_- murmuró la mujer de cabello largo cenizo con cierto temor, y la princesa del Alto Egipto se sorprendió ante lo escuchado.

-No me digas que… ¿guardas dentro de ti un poder sobrehumano?

La joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules desvió la mirada.

-No es fácil manifestarlo- añadió la joven prisionera con túnicas largas color beige –Hoy… hoy me hicieron una prueba de kaa en las mazmorras subterráneas.

-_Ahora entiendo de donde pudo provenir ese tunel de energía_- meditó Athyr, agudizando su mirada ante lo que escuchaba.

-Eso no está permitido en Egipto, Kisara- le dijo la princesa a la cautiva –Retar los Kaa de los reos es un acto inhumano y muy arriesgado para el país, ¿quién lo estaba efectuando?

Kisara dudó en responder.

-¡Contéstame!- le exigió la hermana menor del faraón, tomando a la cautiva por los hombros con fuerza -¡Es por el bienestar de Heliopolis, Kisara! ¿Quién estaba enfrentando a los reos para sellar sus Kaa en lápidas por ese método inhumano?

-Un hombre que tenía una joya en su ojo izquierdo- contestó la aludida con temor y la princesa le soltó, bastante consternada.

-¿Aknadin?- murmuró dubitativa y Kisara se aferró a sus rodillas, apoyando su rostro en sus brazos.

-Ese hombre parecía interesado en sellar mi Kaa en esas piedras…- murmuraba la chica de cabello cenizo –Decía que mi Kaa era la fuerza que necesitaba para lograr sus planes en Egipto.

-¿"Para lograr sus planes en Egipto"?- repitió Athyr a manera de pregunta, bastante impresionada y recordó al anciano poseedor del ojo milenario -_¿Por qué querría Aknadin sellar el Kaa de esta pobre mujer? ¿De qué planes estaría hablando?_

-Lo único que deseo es que me dejen en libertad, su majestad- le dijo Kisara a la joven princesa y se le arrodilló delante de la emperatriz, tomándole las manos en señal de súplica –Por favor, usted como familia real, concédame la libertad que tanto deseo.

Athyr le observó incómoda, sintiendo un gran pesar con la joven mujer, que demostraba una belleza extranjera envidiable y un gran corazón que estaba siendo lastimado por las turbias intenciones del más anciano de los Guardianes Sagrados de su hermano faraón.

-Kisara… - vaciló la chica en proseguir –No está en mi dejarte en libertad, puesto que no fui yo quien te encerró en esta celda. Además, creo que estas mejor aquí que allá afuera; en estos momentos hay fuerzas oscuras acechando en Heliopolis y sería peligroso para ti estar libre en estos momentos. Yo creo que Seth te liberará en el momento indicado, así que no te desesperes.

-Sus palabras me reconfortan, mi señora- le halagó Kisara y le soltó las manos para juntarlas cerca de sus piernas –Pero creo que no voy a poder resistir una prueba más: me siento débil y cansada ¡Estoy harta de haber nacido con un dragón blanco de ojos azules dentro de mi alma!

Athyr se sorprendió ante el monstruo que dormía en la joven como manifestación de su kaa y sintió miedo de la mujer que tenía arrodillada en frente suyo; con cautela, se acercó a Kisara y la levantó del suelo, llevándola a su litera con cuidado.

-Kisara… debes permanecer tranquila; recuerda lo que te dije- le remembró la joven princesa y la joven le miró, asintiendo con su cabeza y dando un leve suspiro –Seth sabe hacer las cosas, así que por favor confía en él.

La princesa del Alto Egipto se levantó de la litera y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Kisara; murmurando una corta oración, la bendijo para que la diosa Maat intercediera por ella con justicia y verdad en su destino. Acto seguido, retiró su mano y le susurró al oído una promesa que nunca se revelaría.

-_Prométeme que Seth jamás se enterará de que yo estuve aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kisara asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa a pesar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y Athyr le devolvió una expresión cálida, para luego retirarse de la celda y llamar a un guardián para custodiara a la rehén.

-Te fe en que todo saldrá bien- fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Athyr a Kisara y se retiró lentamente, mientras la joven cautiva observaba por la puerta alejarse a la única mujer… que tenía el poder de cambiar el destino de su tierra.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

**(n/a: Ojo con este detalle: Aknadin fue la última persona en llegar a la aldea de Cullelna puesto que aún se encontraba débil del ataque de Bakura, seguido de Shada; así que a este último le encomendé una misión especial ^_^)**

Se lo había encontrado a la salida del palacio, dispuesto a tomar un caballo que lo llevara a la aldea de Cullelna, tratando de buscar una buena razón para que el hombre hubiese obrado de esa manera tan ruin y despiadada.

-¿Por qué estaba enfrentando a prisioneros a duelos de Kaa en las mazmorras?- le preguntaba Athyr a Aknadin, mientras este le daba la espalda, apoyando su cuerpo a una gran columna y sostenía una cuerda que estaba aferrada al cabestrillo de una yegua –Usted sabe muy bien que eso no esta permitido en Egipto y a quienes vean practicando tal aberrante acto, se les condenará con una pena igual a la muerte.

-Estaba llevando a cabo lo que su hermano aprobó en un consejo de emergencia- le respondió el dueño del ojo milenario y la princesa cambió de gesto.

-Eso no es verdad- le señaló con suspicacia –Mi hermano sería incapaz de aprobar tales enfrentamientos.

-¡Era la única salida para detener a ese lacayo de Cullelna que ha perjudicado el bienestar de Heliopolis!

-No creo que esa haya sido la única solución para detenerlo- le inquirió la joven cortesana –Ustedes tienen monstruos a su control que son capaces de inmovilizar al más fuerte de las criaturas de un enemigo: mi hermano es, para la dicha de este período, el Faraón Elegido para controlar las tres bestias sagradas. Entonces, ¿por qué se tendría que sellar más monstruos en lápidas si ya cuentan con varios que están sellados y son más fáciles de controlar por el tiempo que llevan con ustedes?

Ante el fuerte argumento de la joven, Aknadin se apoyó en sus pies y se volteó para observarla mejor.

-Llegaste en el momento menos indicado, princesa Athyr.

La joven se extrañó ante lo que había escuchado, tratando de mantener su posición desafiante y de poder.

-Jamás entenderás el sufrimiento por el que tuve que pasar para que mi hijo llegara hasta donde se encuentra… ¡Él es el que debió haber sido elegido Faraón de estas tierras y no tu tonto hermano mayor!

La joven tragó saliva, y oró al cielo para que la protegiera de cualquier ultraje que Aknadin pudiera hacer en contra de ella.

-¿De qué me está hablando?

-De que tu padre, el fallecido rey Aknamkanon, eligió a su hijo como futuro sucesor sabiendo que mi hijo estaba más preparado para semejante cargo.

-¿Su hijo?- le cuestionó Athyr tratando de unir las piezas de un rompecabezas inexplicable -¿De quién está hablando?

-Hablo de la persona… de la cual su corazón se ha encaprichado desde la infancia.

Un viento repentino envolvió a la joven cortesana, deteniendo sus pensamientos en la silueta de su tutor; con los ojos absortos ante lo que escuchaba, la joven bajó la mirada tratando de reaccionar ante el secreto del que se había enterado, ubicando su mano derecha en su boca, para no gritar de ira y desconcierto por el castigo que el destino le había impuesto a una probable futura felicidad.

-_Seth_- susurró Athyr con el iris de sus ojos extraviado, sintiendo el golpe más duro que había recibido sus sentimientos después de la muerte de su progenitor.

-Un padre conoce todo lo que le sucede a un hijo cuando lo tiene cerca, su majestad- prosiguió Aknadin con un tono de voz más grave –Y no era ajeno para mi observar la gran cercanía de los dos cuando estaban solos en la biblioteca central.

Athyr levantó su cabeza lentamente, tratando de mantener el gestó de asombro con su mano en el rostro, escuchando con detenimiento lo que le decía el hermano de su padre.

-Eras un estorbo en mis planes para Seth, Athyr- le indicaba el dueño del "senned eye" a la joven cortesana –Y lo fuiste desde el primer momento en que se supo en el reino que tu madre nuevamente estaba embarazada.

La chica miró al hombre con detenimiento, buscando el argumento perfecto para desterrarlo de una vez por todas en el exilio.

-Fuiste la mayor bendición para Aknamkanon cuando el oráculo le predestinó que serías una bella niña, Athyr- recordaba el hombre, mientras la aludida escuchaba en silencio y con desconfianza –Pero también fuiste la mayor desgracia para tu padre cuando tuvo que decidir entre la vida de su esposa y la tuya.

Athyr abrió un poco más sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas se achicaban en señal de perplejidad. Eran demasiados secretos revelados de los cuales no tenía el mayor conocimiento.

-Si Atemus no era considerado rey de Egipto, Seth ocuparía ese puesto con galardones y méritos; pero contigo en nuestras vidas, mi hijo ya no podría ser opcionado como emperador de este país puesto que el patriarcado debía recaer en la triada real.

La joven cortesana le veía con resentimiento, cuando el hombre le apuntó con su dedo índice.

-¡Y todavía sigues siendo un estorbo para el reino, Athyr!- le gritó Aknadin -¡Debiste haber muerto en vez de Sais para que todo estuviera bien!

-Aún así…-balbuceó la chica, levantando la mirada y tratando de coordinar sus palabras en el tema principal –La decisión de un antiguo faraón, la descendencia no la discute.

-¡Eso estará por verse, su majestad!- le amenazó Aknadin.

-Era por eso que enfrentaba a los reos en las mazmorras, ¿verdad?- le cuestionó la joven con rabia -Quería expulsar el verdadero poder de Kisara para hacerlo suyo, a consta de sacrificar la vida de esa pobre inocente, para usarlo en contra de nosotros y así Seth se convertiría en el sucesor de nuestro padre en el trono.

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia, joven princesa!

-¡Tal vez no lo sea, Aknadin!- exclamó la chica con valentía –Pero si le incumbe a Seth, y no creo que esté dispuesto a apoyarlo, porque cómo usted es digno conocedor de su "hijo", él aprecia a mi hermano y respetará a su Faraón a consta de cualquier eventualidad.

El hombre encolerizó y montó la yegua alazana con rapidez, denotando impotencia.

-Aprovecha tus ultimas horas de vida Athyr, porque cuando regrese de Cullelna… sabrás qué es en realidad el poder de la oscuridad- le amenazó el hombre y golpeando con sus pies el vientre del caballo, el animal avanzó rápidamente, alejando a los dos parientes de la escena.

La joven cortesana se aferró a si misma con fuerza, cuando detrás de ella Shada apareció con agitación.

-¡Ese hombre es demasiado testarudo!- comentó el dueño de la "senned key" tomando aire y fuerza, mientras la princesa le veía alejarse en la distancia –Todavía se encuentra débil para enfrentarse a Basura en esa aldea.

Al parecer, el dueño de la llave milenaria no había escuchado la conversación de la pareja.

-¿Qué sabes de mi hermano, Shada?- le preguntó Athyr con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

-Dicen los guardias que Mana lo encontró algo herido en las laderas del Nilo y cuando supo que Bakura estaba en Cullelna, decidió partir a la aldea para enfrentarlo con los demás Guardianes Sagrados.

-Ese es otro testarudo- murmuró la chica a manera de jovialidad –_Parece que eso es de familia._

El poseedor de la "senned key" notó el gesto meditabundo y distraido de su princesa, provocándole curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-Su majestad, la veo distraída ¿Le sucede algo?

-No es nada, Shada- le negó la joven cortesana al Guardian Sagrado, tranquilizándolo –Por favor, sigue a Aknadin y ayuda a mi hermano, por favor.

-Pero usted quedaría sola y expuesta a cualquier peligro, mi princesa.

-Si es Bakura quien causa las desgracias, está muy lejos del reino para provocar algo, Shada- le recordó y se volteó para observarlo –Yo estaré bien: ve y ayuda a tus compañeros.

Nuevamente, el dueño de la llave milenaria notó algo extraño en su subalterna y le observó con sutileza.

-Su majestad… ¿en serio se encuentra bien?

Athyr le desvió la mirada, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para llenarse de entereza.

-No mucho, Shada- se sinceró con el Guardian Sagrado –Pero estaré bien.

-Entonces espero su señal para partir, su majestad.

Athyr asintió con fuerza y el hombre se retiró con una reverencia, mientras la chica tragaba saliva y miraba al cielo para esclarecer todo lo que había presenciado en tan poco tiempo. Su pensamiento se centraba entre hacerle caso a su hermano mayor, o proteger su vida con la amenaza de Aknadin. Y recordando al emperador atlante, la chica remembró la joya que le había regalado Deuside, y se quitó el collar de su cuello para tomar la piedra entre sus delicados dedos.

Apretando con fuerza el orichalcos en su mano derecha, Athyr cerró sus ojos deseando que lo que anhelaba su hermano se cumpliera: que Deuside regresara por ella para alejarla de Heliopolis y para protegerla de todo sufrimiento y traumatismo por consecuencias funestas que sucedieran. Tenuemente la amazonita brilló, cambiando a un color purpúreo por unos instantes, tornándose un poco más brillante después de ese destello.

En ese preciso instante, su parte oscura –el lado malvado que todos los seres humanos guardan en su inconsciente- se manifestó en un cambio repentino del color de sus ojos después de haber terminado su rezo; acto seguido, el color azulado de sus iris retomaron el color melífero normal que siempre había tenido, cuando una tenue figura estrellada encerrada en un circulo apareció sobre su frente para desvanecerse de la misma manera que duró el cambio de color en la mirada de la joven cortesana.

Athyr cayó al suelo arrodillada, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, y arrojó lejos de ella la joya que le habían obsequiado.

-_Egoísmo_- balbuceó la mujer sin tener razón de lo que decía, cuando reaccionó y observó a su alrededor, mirando en la lejanía la piedra verde de la joya.

La joven comenzó a llorar y nuevamente se tumbó en el suelo… tratando de no pensar en una posible partida de su lugar de nacimiento, sin poder despedirse de quienes quería con toda el alma.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

La tarde se había vuelto oscuridad.

Leves temblores se sentían por toda Heliopolis, mientras a varias horas de allí se desarrollaba una pelea que cambiaría el destino de aquel país. Los guardias que quedaban en palacio tranquilizaban a los fehallines con sus familias, custodiando de ataques eventuales la seguridad de los habitantes de aquella pequeña urbe.

Con desasosiego y tristeza, la joven princesa de aquel reino besó con delicadeza dos pequeños papiros que dejaba en el trono de su hermano mayor, observando con detenimiento el gran vestíbulo que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo. Acomodando un morral en su espalda, llamó a su pequeño felino siamés que merodeaba por allí para que la acompañara en la travesía que tenía pensado emprender; acudiendo al llamado de su dueña, Hassib corrió al encuentro de la mujer quien lo levantó con sutileza mientras tomaba aire y valentía.

-Adios… hermano- susurró con nostalgia Athyr y aceleró el paso a la salida trasera del templo, donde ya tenía preparada un caballo para su partida.

En ese momento, el llamado de varias personas la detuvo en la distancia: Shada, Isis, Shimon y Mana se le acercaron con agitación, mientras la joven cortesana les veía con desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- les cuestionó preocupada no viendo a su hermano mayor con ellos -¿Dónde está Atemus?

-No lo sabemos, su majestad- le respondió Shimon.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo saben?- les preguntó indignada la joven cortesana, soltando a Hassib de sus brazos -¿Acaso su misión no es estar junto a él?

-Lamentamos no tener una respuesta positiva para ello, princesa Athyr- se excusó Isis, respirando agitadamente –Pero estabamos en Cullelna y un ataque imprevisto nos separó sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Por qué sin hacer nada, Isis?- le preguntó la chica a la mujer sacerdotisa –Tienes tu collar milenario que te permite ver el fut… ¿Dónde está tu artículo milenario?

Athyr notó la inexistencia de la joya en el cuello de la Guardiana Sagrada, dándose cuenta que Shada tampoco llevaba consigo su llave milenaria.

-Regresaron a la roca de donde fueron forjados, su majestad- le indicó Mana a su subalterna.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Más adelante se lo explicaremos con detalles, princesa Athyr- se impacientó Shimon y se acercó a la mujer –Cómo no se encuentra el Faraón aquí, pedimos a usted la orden para sacar la artillería de guerra y preparar las tropas para el ataque de Zork.

-¿De Zork?- cuestionó extrañada Athyr -¿Se refieren al Señor del Reino Oscuro?

-¡Viene para acá!- exclamó Mana, incómoda por el inoportuno método mayeutico de la hermana menor del rey de Egipto en esos momentos; cuando al interior del templo sintieron un leve temblor de tierra.

Los allí presentes se refugiaron bajo el marco de la entrada del vestíbulo principal, mientras Shada protegía a la joven princesa bajo su regazo y los demás se agachaban con sigilo y precaución.

-¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, por favor!- exclamó Athyr en señal de aprobación y de inmediato Shimon y Shada se retiraron para dar la orden al alférez de seguridad -A mí no me vuelvas a levantar la voz, Mana- le exigió la princesa del Alto Egipto a la aprendiz de su fallecido visir -Recuerda quien eres

-Perdóneme, su majestad- se disculpó la hechicera con una reverencia al suelo –No volverá a ocurrir.

-Es lógico que tenga muchas preguntas porque no estaba con ustedes y no tengo conocimiento de lo que ocurrió en Cullelna, Mana.

-¡Athyr!- exclamó una voz en la distancia, subiendo las escaleras que estaban al frente del vestíbulo principal, llamando con preocupación y desconcierto.

La aludida se levantó al reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba, esperando que llegara hasta ella su hermano mayor, acompañado del dueño del cetro milenario **(n/a: ¡QUE PENA! Aquí daño la verdadera trama del anime para mi beneficio… sorry ^^U)**

-¡Hermano!- exclamó la mujer con alegría y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, no queriendo soltarse por la calidez que la pareja estaba sintiendo en esos momentos -¡Gracias a Ra te encuentras bien!

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien- le comentó Isis a Seth, mientras Mana sonreía al ver a los dos hermanos abrazarse como nunca lo habían hecho en público.

El poseedor del "senned rod" miró a la hermana menor del faraón, desviando la mirada al recordar lo que desde hacía tiempo eran pero que ambos desconocían, sintiendo un fuerte resentimiento con el destino y con su actual estatus dentro de la familia real.

-Athyr, necesito que huyas de aquí- le recomendó Atemus a la chica, retirándose de ella y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha –Por mucho que las tropas ataquen, no estoy seguro de que sobrevivamos a la fuerza de Zork, así que…

Atemus apretó sus manos un poco más en las clavículas de su pariente y bajó la mirada, sollozando ante lo que no quería que sucediera.

-Con el dolor de mi alma… necesito que te vayas, Athyr.

-Hermano…- vaciló la aludida.

-Faraón- susurraron Mana e Isis al unísono, viendo por vez primera al Faraón de Egipto llorar en frente de ellas.

-Podría irse al Bajo Egipto, princesa Athyr- comentó Seth al recordar a la homóloga de su rey, revelando en cierto grado el plan que tenía la joven antes de que su hermano le recomendara huir de Heliopolis –Valkana estaría dispuesta a darle asilo político mientras pasa este enfrentamiento.

El Faraón de Egipto recordó a la mujer en la urbe de Karnak

-No sabemos si la furia de Zork pueda llegar hasta Karnak, Seth- le recriminó Atemus, cuando recordó al emperador Deuside y levantó la mirada hacia su hermana menor –Athyr… vete con Deuside.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la sugerencia de su Faraón.

-Pero mi rey- se quejó el sacerdote del cetro del milenio –Es un extranjero: no sabemos si estará dispuesto a recibir a la princesa.

-Yo sé que sí la recibirá- afirmó el faraón con certeza y le sonrió a su hermana menor, dándole tranquilidad y confianza –Athyr… por lo que veo, estabas lista para irte lejos, ¿verdad?

La joven se sorprendió de la agudeza con que su hermano la conocía, y le asintió con firmeza.

-Creí que era lo que me habrías dicho que hiciera si no me alcanzaba a despedir de ti.

-Entonces parte y sálvate, mi bella niña- le susurró con dulzura apoyando su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de la chica en señal de aprobación -Te voy a extrañar… Athyr- sollozó el hombre para nuevamente aferrarse al cuerpo de su hermana menor, evitando separarse de ella –Me va a hacer mucha falta tu sonrisa y tu presencia.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, hermano- lloró la chica y bajó su mirada, escondiendo sus húmedos ojos en los hombros de su pariente –Pero es necesaria esta partida por el bien de todos.

-Asi es- se separó el Faraón para observar el rostro de su joven hermana y lo levantó con su mano derecha, secándole las marcas de las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica –Y así tiene que ser.

En ese momento, Athyr se separó de su hermano para despedirse de la sacerdotisa.

-Oh, Isis- le abrazó la princesa real con efusividad y la aludida respondió a su afecto, permitiendose abrazarla con la misma confianza que le estaba manifestando –Por favor: cuida de mi hermano aunque ya no tengan esos artículos milenarios.

-Estamos aquí para protegerlo, mi princesa- le comentó la dueña del "senned necklace" –Y siéntase segura de que haremos todo lo posible para destruir a Zork- añadió con desconcierto para tranquilizar a la chica, aunque estaba consciente de que el destino de todos era turbio y desconcertante, por las visiones que estaba teniendo.

-Gracias, Isis- le dijo Athyr y miró a Mana –Por favor… sé una excelente hechicera como lo fue Mahaado.

La chica asintió con seriedad, cuando la joven cortesana miró a Seth y tragó saliva, separándose de Isis, mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras para despedirse de él, sabiendo que ya no lo veía como el Guardian Sagrado que era, sino como su primo – hermano.

El sacerdote le sonrió con algo de tristeza, cuando Athyr rompió el protocolo real y saltó hacia el chico para abrazarlo en frente de todos; Seth reaccionó por arcorreflejo y la sostuvo con fuerza, aferrándose fuertemente a ese abrazo cálido y tierno, mientras reposaba su rostro en el hombro izquierdo.

Todos entendieron el sentimiento de los dos jóvenes por su cercanía y su consanguinidad, y trataron de no hacerse suposiciones por algo que era comprensible; pero, ¿sabía Athyr que el joven sacerdote y ella eran más allegados de lo que la princesa suponía?

En esos momentos, Shada y Shimon hicieron una señal en la distancia a quienes veían en la altura de la entrada al vestíbulo principal, alegrándose por la presencia de su emperador y del sacerdote Seth, cuando Isis codeó a Mana para que se retiraran del lugar y acompañaran a los Guardianes Sagrados en la distancia, y la aprendiz de hechicería entendió el mensaje extralinguístico de la sacerdotisa, obedeciéndola.

Atemus se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su hermana menor se separara del poseedor del cetro milenario, notando que en la distancia Zork se acercaba con paso lento y endureció su mirada al observarlo.

-¡Seth!- exclamó Athyr con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla que nadie se dio cuenta por las amplias gabardinas de la joven que ocultaban parte del cuerpo de los dos –_Por favor, perdóname_- le susurró con sutileza.

El sacerdote le observó de reojo un poco extrañado.

-_Discúlpame por mi actitud contigo… yo no sabía que el destino nos ocultaba que éramos primos._

El sacerdote se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado y bajó la mirada, tratando de pensar en algo que tranquilizara a la chica en esos momentos tan emblemáticos. Además, ¿cómo se habría enterado de toda la verdad?

-_No tengo que perdonarte nada, mi bella Athyr_- le murmuró Seth –_Al contrario: debo agradecerle al destino por permitirme conocer antes de que partieras, de que tengo parte de tu sangre. _

Athyr sonrió por el halago, y bajo su gabardina un leve rubor maquilló sus mejillas bronceadas; Seth le regaló una amplia sonrisa y la bajó con cuidado.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, mi princesa- recalcó el joven sacerdote e inclinándose a manera de reverencia, le hizo una señal de despedida –Cuídese mucho y ojala los dioses permitan que te tengamos nuevamente cerca.

-Gracias, Seth- se despidió la joven y se acercó a su hermano, notando la extraña figura que se acercaba a Heliopolis en la distancia y tomando valentía, le regaló un beso en la mejilla al primer hijo del rey Aknamkanon.

-Hasta pronto… Atemus- se despidió la chica y el aludido sonrió con tristeza.

-Hasta pronto… Athyr- repitió el rey del Alto Egipto y la joven se adentró al vestíbulo principal, buscando la salida trasera del templo donde su caballo le aguardaba.

Corriendo a la salida del templo, la chica montó el animal con rapidez cuando sintió el maullido de Hassib cerca de ella y del caballo y le llamó para que se montara con ella, a lo cual el felino siames no dudó ni un instante. Acomodándolo debajo de su túnica marrón y con la misma ligereza, apresuró el paso en sentido suroriental a Heliopolis, buscando en el Bajo Egipto el puerto del Nilo, tratando de encontrar allí la embarcación en la que había llegado el emperador atlante.

En ese momento, observó al cielo y recordó el destello de energía que había observado en la distancia un par de horas atrás, mostrando una pequeña figura de un dragón alado en tonalidades plateadas, antes de que empezaran los rayos y relámpagos y que el clima cambiara de repente.

-Esa era Kisara- dijo reconociendo en su subconsciente aquel destello de luz blanca -¡Vaya que tenemos una excelente seguridad!- exclamó a manera de sarcasmo, cuando cambió su semblante al recordar a los dueños del senned rod y el senned puzzle –Hermano… Seth… por favor, cuídense… y que Ra los proteja y bendiga en ese enfrentamiento.

Acomodando la capucha de la amplia gabardina marrón que lucía la joven cortesana, Athyr movió las riendas del caballo, dando una señal de afán y evitó mirar hacia atrás a pesar de los pequeños temblores que se sentían y que con cada minuto que pasaba, el cielo se oscurecía y el ambienta se ponía turbio y agreste.

-Tan solo espero que ese barco aún no haya zarpado del puerto de Karnak- murmuraba la chica, recordando que el emperador Deuside le había comentando que la embarcación en la que había llegado con sus tripulantes estaba atracada en esa pequeña zona rural al sur del Egipto.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

En horas de la mañana, la joven cortesana había llegado a la lejana ciudad de Karnak. Efectivamente, el gran Galeón de Lucha con las características que le había relatado el emperador atlante a la princesa egipcia estaba atracado en el pequeño puerto de la zona. Con un sueño que la estaba rindiendo, la joven sacó fuerzas para bajarse del potro y acercarse con sigilo a los pocos hombres que salían del gran barco con cargamento y artillería.

-_Parece que Valkana aceptó los acuerdos comerciales del rey Deuside_- pensó Athyr y recordó a su hermano, sonriendo con un gesto de angustia -_¿Cuál habrá sido la garantía prendaria?_

-¿Princesa Athyr?- le llamó una voz conocida, y la joven volteó ante el llamado de quien la había reconocido bajo la amplia gabardina.

La princesa del Alto Egipto reconoció al emperador Deuside y a la joven Valkana, quien la veía con asombro y extrañeza al tiempo.

-¡Emperador Deuside!- exclamó Athyr con alegría -¡Que bueno que pude alcanzarlo!

-¿Qué haces por Karnak, Athyr?- le preguntó la Faraona del Bajo Egipto –Pensé que todavía estabas en tierras orientales, princesa.

-Tuve que huir de Heliopolis, Valkana- contestó la aludida –La situación se complicó y Zork emergió del Reino de la Oscuridad.

Ambos reyes se asustaron ante lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Zork despertó?- cuestionó Valkana con preocupación –Eso explica la oscuridad repentina de ayer y los dos eclipses.

-¿Eclipses?- se extrañó Athyr, recordando los dos fenómenos que habían pasado el día anterior –¿Que acaso no es la batalla de Ra contra el Apohis cuando sucede ese acontecimiento?

-En Atlántida se le llama eclipses, princesa Athyr- intervino Deuside ante la referencia mítica del fenómeno en Egipto.

-Ya veo.

-Mandaré varias tropas para inspeccionar Heliopolis, princesa- le dijo Valkana a la hermana menor del Faraón del Alto Egipto –Es probable que estén necesitando ayuda.

-Gracias, Valkana- le agradeció la joven cortesana a la homóloga de su hermano, cuando observó al atlante -Perdóneme si me retrase en llegar, rey Deuside.

-Al contrario, princesa Athyr- le negó el hombre con serenidad –Me sorprende que haya podido ubicarme.

-Creo que el orichalcos me ayudó a localizarlo- comentó Athyr observando la piedra en su collar, cuando Valkana reconoció la piedra en la joya de la princesa egipcia.

-Si el orichalcos te ayudo a través del desierto para buscar al rey Deuside, es probable que nos ayude para que nuestra sabiduría nos brinde la prosperidad que los dioses nos auguran- halagó la emperatriz de Karnak e hizo una reverencia al hombre atlante -Gracias por su valiosa presencia en nuestras tierras, emperador Deuside- le agradeció la faraona –Espero que los acuerdos comerciales sean provechosos para ambas naciones.

En ese momento, Athyr notó que la joven emperatriz también llevaba consigo la piedra en uno de los anillos de su mano derecha.

-No es nada, reina Valkana- le tranquilizó Deuside a su homóloga de tierras lejanas, cuando observó a la hermana menor del rey de Heliopolis –Debo suponer que viajaras conmigo a Atlántida, ¿verdad?

La aludida asintió bajo la amplia gabardina.

-En nombre del Faraón Atemus, pido asilo político en sus tierras hasta que la guerra en Heliopolis cese- le pidió la hija del rey Aknamkanon al emperador de Atlantida.

-Asilo político concedido, princesa Athyr- no dudó en contestar el hombre ante el protocolo de la joven egipcia, cuando le observó una sonrisa de felicidad a la chica en su rostro.

-Gracias por su amable atención- agradeció la chica uniendo sus manos en señal de gratitud.

-En alguna ocasión, el destino hará que ustedes me devuelvan este gran favor- recalcó el hombre y llamó con su mano a uno de sus hombres para que guiaran al caballo de la joven cortesana y sus pertenencias al interior.

Pasadas unas horas, el gran galeon zarpó del puerto de Karnak, tomando cauce norte en busca del Mediterráneo. Valkana se despidió de la embarcación con sus dos cetros reales cruzándolos en el pecho, mientras el rey Deuside hizo una señal con su cetro atlante a la joven emperatriz, mientras Athyr le veía con tristeza desde la popa del barco, sosteniendo un cofre de jade entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, Hassib se subió en el travesaño del babor al lado de su dueña, causando una gran impresión a los que allí adentro viajaban.

Deuside se acercó a la joven egipcia, notando el animal a su lado y sintió curiosidad por el felino que la acompañaba.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó el rey Deuside a Athyr haciendo alusión a Hassib, cuando la chica miró a su mascota para luego acariciarla.

-Es un gato, emperador Deuside- le dijo la chica –Su nombre es Hassib.

-En mi reino no hay especies como esas- le explicó el hombre, observando el felino con detenimiento y se acercó para acariciarlo, cuando el gato se dejó acicalar por el extraño –Tiene un suave pelaje y parece ser muy tranquilo.

-¿Puede venir con nosotros?- le preguntó la chica y el hombre lo meditó unos instantes.

-No lo sé- le dijo –Tal vez desequilibre la fauna de nuestra región con su presencia.

-Le prometo que se portará bien, rey Deuside- le explicó la joven a manera de súplica –Hassib es de hábitos nocturnos y merodea cerca de lo que conoce. Además, sería lo único "con vida" que me traería de Heliopolis.

En ese momento, a la chica se le tornó en semblante en un gesto de nostalgia y dos pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos de color miel.

-¿Aparte de esa urna de cuarzo verde?- le preguntó mirando el cofre del senet y la chica sonrió levemente, enjugándose las marcas de lágrimas que aún reposaban en su rostro.

-No es cuarzo verde- le replicó Athyr –Esa caja esta hecha de jade: una piedra preciosa que se extrae de los suelos de Heliopolis.

-¿Y por qué la conservas con tanto deseo?- le preguntó el hombre de manera circunspecta, y la joven princesa miró la caja, recordando el día que un chico que ella admiraba tanto se la regalo cuando eran muy pequeños.

-Porque es el primer regalo que me dio la persona más importante para mí- le contestó Athyr con cierta nostalgia y tocó la urna de jade, abriéndola para enseñársela a quien sería su mentor de ahora en adelante.

El rey Deuside agudizó su mirada, deduciendo por el tono de la voz de la chica, que ella no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a su hermano mayor cuando menciono que se lo había obsequiado alguien a quien le tenia profundo aprecio, que debería ser la persona más importante para ella en esos momentos, después de su padre.

-No es sólo una caja de jade: es un juego llamado _senet._- le dijo Athyr y le mostró las piezas con forma de escarabajos.

-¡Ah! ¡Un juego de mesa! ¡Que divertido!- exclamó el hombre con atención -¿Y de que se trata, princesa Athyr?

-El objetivo del senet es llevar las ocho piezas al otro extremo del tablero y sacarlas del juego; dependiendo del número del lanzamiento de estos pequeños dados, se juega con todas las piezas repartiendo el digito en el tablero para avanzar las fichas. De igual forma, se debe evitar que el adversario llegue a su lado del tablero. Y quien logre extraer el mayo numero de fichas del tablero sin bloquear las posibilidades de movimientos permitidos, gana.

-Se escucha interesante- le dijo el emperador atlante y le pidió la urna para observarla con mayor detenimiento, cuando la chica obedeció a la petición –Princesa Athyr: quiero pedirle algo que le será de gran ayuda cuando lleguemos a mis tierras.

La aludida le observó atenta y el hombre agudizó su mirada.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Atlántida, le pido que luzca el collar del orichalcos y que siempre lo use en su estadía en ella.

Athyr se extrañó ante la petición y extrajo de su túnica el fino collar de platino y observó la piedra en forma de cuarzo rosa.

-Más adelante, se dará cuenta del por qué de mi petición- finalizó el emperador atlante y la joven asintió, tocando con delicadeza la alhaja, mientras observaba en la distancia, como el lugar donde había nacido se alejaba cada vez mas, siendo tal vez la última ocasión en que miraría a Karnak mientras estuviera con vida.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Ahora llega la parte interesante de mi historia: la breve estancia de Athyr en tierras atlantes… ahora se explicaran algunas cosas también inconclusas en esa parte de la historia de la destrucción de la Atlántida. Les prometo que será interesante y cero cursi.

Lamento haber alterado la llegada de Atem y Seth mientras los Guardianes Sagrados alistaban las tropas y el armamento para el ataque a Zork para ubicarlos a todos en un solo encuentro con mi personaje ficticio, pero hasta el mismo final de la historia en el anime es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que los "agradables" amigos de Yugi intervinieron en la historia de la batalla egipcia, cuando realmente no pudo haber sido así puesto que se presentaría una redundancia en el tiempo y en el espacio (aspectos complejos de entender y de explicar en estos momentos) así que ¡se vale todo!

Preparaos para el desenlace de esta historia: espero no decepcionarlos!


	4. Pergamino 4 En tierras Poseidónicas

**CUARTO PERGAMINO: En tierras Poseidónicas**

**(n/a: Nuevamente pido disculpas, pero el cap 178 lo he modificado para satisfacer mis necesidades creativas, pero he respetado la esencia del relato de la Atlantida según la versión del anime)**

Un largo mes había transcurrido desde que Deuside y Athyr partieron de tierras egipcias y se encontraban pocas millas en altamar para llegar a la espléndida Atlántida.

En el momento en que se embarcaron para retomar el viaje por vía marítima, la joven princesa se mareaba constantemente y vomitaba sin ninguna explicación; se sentía avergonzaba con todos los hombres que la custodiaban y estaban al pendiente de ella por se la única mujer en la tripulación, pero su organismo no se sentía bien por no estar acostumbrado al vaiven de las olas y a los movimientos ondulantes del gran barco, y se disculpaba a cada rato por hacerlos pasar momentos incómodos.

Al final del día 30, un grumete divisó tierra y la chica no temió acercarse a la proa del barco para conocer a la famosa Atlántida: un complejo de pequeños cayos rodeaban a una isla central, y todos estaba interconectados por estructuras de acabados más elegantes que los que ella había visto en su viaje a Chin Shih Huang. De igual manera, en el centro del complejo de islotes, se veía una gran cúpula y más en la distancia, tal vez la última isla (la mas alejada) una montaña escarpada con una pequeña edificación en su cima, notando que por los cielos zurcaban pequeños artefactos con personas en su interior, causándole gran conmoción a la joven egipcia.

Athyr estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, cuando el emperador atlante se le acercó con cautela.

-Le presento mi humilde tierra, princesa Athyr- le dijo el hombre y la chica sonrió complacida.

-Es el lugar más bello y colorido que he visto en toda mi vida, emperador Deuside- comentó extasiada mientras lo que observaba de la ciudad se hacía cada vez más claro y detallado por estarse acercando a atraco en el puerto.

-¿Se siente mejor?- le preguntó Deuside y la joven asintió.

-Si- afirmó con un poco de dolor de cabeza –No pensé que el mar me trataría así de mal siendo otra maravilla que he visto en toda esta travesía.

-Y aún no ha visto el templo de Clite en la cima de la montaña, mi bella princesa- comentó el emperador y Athyr le observó con gran expectativa.

Al momento de atracar en el puerto y descender de la gran embarcación, la joven egipcia notó las facciones peculiares de los atlantes: todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, tenían los cabellos de color cenizo o blanco y los ojos azules de distintas tonalidades; vestían túnicas ligeras con prendas delicadas en plata y sandalias estilo babilónico. Los hombres eran de gran estatura mientras las mujeres eran bajas, pero de contextura atletica.

-_Las mujeres atlantes tienen un gran parecido con Kisara_- pensó la princesa egipcia, recordando a la cautiva de su ahora primo Seth -_¿Acaso ella sería de estas tierras?_

-Acompáñeme, princesa- le indicó el emperador Deuside, guiándola a un carruaje finísimo ubicado a varios metros de ellos –En palacio nos esperan.

Athyr asintió, cuando el rey se acordó de una orden y le hizo una señal a un subordinado (que tenía el estilo de un sacerdote), y el aludido se le acercó con sigilo.

-Si, ¿mi señor?- preguntó el hombre y el emperador le indicó a su protegida que siguiera su camino; la chica obedeció.

-Envía las tropas a las tierras del heliopolis: uno de sus dos emperadores no permitió hacer negociaciones bilaterales, así que sufrirá las consecuencias de su ingenuidad.

-¿Y que pasará con los atenienses, mi rey?

-Esos helenos también están tras las tierras de los faraones- meditó por unos instantes el rey Deuside, cruzándose de brazos –Es por ello que estamos batallando para controlar esas tierras abundantes; así que sería conveniente enviar una tropa a esas fértiles tierras e invadirla, sin que los atenienses se den cuenta. Hemos estado mucho tiempo en guerra por el control de unas tierras que ninguno ha pisado, asi que si por lo menos asentamos tropas y establecemos un sitio en ellas, será más fácil argumentar la propiedad de la tierra de heliopolis para Atlántida.

-Es usted un gran sabio, mi rey- le halagó su sacerdote e hizo una reverencia a manera de obediencia –Enseguida enviare unas tropas a esas tierras en una tropa de galeras con la misión de sitiar e invadir parte de las zonas rurales con menos seguridad.

-En estos momentos el faraón del Alto Egipto está pasando por un período de oscurantismo debido al mal uso de las fuerzas de sus deidades guerreras, así que sería conveniente atacar zonas retiradas puesto que todo su poderío estará concentrado en la guerra civil interna al interior de la urbe.

-Asi será, mi señor- finalizó el hombre y se retiró del lugar.

Deuside caminó rápidamente para dirigirse al carruaje, acomodándose al interior del mismo.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- le pregunto la joven egipcia y el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Nada que no se pueda controlar, mi bella princesa- le tranquilizó.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- exclamaba una pequeña niña de cuatro años al encuentro de su padre, luciendo las túnicas reales de la alcurnia atlante.

El hombre la observó con dulzura y agachándose a su altura, la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le brindó el más calido de los recibimientos.

-Mi bella Chris, mi preciosa sirena- le halagó su padre, acariciándole sus cobrizos cabellos entrenzados y le besó la frente -¿Te portaste bien?

-Si, papá- afirmó la niña y observó al hombre que la estaba protegiendo –El abuelo me cuido mucho.

El alto emperador de aquellas tierras observó a su progenitor con respeto, mientras la invitada del rey veía en silencio y asombrada lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

El felino siames maulló, llamando la atención de la niña, y la pequeña se acercó a la mujer extraña, aferrada de la mano de su padre.

-¿Qué es eso, papá?- preguntó Chris con extrañeza y miró a la mujer de facciones extranjeras -¿Y ella quién es?

-Es una invitada que nos acompañará de ahora en adelante, mi princesa- le respondió el atlante y la cargó en sus brazos –Su nombre es Athyr, princesa del Alto Heliopolis.

El hombre de mayor edad agudizó la mirada ante el lugar de procedencia de la mujer y se acercó a su hijo y nieta.

-¿Y ese bicho tan raro, que es?- preguntó la niña y el gato maulló.

Athyr, estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando: ¿Cómo era posible que les entendiera su lenguaje si la lengua egipcia era tan distinta a los sonidos que estaba escuchando de los allí presentes? No obstante, se arriesgó a hablar, contestándole a la joven princesa.

-Es un gato, princesa- respondió Athyr en su lengua egipcia, mientras la familia real le entendía en la lengua atlante –Se llama Hassib.

El felino con su pata delantera tocó suavemente la manita de la pequeña y la niña sonrió divertida.

-Es suavecito- dijo, atreviéndose a tocar al felino y con sus dos manos y sintió el mullido pelaje del gato, a pesar de la contextura delgada de la raza siamés -¿Puedo?

Athyr asintió con una sonrisa y depositó a Hassib entre los brazos de la princesa, para que después el rey Deuside la dejara en el suelo y se entretuviera con el felino.

-Es un espécimen bastante interesante, señorita Athyr- le comentó el hombre de mayor edad a la joven egipcia e hizo una reverencia con su brazo derecho a manera de saludo –Sea bienvenida a esta nuestras tierras: yo soy Corazón de Acero, el gobernante de la Atlántida.

-Un placer, Corazón de Acero- saludó la princesa egipcia y retiró la capucha de su gabardina para que la observara mejor.

-Tiene una belleza exótica, señorita Athyr- le halagó el padre de Deuside y la chica se ruborizó –Su tez bronceada hace un lindo contraste con el color oscuro de su cabello y los ojos miel de sus iris: muy diferente al prototipo de belleza de la mujer atlante.

Athyr se tornó mas sonrojada cuando Deuside sonrió.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tenerla en nuestra isla?- le preguntó Corazón de Acero a la joven egipcia.

La hermana del Faraón Atem aun no salía del asombro de poderles entender en su idioma atlante: escuchaba en lengua distinta, pero algo en sus subconsciente le traducía los significados al homólogo egipcio, y se sentía algo fascinada por lo que estaba sucediendo con esa comunicación divina.

-Mis tierras están en guerra civil interna, Corazón de Acero- respondió Athyr y aferró con fuerza su urna de jade –Mi hermano, faraón del Alto Egipto, quiso protegerme enviándome a tierras seguras y le pidió el gran favor a su hijo para que me diera asilo político en Atlantida, mientras se culminan los enfrentamientos.

El hombre observó a su hijo en un tono de reproche, no entendiendo el proceder del chico si al interior de la Atlántida también estaban sucediendo acontecimientos extraños desde que cayeron del cielo aquellas piedras misteriosas, por lo que no era tampoco un lugar seguro para la mujer extranjera.

-Es… es un gesto muy generoso por parte de Dartz el haberte protegido en estas tierras- comentó Corazón de Acero colocándole una mano en el hombro de su hijo, mientras la pequeña Chris jugueteaba encantada con Hassib, quien también estaba fascinado con la presencia de la niña –Espero que tu estadía sea agradable y que aprendas muchas cosas de nuestras tradiciones.

-Gracias, señor- agradeció la chica, con una reverencia de cabeza, cuando el hombre tomó con sutileza la urna de jade de las manos de la chica.

-Debo suponer que esto es un senet, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó Corazón de Acero y Athyr se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?- balbuceó extrañada y el aludido sonrió.

-La sabiduría de los años, pequeña- le dijo con jovialidad y se retiró del lugar, cuando la niña siguió a su abuelo con el felino detrás de ella.

-Te voy a presentar a mi mascota, Hassib- le decía Chris al felino, llevándolo entre sus brazos, haciendo referencia a su cánido –Sé que se llevaran muy bien.

Mientras tanto, Athyr los veía alejarse con gesto de perplejidad, tratando de hallar una respuesta razonable a lo que le estaba sucendiendo.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- se cuestionó la joven egipcia muy impresionada y Deuside se le acercó.

-Corazón de Acero ha viajado por tierras cercanas antes de que nacieramos, princesa Athyr- respondió el hombre y la aludida le observó con algo de recelo.

-Su padre le llamó "Dartz"- recordó la chica -¿Acaso ese es su nombre en atlante?

El hombre asintió.

-Me imagino que debes estar sorprendida también porque haz estado entendiendo el lenguaje atlante, ¿verdad?

Athyr aprobó con energía, con un gesto de expectativa.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué?- le preguntó con ansiedad -¿Por qué he podido entender el lenguaje que hablan ustedes?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije, cuando salimos de Karnak, que lucieras la prenda que te regalé desde el mismo instante que abandonáramos tus tierras?

Athyr recordó la amazonita en su pecho y lo tocó con cautela.

-Es por esta piedra, ¿verdad?

-Así es- dijo el emperador Deuside –El orichalcos hace que se rompa la maldición de Babel, logrando que nos comuniquemos en una lengua universal aunque escuchemos un lenguaje distinto al que nos hemos acostumbrado a escuchar **(n/a: La maldición de Babel es invención mía, tomada del pasaje bíblico de la confusión de las lenguas en la región de Sinar ****[****Gen 11****]****)**

-¿La maldición de Babel?

-Fue la maldición universal de una deidad de oriente para castigar la arrogancia de los hombres por construir una edificación que los acercara al santuario del dios; y esa maldición castigó a todos los habitantes del mundo, estuvieran involucrados o no.

-Mmmm- murmuró la chica –Ahora entiendo de donde se origina que existan lenguas tan distintas: yo pasé momentos incómodos en Chin Shih Huang porque al principio no podía expresarles mi intenciones para con ellos; gracias a Ra, tuve la dicha de contar con una persona que entendía las dos lenguas y agradezco a ese individuo su valiosa ayuda para comprender los hábitos de la gente de oriente.

Enseguida, la chica se quitó el collar y miró el orichalcos con alegría.

-¡Cómo me hubiera servido esta alhaja en esos momentos!- exclamó con alegría, cuando recordó a su hermano y a su reino y cambio su gesto repentinamente.

El emperador le observó, entendiendo su nostalgia y suspiró hondo.

-Te recomiendo que descanses, princesa Athyr- le sugirió el hombre y le señaló una puerta –Debes estar cansada de un viaje bastante largo y estresante para ti.

-No mucho- dijo la chica y sonrió –Es una gran sorpresa que usted ya sea padre, emperador Deuside- le comentó, cambiando de tema y remembrando a la pequeña princesa –Tiene una hija muy bella.

-_Igual que su madre_- susurró con algo de molestia el rey de Atlántida, y Athyr no alcanzó a comprender lo que había murmurado el hombre de cabello blanco largo.

-Ahora que lo veo…- meditó Athyr mirando hacia arriba de reojo –Mi hermano se hubiera escandalizado si se hubiese enterado de que el contratista del pacto comercial no había sido honesto en sus intenciones con relación a la garantía prendaria.

El rey atlante se detuvó y la chica le observó extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntó Athyr confundida de la actitud silenciosa del hombre que la miraba con detenimiento, y sonrió levemente.

-¡Tiene razón!- exclamó para darle la razón, y ambos continuaron caminando –Pero eso solo lo sabemos los dos y morirá con ambos, ¿verdad?

La princesa egipcia asintió con jovialidad, mientras la pareja se acercaba a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

_-¡Todo es culpa de ese aerolito que ha caído del cielo! ¡Esa piedra será la perdición de nuestra civilización!_

_-¡Eso es mentira, padre!_

_-Como me puedes decir eso, Dartz: desde que esas piedras aparecieron en Atlántida como estalacmitas, nuestra gente se volvió arrogante, egoísta y hereje ¡Ya no respetan a Poseidon y Clite!_

_-Tambien gracias a esas piedras hemos avanzado mucho en la ciencia y en nuestras invenciones, padre: si no fuese por el orichalcos no hubiesemos dado la batalla que le estamos dando a los atenienses._

_-Esa batalla también es un ridículo absurdo: estamos bien con las tierras que nos dieron los dioses ¿Por qué debemos invadir tierras que no son nuestras?_

_-Para aprovechar su agricultura y tesoros, padre._

_-Esa no es la respuesta de un hombre sensato, Dartz: estas respondiendo como un ser con ambición y desprecio._

_Los hombres se miraron con enfado, cuando el mayor de los dos suspiró hondo._

_-Por favor, hijo mío: esa piedra ya esta influyendo sobre ti, como lo hizo con Iona_

_-¡No metas a Iona en este asunto! Ella en su ambición de poder se transformó en esa horrible criatura: ese fue el castigo de Poseidón por su codicia._

_-¡Sabes bien que eso no es cierto! El orichalcos la transformó en eso y para que no lastimara a Chris tuviste que…_

_-¡Basta, padre!- el emperador Deuside se tumbó al suelo agarrando sus cabeza con fuerza, mientras recordaba el asesinato de su esposa y el dilema que se le había presentado al elegir entre dos vidas -¡No fue fácil para mí tomar esa decisión! ¡Era el amor de mi vida! La madre de mi pequeña: O era Iona… o era Chris._

_El joven rey de Atlantida lloró con desconsuelo, mientras su padre se agachaba para consolarlo._

_-Hijo… por favor… por el bien de nuestra sociedad… manda a retirar el orichalcos de Atlantida y que lo sumerjan en las aguas profundas: Poseidón sabrá que hacer con ellas._

_Un minuto de silencio inundo el lugar._

_-Hazle caso a la sabiduría de Corazón de Acero, Dartz- le recalcó su padre y el aludido levantó la mirada, mientras ambos parientes se daban un abrazo fraternal –Por Chris, hijo mío: retira las piedras de Atlántida. No permitas que a la niña también le suceda lo mismo que a Iona, y ella no dude en asesinarte sin piedad._

_-¡Jamás! Primero muerto antes que a Chris le paso algo._

_-Entonces hazme caso y obedece mis palabras: ¡Retira el Orichalcos de Atlántida!_

" " " " " " ""

Dartz divagaba en la oscuridad en una de las plazas más grandes de su ciudad; sentado sobre una banca y en posición meditabunda, el emperador atlante recordaba aquella discusión con Corazón de Acero y miró en la distancia como varios picos del orichalcos parecían monumentos por todo el lugar, mientras emanaban un tenue brillo verduzco.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- meditó sobre el poder de las piedras y recordó las bendiciones que su tierra había recibido por ellas -¿Cómo una piedra puede tener el poder de cambiar el corazón de los seres humanos? ¿Cómo?

Levantándose del asiento, y caminando sobre la plaza y con el cielo más estrellado que nunca antes se había visto en su tierra, se acercó al monolito más grande ubicado en el centro de la plaza, cuando la piedra brilló ante la presencia del hombre.

-Tú no debes poseer una esencia maligna- le hablaba el emperador atlante a la piedra –Nos has regalado la dicha de avanzar en la ciencia y en la tecnología esclareciendo las incógnitas que teníamos sobre la esencia de la vida y de las invenciones: eres nuestra clave para ser mejor que las demás civilizaciones.

Dartz tocó la piedra apoyando toda su palma derecha, cuando el orichalcos brilló con más intensidad.

-Gracias a ti… - vaciló el hombre, cambiándosele el tono de la voz –Destruiremos a los estúpidos atenienses… y a esos testarudos egipcios. ¡Dame el poder para vencer sobre esos ignorantes!

En ese preciso momento, el iris derecho del ojo del emperador matizó tono miel en un azul cielo; toda la ambición y los malos deseos se manifestaron en su rostro, y el orichalcos estremeció la tierra atlante y los cielos se nublaron al instante, como quien observa en la distancia la predicción de una tormenta interminable.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡se viene la destrucción de la Atlantida! ¡Y el regreso de hijo pródigo a casa!


	5. Pergamino 5 El primer y último instante

**Quinto pergamino: El primer y último instante**

Segundo día en tierra Atlantida. Horas nocturnas.

La joven egipcia estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía en aquellas tierras acuáticas: luciendo una falda larga de pliegues blancos ajustada al cuerpo, un strapless plegado en el mismo tono y con el cabello recogido y la joya del orichalcos adornando su cuello, la chica seguía a la pequeña Chris mientras le mostraba las calles, los pequeños templos de adoración y las tiendas de accesorios y frutas a una admirada extranjera que cada vez se extasiaba aún más de las maravillas que era aquella ciudad-país, sorprendiéndose con los vehículos voladores de transporte que habían llamado más su atención, mientras pensaba que aquellas máquinas serían útiles en su tierra para desplazarse entre zonas rurales.

Después de un día bastante agotador, y sin tener noticias del emperador que la había traído a esa isla, la joven se despidió de la pequeña princesa y de su abuelo entrando a sus aposentos para descansar de un día difícil, tumbándose en la mullida cama sin quitarse las prendas atlantes.

-Esas naranjas son una fruta muy deliciosa- murmuraba Athyr recordando al cítrico que se había comido en la cena –Si puedo llevarme algunas cosas de aquí, le llevaré varias naranjas a mi hermano: estoy segura de que le encantarían.

En esos momentos recordó a su pariente y su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Será que pudieron derrotar a Zork?- se cuestionó a si misma, pensando en el mes que pasaría lejos de Heliopolis, cuando el sueño fue apoderándose de sus ojos y el cuerpo accedió a descansar sin reparos de un día que había sido agradable para ambas soberanas.

No había descansado tres horas cuando la joven entresueños escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta con desesperación.

-¡Princesa Athyr!- le llamaba un hombre con un tono de voz agitado, mientras la aludida descansaba en un aposento de huéspedes, rendida por el largo paseo -¡Joven egipcia, por favor levántese!

Los gritos del hombre hicieron que la chica se olvidara de su estado onírico para observar con molestia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

-¡Abrame, señorita Athyr! ¡Soy yo, Corazón de Acero!

La joven se sobresaltó ante quien la llamaba y se retiró de su cama para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con rapidez, notando el gesto de impaciencia del hombre barbado que iba seguido de su pequeña nieta y de su mascota cánida.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Athyr con extrañeza.

-Dartz ha sido controlado por el poder del orichalcos, princesa egipcia- le dijo el hombre y la mujer se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Controlado por el poder de la piedra?- cuestionó la chica, tratando de entender el contexto de la gravedad del asunto -¿Es que acaso el orichalcos puede controlar la voluntad de las personas?

-Hasta hacerlos olvidar de los seres que más adoran, princesa Athyr- le recalcó el hombre, que vestía una armadura característica de la Atlántida –Dartz tuvo el descaro de encerrar a Chris en una oscura habitación.

Su interlocutora miró a la pequeña detrás de su abuelo y endureció la mirada ante lo que había escuchado.

-¿Encerrarla? ¿Pero por qué?

-Cuando lo busqué para pedirle explicaciones de lo que había hecho, nos dijo que todas las personas de oscuro corazón debían ser aniquiladas y que era por eso que el orichalcos estaba causando estragos en nuestro país.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó Athyr con extrañeza -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con encerrar a Chris?

-Eso mismo quería preguntarle, pero no me dejaba hablar: decía que el orichalcos transformaba a las personas impuras y las mataba lentamente en su agonía, y que era mejor aniquilarlas para que Atlantida fuera una mejor civilización.

-Que horror- murmuró la joven cortesana –No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de mejorar a una sociedad, ¿y qué paso después de que él le dijera eso?

-Como vio que no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas, nos amenazó con unos guerreros desconocidos que emergieron de un sello circular con unas figuras geométricas entrelazadas.

-¡Por Ra! ¡Eso es una locura!- se quejó la princesa egipcia, cuando Hassib se acercó a Chris que lo había llamado -¿Amenazarlos a ustedes? ¡Pero si son su padre y su hija!

-Debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- le aconsejó Corazón de Acero y observó a su nieta –Recoge tus pertenencias y síguenos: nos refugiaremos en el templo de Clite.

Athyr obedeció y guardando las pocas pertenencias que tenía fuera de su morral, se colocó su gabardina con rapidez y acercándose a Chris, le pidió a Hassib para guardarlo dentro de su maletín por seguridad a lo cual la niña accedió sin chistar.

-¿Y donde está el rey Deuside en estos momentos?- le preguntó la joven cortesana al gobernante de Atlantida y el hombre bajó la mirada.

-Provocando nuestra destrucción- contestó Corazón de Acero, emitiendo un suspiro de resignación.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Las olas se encresparon y agitaron la tranquilidad del océano; luces provenientes de las estalacmitas de los orichalcos se elevaron al cielo y haciendo una curva en un centro unificado, apuntaron a un blanco en lo profundo del mar, buscando un objetivo que por fin era revelado: despertar el temor de cualquier pecador sin tener una redención por conversión fingida.

-¡Por aquí!- exclamaba con desespero Corazón de Acero a la joven egipcia, mientras subian las escalinatas del templo de Clite en lo lejano del núcleo de la ciudad.

El antiguo gobernante de Atlántida sostenía en brazos a la pequeña princesa atlante, mientras Athyr observaba con temor la agitación del mar y cómo en el horizonte una extraña luz emergía de lo más profundo, tratando de expulsar un poder sobrehumano incontrolable.

-Por Ra- susurró la joven egipcia -¿Qué está sucediendo?

En la distancia, rayos iluminaban el cielo que se mezclaba entre violetas y púrpuras; las luces aun destellaban de los monolitos de los orichalcos y cada vez más un gran agujero se formaba en el mar, dando a entender que un poder emergería de las entrañas del océano, castigando a la sociedad atlante.

-¿Qué pasará con las personas allá abajo?- le preguntó Athyr al padre del Deuside, mientras permanecía con sus manos en forma de rezo -¿Sobrevivirán?

-Mientras estén en sus hogares refugiados, los atlantes podrán resistir la ira de Poseidón- le tranquilizó Corazón de Acero, buscando en el altar y en un viejo pergamino que estaba sellado, una invocación que los podría salvar de la destrucción –_Nuestros guerreros no pudieron contra la fuerza de los monstruos del orichalcos, así que está invocación es nuestra última salvación. _

Athyr se alejó de la entrada, para acercarse al Corazón de Acero.

-¿Qué está buscando?

-La oración de los dragones- contestó el hombre y le regaló a la pequeña Chris para que la cargara en sus brazos.

La pequeña estaba consternada y se aferraba al regazo de quien la sostenía, esperando que los temblores reiterativos se pausaran gracias al poder de su abuelo.

-¿La oración de los dragones?- repitió Athyr y un leve temblor sucumbió el templo y la joven se arrodilló para sostenerse mejor, protegiendo la cabeza de la pequeña Chris.

-Es el rezo que Clite ha pasado de generación en generación a la familia real para proteger a sus hijos de los ataques de los enemigos.

-¿Quién es Clite, Corazón de Acero?- le preguntó la joven egipcia –Cuando lo conocí, también la mencionó.

-Es nuestra madre- contestó Chris con la voz entrecortada –Es la diosa que acompaña a Poseidón.

Athyr observó a la pequeña y suavizando el gesto, recordó a la homóloga egipcia de Clite en Heliopolis: Mut (diosa creadora de lo existente y esposa de Amon)

-¿Y en qué consiste el rezo?- siguió cuestionando la princesa de Heliopolis, y se acercó al altar donde estaba Corazón de Acero leyendo el pergamino.

-Despierta a los cuatro guerreros protectores de Atlántida- dijo el hombre sin dejar de leer el pergamino cuando observó al frente, mirando los cuatro pilares que esculpían las figuras de dragones, uno distinto del otro.

En ese momento, Athyr se dio cuenta de que en un pilar faltaba la escultura de un dragón guerrero en cuestión.

-¿Cuatro dragones?- le preguntó Athyr extrañada –Yo sólo veo la figura de tres criaturas aladas… _Bastante parecidas a las Bestias Sagradas de Egipto, por cierto._

-Cuando apareció el orichalcos sobre Atlántida, desapareció la figura del Plateus: el único dragón de género femenino y el más preciado por Poseidón y Clite- explicó Corazón de Acero con preocupación y miró a los otros tres dragones.

Athyr, en ese momento, abrió sus ojos de asombro, y tragó saliva ante la posibilidad que estaba pensando.

-¿_Será posible?-_ se cuestionó a si misma y recordó a la joven cautiva en las mazmorras del templo de Heliopolis -_¿Será posible que Kisara… qué Kisara sea la forma humana femenina del dragón Plateus? Eso explicaría la esencia de su Kaa en forma de dragón blanco, sus rasgos atlantes, su carácter retraido y su mirada perdida… pero… ¿entonces cómo podía entender nuestra lengua si era extranjera?_

–Timaeus… Crittias… Hellmos…- mencionó Corazón de Acero los nombres de los tres dragones legendarios, cuando Athyr volvió en sí y miró a las estatuas con detenimiento, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Chris -Dejamos nuestras vidas en ustedes.

Haciendo figuras previas con sus manos en señal de iniciación, el hombre balbuceó con lentitud una oración de alabanza, gratitud y perdón por las faltas generales del pueblo atlante, para repetir la invocación que despertaría a la salvación del pueblo atlante:

_En la llanura abandonada yacen_

_Aguardando el fallo justiciero de la noche,_

_Solemnes cual fantasmas de otra edad,_

_Al borde de esta fosa se inclinan en silencio._

_Resuena el llamado guerrero_

_Entonando la música patria_

_Y en el horizonte de los cóncavos montes_

_Se pierde el silencio en la eternidad._

_Sus nombres se pronuncian con claros hechos:_

_Timaeus, Critias y Hellmos,_

_Su lucha sucumbirá con nobleza_

_Como héroes en tributo a la vida._

_Soltad al viento su poder umbrío_

_Pasando por el mundo con dicha,_

_Cubriendo el ideal, la fe y una esperanza_

_Del recuerdo al tributo de la gloria._

_Id fuera del regazo de Clite_

_A demandar la salvación bendita_

_Para ser venerados en las cenizas_

_Por la omnipotencia de la patria misma_

_(Adaptación "La tumba de los heroes – Carlos Torres: 1867 – 1911)_

En ese instante, los tres pilares se movieron y tres luces de colores en verde, morado y rojo emanaron al cielo, buscando el despertar anhelado; tres figuras incandescentes se formaron en el firmamento transformándose tenuemente en especies animales míticos, para luego tomar la forma humana de guerreros que estaban protegidos con armaduras en forma del dragón que representaban.

Corazón de Acero observaba la escena con anhelo y esperanza sosteniendo el pergamino con fuerza, mientras Athyr veía absorta lo que ocurría: si tal vez hubiese visto el despertar de un monstruo legendario de una lápida de piedra en Heliopolis no estuviera tan sorprendida como lo estaba en esos momentos. La joven egipcia miraba a los tres dragones legendarios que levitaban en el cielo, quienes gesticulaban un rostro de seriedad y expectativa, mientras por otro lado la pequeña Chris, con temor y desconfianza, los miraba con cierta ambivalencia.

-Le van a hacer daño a papá, ¿verdad abuelo?- le preguntó la princesa atlante al padre de su progenitor, y el aludido le observó con duda.

-Espero que no, Chris- le tranquilizó –Su objetivo es lo que surja del fondo del océano, y no creo que tu padre se encuentre en lo profundo del mar.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estará el emperador Deuside?- le preguntó Athyr a Corazón de Acero y este bajó la mirada, mientras los tres guerreros descendían lentamente al templo de Clite, para estar cerca de los seres humanos que allí se encontraban.

-Causando todo este gran desastre, joven egipcia- murmuró el hombre con vergüenza y la chica tragó saliva, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado –Princesa Athyr… en nombre de Atlántida, le debemos una gran disculpa por todo lo que está sucediendo en su presencia.

En ese momento Chris se acercó a su abuelo e hizo una reverencia a manera de excusa a la chica extranjera que les acompañaba; la joven negó el cumplido, recordando lo que había sucedido en su tierra.

-No tienen nada de qué disculparse, Corazón de Acero- le tranquilizó la cortesana y suspiró hondo, remembrando a su hermano mayor –Cuando Dartz estuvo en Heliopolis, también estuvo en peligro por las fuerzas oscuras que en aquellos momentos azotaban la población… así que creo que en ese caso estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

El hombre sonrió levemente, encontrando el sarcasmo en el comentario de la extranjera y miró a su nieta, quien le miró tratando de entender las palabras de la joven egipcia.

-Aún así no puedo creer lo que le está sucediendo al Emperador Deuside- murmuró Athyr indignada, mirando el horizonte donde se formaban grandes olas y los rayos descendían de un cielo ennegrecido por fuerzas ocultas -¿Cómo es posible que él este causando todo ese desastre si es un buen hombre?

Otro nuevo temblor sacudió las islas y los tres guerreros protegieron a los seres humanos de clase alta.

Timaeus sostuvo con delicadeza a las dos mujeres protegiéndolas con sus brazos y pasado los segundos de movimientos telúricos, la chica de mayor edad le agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual el guerrero se ruborizó levemente.

-El orichalcos lo ha poseído por completo- continuó Corazón de Acero con pesimismo –Le dije que esas piedras traerían la perdición de nuestra civilización, ¡y no me quiso escuchar!

Athyr parpadeó dos veces y sostuvo la pequeña piedra a la cual el hombre hacia alusión y la apretó con fuerza.

-Entonces…- meditó unos momentos la joven egipcia -¿Seria conveniente que tirara este dije lejos de nosotros?

El hombre miró la piedra y notó que no tenía el mismo color verdoso característico de los orichalcos de Atlántida, a lo cual un leve presentimiento invadió su subconsciente y recordando las piedras lapislázuli conocidas como las "lagrimas de Clite", negó con la cabeza y con cierta tranquilidad.

-Es tu único medio para podernos entender- le recordó Corazón de Acero –Mientras tengas pensamientos puros, el orichalcos jamás te poseerá.

-¡Quiero ver a mi papá, abuelo!- intervino Chris y sollozó con fuerza, aferrándose al busto de Athyr y esta se incomodó un poco por la posición en la que estaba la niña -¡Quiero verlo!

-No es el momento, Chris- le contestó su pariente con reproche –Tu padre ahora es una persona que no nos escucharía: las piedras que cayeron del cielo hace unos meses lo han transformado en un monstruo que está destruyendo nuestro hogar y nuestras vidas.

La princesa atlante trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría, cuando secó sus lágrimas y se acomodó nuevamente en el regazo de su homóloga egipcia.

-¿Así como le pasó a mamá?- preguntó Chris de manera suspicaz y el hombre no supo que responder.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre, Chris?- le preguntó Athyr.

-Ella se volvió mala, y papá… papá tuvo que decidir entre ella y yo.

La cortesana de Heliopolis miró horrorizada al abuelo de la niña, buscando la verdad de lo que había pronunciado la pequeña o solo era un rumor que ella se había imaginado; el silencio de Corazón de Acero lo contestó todo y Athyr se tambaleó, siendo sostenida nuevamente por el Guerrero Timaeus.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso la muerte la estaba persiguiendo? Atemus, su hermano, trató de salvarla de la oscuridad de Zork en Heliopolis; mientras que en la Atlántida, un fenómeno natural estaba que destruía todo el pequeño país isleño y civilizado del emperador Deuside.

En ambos lugares su presencia era amenaza y no sabía que hacer: si dejar su vida en manos de los Guardianes Sagrados, si se hubiese quedado en Heliopolis; o entregar su existencia a los Tres Dragones Legendarios en Atlántida. ¿Cuál de los dos tipos de guerreros eran lo suficientemente capaces y hábiles para tratar de salvar la vida de una colectividad?

Inmediatamente, una explosión sorda sacudió la distancia y varios choques de ondas perturbaron el ambiente de los islotes; lentamente, un par de alas brillantes surgía de lo profundo del océano, elevándose al cielo para levantar el cuerpo del monstruo que yacía en lo profundo de los mares y que sería el motivo de la verdadera batalla de los dragones legendarios.

Corazón de Acero, Chris y Athyr, observando el despertar de aquel monstruo en forma de dragón y miraron a los tres guerreros legendarios de Clite y Poseidón volar y retirarse del templo para acercarse a lo que era su blanco de destrucción.

Las profecias lo estaban revelando todo: el Leviatán... se había despertado!

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

_-Salvad a Chris, princesa Athyr- le encomendó Corazón de Acero a la joven egipcia, mientras la veía huir en el lomo del Dragón Critias con su pequeña nieta –Nosotros ya no tendremos salvación._

_-¡Abuelo!- le gritaba la pequeña atlante a su pariente, mientras Athyr la protegía entre sus brazos._

_-Recuerda hacer lo que te dije, mujer egipcia- le recordó el hombre que yacía paralizado en el suelo por efecto del poder del Leviatán a la chica que custodiaba a su nieta –Es la única manera de perpetuar la historia de quienes arriesgaron su vida para tratar de impedir este fatídico desastre._

_La aludida asintió con tristeza, sosteniendo al lado de Chris una urna de platino con vitrales translucidos, que en su interior se contenían dos fuerzas ectoplasmáticas en colores verdes y morados._

_Los "kaa" de Timaeus y Hellmos que habían perdido la vida al destruir al Leviatán por utilizar la fusión del Ultimo Dragón._

_-¡Corazón de Acero!- le gritó Athyr, viendo que la isla se hundía poco a poco por efecto del maremoto que se había provocado tras la destrucción del Leviatán en un sueño eterno –Critias no resistirá… ¡está muy malherido!_

_-Lo hará, princesa Athyr- le tranquilizó el hombre, sin aún poder levantarse del suelo –Y cuando no pueda más, refugiará su espíritu en la urna de Clite. Usted confie en él… jamás la defraudará._

_La joven bajó la mirada en señal de resignación, cuando el Dragón Legendario aleteó con fuerza para volar por los cielos nublados, alejándose de la mítica destrucción de una civilización que descendía en el fondo del océano, llevándose consigo a sus habitantes que los había paralizado el Leviatán para que ninguno se escapara de la muerte._

" " " " " " "

En la playa de una tierra desconocida, una joven egipcia reaccionaba ante el mundo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos por un sueño que parecía eternidades de muertes; la chica se levantó del suelo frotando su mano derecha en su ojo del mismo lado, mientras recordaba a quienes traía consigo y se asustó, cuando al voltear detrás suyo notó que una pequeña descansaba con una urna de platino y vidrio aferraba a su cuerpo.

Athyr suspiró aliviada pero a la vez se preocupó al ver que Chris estaba a su lado unos cuantos metros y que no se le veía respirar, y se le acercó para retirarle los mechones de su cabello en el rostro, mientras recordaba cómo era que se tomaba el pulso en el cuello y con qué dedos se hacía.

Sonrió al ver que la pequeña estaba con vida pero sus ritmos respiratorios eran entrecortados y se levantó del suelo para mirar a su alrededor, cuando notó en la distancia un pequeño galeón que atracaba en la orilla, y gritó de la emoción al reconocer los grabados atlantes en el barco.

-¡Por Ra! ¡Hay sobrevivientes!- exclamó dichosa y llamó a la pequeña con júbilo y emoción -¡Chris! ¡Chris, levántate! ¡Hay sobrevivientes!- le empujaba con delicadeza en el suelo, cuando la aludida se levantó con pesadez, tratando de reaccionar ante lo que pasaba.

-¿Estamos con vida?- le preguntó a la egipcia con desdén, y la mujer mayor le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Más que nunca, princesa!- le exclamó con euforia y le ordeno que se levantara, mientras tomaba la urna de Clite y se acomodaba su morral y gabardina marrón que nunca dejaba olvidada.

En ese momento, sintió el movimiento de Hassib dentro del bolso y sonrió al ver que su mascota se había salvado de dicho desastre, cuando varios hombres en la distancia se acercaron a las dos mujeres, reconociendo a la princesa de sus gobernantes.

-¡Princesa Chris!- exclamaron al unísono y al parecer el capitán de la tripulación, se acercó un poco más que los demás para reconocerlas más fácilmente.

-¿Qué está haciendo por aquí, princesa?- le preguntó el hombre agachándose a la altura de la niña, mirando con desconfianza a la mujer mayor que la acompañaba -¿Y qué está haciendo con esta extraña?

Chris bajó la mirada con tristeza, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada.

-Lamento tener que darle malas noticias, señor- se excusó Athyr –Pero la Atlántida se hundió en lo profundo del océano con todos sus habitantes.

Todos los hombres allí presentes se asustaron por las palabras que había dicho la joven extranjera, y el alferez miró a su soberana con ojos de perplejidad.

-¿Es eso cierto, princesa Chris?- le preguntó con asombro y la aludida asintió, llorando por recordar aquella imagen del mar succionando la tierra que la había recibido al mundo.

El hombre se levantó del suelo, cerrando la mirada en señal de duelo.

-Entonces eso explica ese maremoto de anoche- comentó anonadado y suspiró hondo, buscando fuerza y valentía a pesar de lo que había escuchado –Pero… ¿cómo pudo pasar? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Una extraña fuerza despertó a un monstruo llamado Leviatán- le respondió Athyr, acercándose a la pequeña Chris y el hombre quedó más sorprendido aún.

-¿Al Leviatán?

-La fuerza de su despertar provocó que los islotes los absorbiera un remolino gigantesco en el mar.

-Pero, ¿Y nuestros Dragones Legendarios? ¿Qué acaso no los despertaron para impedir que ese monstruo destruyera nuestra nación?

-Corazón de Acero los despertó a tiempo; pero aquel ataque no lo soportaron y ambos entes tuvieron que morir en la lucha: tanto el Leviatán como el Ultimo Dragón Legendario.

-Y como Poseidon es tan fuerte, hundió a ese monstruo en lo profundo del mar para ahogarlo y que nunca más vuelva a aparecer- intervino Chris y el hombre la observó con dulzura, para nuevamente agacharse frente a la niña y colocarle sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña.

-Lo importante es que gracias a Poseidón y Clite usted se pudo salvar, su majestad- bendijo con emoción el atlante, recordando a sus fallecidos gobernantes y a su familia, tratando de no demostrar su tristeza –Por cierto, ¿ustedes cómo se salvaron?

-El Critias nos trajo lejos en su última resistencia y nos dejó en esas playas, señor…- contestó Athyr, pausando su respuesta por el desconocimiento del hombre atlante.

-Cean- se presentó el hombre –Alferez Cean, Capitan del Galeón Atlas, señorita…

-Athyr: Princesa del Alto Egipto- se presentó la chica y bajó la capucha de su gabardina por reverencia y formalidad.

-Princesa Athyr: agradezco que haya velado por la protección de nuestra princesa después de haber partido de nuestra tierra- le agradeció el hombre y la chica sonrió con despreocupación.

-No es nada- aclaró la aludida –Cumplía la última voluntad de Corazón de Acero. Señor Cean, ¿cómo fue que ustedes se salvaron?

El alferez la miró con suspicacia.

-Estábamos en una misión en Atenas, princesa Athyr- respondió el chico que no pasaba de los 30 años de edad –Nos dimos cuenta del maremoto y decidimos atracar en estas playas hasta que cesaran el oleaje, pero jamás pensamos que esa tempestad sería por el hecho del hundimiento de nuestras tierras.

-Ahora no tenemos un hogar a donde llegar- comentó un atlante en la distancia, causando conmoción entre los que esperaban en la distancia.

Athyr miró el horizonte en el mar y la tranquilidad del cielo en esos momentos, recordando su tierra a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pensando en una posibilidad para la tranquilidad de los pocos sobrevivientes del hundimiento de la Atlántida.

-Alferez Cean- le llamó la joven cortesana egipcia y dudó en proponer su opinión –Si ustedes aceptan, en Egipto les puedo brindar asilo para que empiecen una nueva vida.

Los hombres murmuraron entre ellos y el hombre se sorprendió de la propuesta de la joven de tez bronceada y ojos miel, notando que debajo de la amplia gabardina ella lucía el atuendo de las cortesanas atlantes, y recordó a su familia, que ahora descansaba en paz.

-¿Me está hablando en serio, princesa Athyr?

-Asi es, alferez Cean- asintió la chica, pensando en los dos gobernantes de Egipto –_El problema es que Valkana o mi hermano permitan su estadía._

-¿Y yo también puedo ir, princesa Athyr?- le preguntó Chris con ingenuidad, y la joven se agachó para abrazarla.

-¡Tú más que nadie, princesa Chris!- le aclaró la cortesana egipcia.

El capitán del Galeón observó a sus hombres para preguntarles sobre esa posibilidad y todos aceptaron sin reproches, mientras el hombre le ordenaba a uno de sus grumetes a sostener la urna de platino que su soberana llevaba consigo.

-Con cuidado, señor- le aclaró Chris –Allí va lo más valioso que pude traer de Atlántida.

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la vasija con firmeza.

-Señorita Athyr: la tripulación del Galeón Atlas acepta su propuesta de asilo en tierras egipcias- afirmó Cean con seguridad y la mujer sonrió -¿Conoce las coordenadas para llegar a sus tierras?

-Asi es- contestó Athyr, reconociendo el lugar en donde estaban y donde estaba atracado el gran barco –Hay que navegar en sentido este hasta adentrarse contra la corriente en el Delta del Nilo.

-No recuerdo haber visto el delta de algún río- recordaba el hombre cruzado de brazos –Pero si navegamos más allá de la isla de Creta es probable que lo encontremos si contamos con su orientación.

-Cuenten conmigo- les dijo la chica –Tengo buena memoria.

-Eso espero, señorita Athyr- le sugirió Cean –Para una mayor orientación, navegaremos por la costa para evitar ser vistos por los atenienses.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?- le preguntó la joven cortesana egipcia -¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente?

-Algo así- le respondió el alferez, limitándose a no dar explicaciones de la guerra entre atlantes y atenienses, para partir rumbo a tierras egipcias -¿Están listas para partir?

Las dos mujeres asintieron y siguieron a los hombres atlantes, cuando la pequeña Chris se detuvo para observar por última vez el horizonte de aquel paisaje. Athyr, notando la nostalgia de la pequeña, se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante.

-Tu abuelito y tu papá están bien, Chris- le tranquilizó con calidez –Ahora ellos te estarán protegiendo desde el otro mundo.

-Como lo está haciendo mamá- añadió la pequeña y mirando a la joven egipcia, le devolvió el abrazo mientras trataba de no llorar al pensar en sus dos parientes que ahora estaban muertos.

Hasta donde ellas tenían conocimiento.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Un mes y medio… 45 días… 1080 horas…

En la distancia, se alcanzaba a divisar aquellas tierras fértiles de la ribera del Nilo, que más adentro se volvían áridas y a la vez incómodas en temporadas de tormentas de arenas. Athyr no podía esconder su actitud de felicidad ante lo que estaba observando, mientras la pequeña que la acompañaba la veía con alegría, tomándole aprecio a la extranjera que había salvado su vida y que había estado con ella todo este tiempo dándole ánimos y fortalezas para seguir viviendo.

La joven cortesana reconoció la ladera donde su hermano, Mahaado y ella venían a jugar sin que su padre se diera cuenta, y le preguntó al alferez si era posible bajarse en esa ribera. Al notar Cean que no había ningún inconveniente, dio la orden de atracar en ese lugar, para llegar finalmente al destino que buscaban.

-Gracias, Cean- le agradeció Athyr con una reverencia.

-Gracias a usted por ser nuestro sextante humano- le agradeció el hombre a la chica por su valiosa ayuda en la travesía y la joven sonrió, mientras esperaban a que la embarcación llegara a la ribera y se detuviera al lanzar el ancla al agua dulce del río Nilo.

-¿Esta es tu tierra, Princesa Athyr?- le cuestionó Chris a la joven algo extrañada y la aludida afirmó con su cabeza y con un murmuro –Es cálida y no hay casas.

-Es porque Heliopolis queda bastante retirado del Nilo, princesa Chris- le aclaró la chica –Ya veras que cuando la conozcas, te gustará el templo y los Abidos de los Guardianes Sagrados.

-¿Y dónde refugiaras a los Dragones, Athyr?

-Ya lo veras, mi princesa- le tranquilizó la joven egipcia –Ya lo verás.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-¿Cómo que un grupo de extranjeros desean verme, Mana?- le inquiría el Faraón del Alto Egipto a su joven visir y el hombre le observó con preocupación.

-La lidereza de ellos dice que necesita conversar con usted, mi señor- le aclaró otro hombre que acompañaba a la pareja al rey de Heliopolis, mientras este desconfiaba de quienes le exigían verlo.

-Hazla pasar entonces, Rapfet- le ordenó al guardian –Pero que sea breve.

-Como ordene, su majestad- le reverenció el guardian y se retiró para darle el comunicado a los extraños.

-¿Quién podrá solicitarlo a estas horas de la noche, su majestad?- le preguntó la hechicera al emperador de Egipto y este se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien bastante impertinente Mana, de eso estoy seguro- le dijo el sacerdote.

Con paso lento, una persona de baja estatura y con una criatura en brazos, se acercó a la entrada del vestíbulo principal, creyendo encontrar a quien conocía desde que había nacido, cuando cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en el trono del Faraón, el sacerdote del cetro milenario tenía puesto las túnicas y las joyas reales. Con profundo desconcierto, la mujer debajo de la amplia gabardina creó en su mente varias hipótesis sobre las consecuencias de que aquel hombre estuviera en el trono y no quien creía que debería estar.

Tratando de no llorar ante la posibilidad funesta de la muerte del antiguo faraón a tan corta edad, pasó la manga de su abrigo por su rostro y sollozó, tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos y sus actos para que el encuentro no causara nostalgia y desconsuelo en primera instancia, sino después de la alegría y la emoción por la ausencia de su presencia para que se transformara en un emotivo encuentro.

La mujer avanzó hasta el vestíbulo principal del trono del faraón, alegrándose porque todo aún permanecía como siempre lo había conocido. Dejando a la niña en el suelo, la mujer se adelantó al rey y a su joven visir sin descubrir su rostro, cuando la hechicera le detuvo luciendo una sortija que le era muy bien conocida.

-Guarde su distancia, mujer- le exigió Mana a la extranjera –En Egipto, antes de hablarle al Faraón…

-Siempre hay que colocar el pie derecho en señal de respeto y agacharse en su honor- le interrumpió la mujer, y Mana se sorprendió del conocimiento que tenía la extranjera ante la costumbre real de reverencia al rey.

Seth se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la mujer, reconociendo debajo del tono de voz grave que había hablado a quien creía no volver a ver.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que sabe eso, si es una extranjera?- le preguntó Mana a la persona bajo la gabardina y la aludida sonrió.

-Yo no soy extranjera, Mana- le aclaró la mujer y la hechicera quedó más sorprendida aún porque la extraña conocía su nombre –Es más, es tu rey quien debe postrarse ante mí.

-¡Que osadía está diciendo!- le gritó la dueña de la sortija milenaria con enfado, ante las herejes palabras de la persona extranjera.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, Princesa!- le exigió Seth a la mujer, cuando Mana quedó más perpleja y asombrada.

Con una risita que todos en palacio conocían, la mujer retiró la capucha de su cabeza y con la reverencia que conocía, se inclinó ante el emperador de Egipto, respetando las tradiciones de su pueblo.

-¿Es así?- le preguntó Athyr a la hechicera de Mahaado, a manera de sarcasmo.

Seth se levantó del trono, sorprendido por lo que estaba observando, y bajó las escaleras que lo separaban del suelo para ir al encuentro de la joven cortesana. Con un abrazo efusivo y cálido, el Faraón rompió las reglas protocolarias y levantó del suelo a su pequeña prima, quien le devolvió el saludo con la misma sutileza y cariño que le estaba profesando su pariente.

-¡Athyr!- exclamó Seth con alegría, levantándola como si fuera una niña pequeña -¡Gracias al cielo mis plegarias se escucharon y estás con vida!

Chris veía con asombro al hombre que levantaba a su tutora y le causo curiosidad que dichas manifestaciones de afecto fueran de parientes.

-Era lo que mi hermano deseaba, Seth- le recordó la princesa y el hombre sonrió.

El Faraón, que ahora era el dueño del rompecabezas milenario, observó el atuendo que lucia su prima debajo de la gabardina y se ruborizó, bajándola para no perder la compostura, cuando notó la presencia de la niña detrás de ellos, y se extrañó ante su presencia.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante, Athyr?- le preguntó el Faraón con interés, mientras Mana aún trataba de asimilar que la mujer que abrazaba a su rey era la hermana menor de su amigo Atemus.

-_¡Oh, Ra!_- pensó indignada Mana –_Otra vez le levanté la voz._

-Ella es Chris, Seth- le presentó Athyr a la pequeña, dándole una señal a la niña para que se acercara a ella –Y ella y sus hombres necesitan asilo en Egipto.

-¿Las personas atlantes que te acompañan?- le inquirió Seth, dándole a entender que estaba al tanto de la información y su interlocutora asintió.

-Preferiría darte explicaciones más tarde- le recomendó la joven cortesana -¿Pueden quedarse en los aposentos de los huéspedes?

El Faraón asintió y le dio la orden a Mana para que los guardias acomodaran a los hombres en el palacio, mientras recibía con júbilo y alegría la presencia de la hermana menor de su gran amigo Atemus.

-Hola Chris- le saludó Seth agachándose ante la niña y la pequeña le saludó con recelo –Yo soy Seth, rey del Alto Egipto.

-Soy Chris- se presentó la niña con desconfianza, cuando el Faraón notó la mirada de la pequeña, recordando ese semblante en alguna persona que ahora no remembraba.

-Tus ojos se me hacen conocidos, Chris- le comentó Seth a la pequeña cuando Athyr le llamó.

-Chris se quedará en mi habitación mientras conversamos- le comentó al chico y el aludido asintió.

-No hay problema- le dijo –Después de todo, sigues siendo la princesa del Alto Egipto y tienes poder para tomar algunas decisiones.

La joven sonrió ante el cumplido y tomó la mano de la niña para dirigirla a su habitación.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta mi hermano?

Seth dudó en contestar.

-Yo también preferiría darte explicaciones más tarde.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: o_O … ¿Y ahora qué le va a decir Seth a Athyr sobre la presencia de Atemus? Ya queda el último pergamino y espero que su lectura otorgue las explicaciones que desde mi punto de vista veo a ciertos aspectos demasiado extraños en la serie… tal vez en el manga lo expliquen pero como lo dije en un principio ¡No lo tengo!


	6. Pergamino 6 Dichas y tristezas

**Sexto pergamino: Dichas y tristezas**

10 de la noche en Heliopolis…

El apohis… no causaría ningún estrago más es aquella ciudad egipcia después de que su fuente de poder se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Al interior del templo sagrado del faraón, una chica con semblante meditabundo esperaba una respuesta por parte de quien era gobernante sobre las consecuencias del enfrentamiento con Zork unos meses atrás. Esperaba en un amplio sillón mullido al interior de los aposentos del emperador, suspirando con vehemencia mientras sus manos jugueteaban entre sí para no desesperarse ante la tardanza del joven sacerdote.

La acompañante que veía con ella y sus plebeyos ya estaban instalados en Heliopolis, descansando de una travesía hacía una segunda oportunidad del destino para reiniciar sus vidas. La única mujer atlante sobreviviente del la guerra del Orichalcos yacía profunda en la amplia cama de la joven cortesana, balbuceando entre sueños los nombres de sus padres y el de su abuelo, revolcándose con frenesí tratando de vencer la leve pesadilla que sus pensamientos le mostraba en esa etapa del sueño.

Después de un largo rato, el susodicho rey apareció en el umbral de la entrada de la habitación, dudando en continuar su camino hasta la joven egipcia que le esperaba con impaciencia. Athyr, al ver a Seth con un gesto de temor, trató de no demostrar su inquietud para no perturbarlo, levantándose del asiento en el que estaba mientras el joven tomaba valor para acercarse a la chica, mientras repasaba en su mente las respuestas a un posible conjunto de inquietudes.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó el faraón, trayendo consigo una manta blanca mediana que cubría un objeto entre sus manos –Pero estaba pensando la forma de explicarte lo sucedido sin que te alteraras.

La aludida le observó con un gesto de espanto y miró el objeto frente al chico.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le cuestionó entre dientes.

Seth, suspirando hondo, retiró la tela del objeto y reveló una corona alada, con un ojo de verdad al frente de la joya. Athyr abrió los ojos como platos y tapando su boca con ambas manos, reconoció la alhaja real de su hermano en las manos del antiguo dueño del centro milenario.

-Hermano…- susurró consternada mientras Seth tragaba saliva.

-Tuvo que incurrir en el "Sello Faraónico" para encerrar a Zork, princesa…- le contestó el chico y notando la actitud de la joven, Seth dudó en proseguir -… ese monstruo era demasiado poderoso para los monstruos lapidados y Atemus no tuvo mas opción que…

-Sellar la oscuridad bajo su nombre- concluyó la joven, recordando aquel método leído en los pergaminos para aprisionar el Kaa de las fuerzas oscuras a consta de sacrificar la vida y que el alma no descansara en el Yarú.

Seth bajó la mirada en señal de resignación, cuando Athyr tomó la corona de su hermano mayor entre sus manos y acariciando el ojo en la frente de la joya, derramó varias lágrimas y se tumbó en el suelo de la habitación, sollozando con fuerza la pérdida de su único pariente de sangre cercana.

-¡Isis es una mentirosa!- exclamó indignada la cortesana cuando Seth se agachó para acercársele y abrazarla con fuerza -¡Me prometió que nada le sucedería a mi hermano! ¡Me lo prometió!

-Los Guardianes Sagrados también fallecieron en esa batalla para vencer a Zork, Athyr- se excusaba Seth, apoyando la labor de sus difuntos compañeros sacerdotes –Es por eso que no pudieron protegerlo.

Athyr se asustó por lo que había escuchado, cuando miró a su interlocutor con extrañeza y desconcierto.

-¿Y tú que hacías acaso para que evitaras que mi hermano no muriera?- le preguntó con osadía, retirándose del regazo del chico con molestia.

Seth se enfadó.

-También lo estaba protegiendo, su alteza- le contestó el chico con respeto y serenidad, con un tono de voz más grave que lo acostumbrado –Pero el fuerte impacto que recibió el Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules me dejó inconsciente por un buen tiempo.

-¿El Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules?- le inquirió la chica y recordó a la rehén de cabello plateado -¡O sea que siempre sacrificaron a Kisara para extraer el kaa de aquella criatura! ¡Es el colmo!

-Eso no fue así como lo haces gritar, princesa.

-¿Y entonces cómo fue?- aseveró la cortesana bastante eufórica –¿Kisara por voluntad propia dio su vida al ver que era la única que podía salvar a Egipto? ¡Eso no lo creo!

-Pasaron muchas cosas durante aquel día, Athyr- trataba de explicarse el gobernante de Egipto –Después de que Kisara falleciera por acontecimientos que más tarde te explicaré, todos intentamos atacar a Zork con nuestros mejores guerreros pero fue inútil, así que se me ocurrió utilizar el Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules para tratar de debilitar a Zork: era la única fuente para tratar de destruirlo, después de que todos fallecieron por intentar la misma estrategia.

-¡NO ME CREAS ESTÚPIDA, SETH!- le gritó la cortesana y ambos se observaron con cautela –Todos sabían que la luz vencía a la oscuridad.

El sacerdote Faraón se extrañó ante el comentario de su interlocutora.

-No te entiendo, princesa.

-Como Guardianes Sagrados, ustedes tenían el pleno conocimiento de que una fuerza de tal magnitud como la de Zork sólo podría ser vencida por un ser de igual poder y envergadura: y Shimon sabía más que ustedes, que las Tres Bestias Sagradas en un ritual de fusión se transformaban en la diosa Heruactic: deidad de la iluminación divina.

Aquel gobernante callaba ante la verdad, reconociendo en las palabras de aquella mujer la verdadera y única opción que debieron haber implementado en la guerra contra Zork en primera instancia. Athyr se levantó del suelo y mirando con enojo a su pariente, apretó con fuerza la diadema de su hermano mayor en señal de coraje y rabia.

-Debieron haberle advertido a mi hermano sobre Heruactic, Seth- murmuró la chica –Si ella hubiese aparecido antes de que a ustedes se les ocurriera detener a Zork con guerreros de bajo poder, no estuvieran muertos… ¡Y MENOS MI HERMANO!

Athyr lanzó la joya a la cama del joven sacerdote y se agachó para tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Por qué fueron tan estúpidos, Seth?- le dijo Athyr mientras el aludido desviaba la mirada y dejaba que la rabia fluyera de los pensamientos de la chica como manera de que se desahogara -¿Por qué no lo recordaron? Aunque partí de Heliopolis por voluntad de Atemus para resguardar mi vida en caso de que todo saliera mal, me iba segura de que lo destruirían porque confié en que recordarían a Heruactic… pero veo que su afán por defender a su faraón fue la causa de su destrucción.

El sacerdote levantó la mirada, notando como el rostro compungido de aquella linda cortesana era una cascada de lágrimas de reproche mientras sus ojos y su boca dibujaban la rabia y el desconcierto ante semejante falta de responsabilidad.

-No debiste haberle permitido a mi hermano hacer ese ritual, Seth: sabían que existía la forma de derrotarlo por deidad de luz, y aún así… aún así… permitiste que se muriera para compensar la ineptitud de cada uno de ustedes, sacrificando su vida para que reinara nuevamente la tranquilidad en Egipto- Athyr hizo una pausa y secando sus lágrimas de su rostro, resopló su nariz para evitar que la mucosidad saliera de su olfato –Por ese insulso ritual, su espíritu vagara eternamente en el Amenti ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Que el kaa de mi hermano jamás ingresará al Yaru a menos de que retracte su destino y eso es imposible, ¡Imposible!

Aquel chico era demasiado tolerante ante lo que estaba escuchando, sabiendo que todo lo que escuchaba era la verdad absoluta; no obstante, no era tan sencillo como la chica lo estaba describiendo puesto que no estuvo en aquellos instantes, y era necesario efectuar algunos ataques previos para tratar de debilitar aquella fuerza que termino acabando con la vida de prácticamente toda la civilización heliense. Pero era totalmente cierto lo de la herramienta única de Heruactic para destruir a Zork: aunque se usara otro método, ese era el destinado por los dioses para acabar de la mejor manera la sombra de la tierra, y si se implementaba otra forma que no fuera la predestinada en los manuscritos, el alma del mayor involucrado jamás reposaría en el Yaru, condenándola a vagar entre el cielo y la tierra.

La chica se tumbó en el suelo, aferrando con sus manos la cabeza que reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Seth trató de acercarse a la joven para darle fuerza, pero antes de que él se le acercara, Athyr murmuró una frase que congeló al chico en un sin fin de pensamientos abstractos.

-_Debiste haber muerto también, Seth_- murmuró la cortesana y el aludido no supo que responder.

Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, el emperador de Heliopolis se quitó su corona real y varias joyas que lo adornaban para sentirse cómodo mientras esperaba que la mujer en frente de él se tranquilizara y le dejara explicarle cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Era para Seth bastante incómodo ver a su prima llorar puesto que eso (desde que la había conocido) le partía el corazón ya que no le gustaba verla triste siendo una chica bastante bella; pero en esa ocasión, dejó que el tiempo y el dolor recogieran su pena como forma de que ella desahogara su penuria, mientras el joven –a su lado- le veía esperando el momento indicado para hablarle con tranquilidad y sin reproche, a pesar de las duras y crueles palabras que la mujer le gritó hacía unos momentos atrás.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Había amanecido y la radiante mañana era la esperanza de los fellahines por continuar labores en un fructuoso rutinario destino.

El emperador de Egipto se levantaba de sus pocas horas de sueño desde el sillón mullido de sus aposentos reales: había cedido su cama para que la joven que sollozaba en la noche por una noticia funesta, descansara cómodamente después de haberle escuchado su versión de cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos tras la guerra contra el dueño de la oscuridad. En medio del relato y dándole la espalda a la alocución de su primo, Athyr se fue quedando dormida tras el cansancio de un día pesado y al darse cuenta el rey de aquellas tierras de que había hablado por más de cinco minutos en vano, sonrió levemente al ver a su pequeña cortesana reposar en supuesta tranquilidad, y buscando una amplia sábana, le arropó con cuidado para no levantarla, mientras buscaba la forma de acomodarse en el amplio cojín y repetir lo mismo que estaba haciendo la joven princesa de Heliopolis.

Seth se desperezó con ahínco y volteó a ver su cama para notar si aún reposaba Athyr en ella y cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar su lecho desarreglado y sin señales de un cuerpo dormido en él. Sobresaltándose por no hallar a Athyr en la cama, el chico se apresuró a lavar su rostro y sus dientes con el agua de una palangana cerca de su baño y colocándose la pechera y la corona real, salió rápidamente de su habitación en busca de la joven.

Mientras tanto, en el pórtico principal de grandes columnas y varias datileras, Chris veía con asombro los trucos de magia de Maná, quien estaba encantada con la pequeña extranjera. La princesa de la destruida Atlántida le aplaudía con entusiasmo al ver cómo la hechicera levantaba del suelo pequeños objetos con hábil maestría y hacía malabarismo con ellos utilizando un poco de telequinesis.

-¡Es maravilloso, señorita Mana!- le halagaba Chris, no dejando de aplaudir.

-Llámame Mana, Chris- le sugirió con confianza y la aludida asintió –No seas tan formal conmigo.

-Esta bien… Mana- dijo la pequeña y la aprendiz de Mahaado sonrió con jovialidad.

-Y eso que no has visto cuando se convocan monstruos sagrados, chiquita.

-Si he visto- le aclaró Chris y Mana le observó con asombro –Pero eran malos… y fueron ellos los que acabaron con mi país.

Al notar que la pequeña princesa se entristecía ante el recuerdo de su pasado, Mana se preocupó y trató de pensar en algún comentario divertido para que la niña no llorara.

-Chris… ¿y era muy bonito tu país?

-Había agua por todas partes- balbuceó la niña –Y grandes máquinas atravesaban el cielo para llevarnos a otros lugares más retirados.

Mana espabiló dos veces en señal de perplejidad.

-¿Máquinas voladoras?- le cuestionó con interés, cuando sintió que en la distancia una voz conocida le llamaba en señal de ayuda.

La joven dueña del collar milenario volteó a ver a quien le llamaba mientras el hombre se acercaba rápidamente, respirando con agitación.

-Buen día, Faraón- le saludó Mana y el hombre se irguió para mirar mejor a su interlocutora -¿Sucede algo malo?

El chico miró a la pequeña extranjera y la saludó con cortesía.

-Buenos días, señor Faraón- le saludó Chris con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Descansaste bien?

-Si, señor- le contestó –La cama de la princesa Athyr es muy cómoda.

-Me alegra por ti… ¿y ya desayunaste?

La pequeña asintió.

-Me sirvieron una especie de pan plano con unos vegetales variados y trozos de carne.

-Foul y Kofta, mi señor- le aclaró Mana, quien había digerido los alimentos en compañía de la niña y el chico sonrió.

-¿Y te gustó, Chris?

-Bueno…- meditó la pequeña –No estaba acostumbrada a comer carne animal tan temprano en el día, pero estaba delicioso.

-Faraón Seth, ¿quería preguntarme algo?- le recordó Mana y el chico la miró.

-Estoy buscando a Athyr, ¿la has visto?

-Ella salió para uno de esos pilares bonitos que están por allá- respondió Chris, señalando las atalayas donde reposaban los monstruos lapidados y la pareja la observó con interés; Chris se avergonzó –Perdón… no debí responder si no me estaban preguntando a mí, que pena.

-Descuida, Chris: no hay problema- le aclaró Mana cuando el chico se agachó para colocarse a la altura de la pequeña atlante.

-¿Hace cuanto partió para allá?

-Tiene tiempo de haberse ido- le decía la princesa de cabello castaño cobrizo, que estaba vestida con los atuendo de su desaparecido país –Ella llegó a su habitación, se aseó y tomó la vasija que trajimos de Atlántida.

-¿Una vasija?

-Si… creo que iba a cumplirle la última voluntad a mi abuelito.

Mana y Seth se observaron circunspectos y Seth se levantó del suelo.

-¿Dónde está el cetro milenario, Mana?

-Al interior del pilar donde reposaban sus guerreros lapidados, su majestad- le contestó la sacerdotisa y el gobernante de Heliopolis dio media vuelta.

-Cuida a Chris, Mana: ahora regreso- le ordenó el Faraón a su visir y la aludida asintió.

Seth se despidió de ambas mujeres y corrió rumbo a los pilares de los Guardianes Sagrados, cuando su visir le detuvo.

-Mi Faraón… tengo una pequeña inquietud.

-Dime, Mana.

-Si Chris durmió en los aposentos de la princesa Athyr, ¿dónde descansó ella?

Seth dudó en responder, tragando saliva al recordar que no era bien visto que una cortesana durmiera en la cama real del rey de Egipto si no era su concubina oficial… o su esposa.

-Athyr… Athyr… descansó en uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes.

Mana agudizó su mirada en tono de reproche y desconcierto.

-Eso no es cierto, su majestad- le indicó y el joven se sobresaltó –Yo revisó esas habitaciones todos los días muy temprano en la mañana y la princesa Athyr no durmió en una de ellas… ¿dónde descanso la princesa, Faraón?

Seth no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad, suspirando en señal de resignación.

-Athyr… Athyr… - meditó el Faraón y exhaló un poco de aire –_Athyr descansó en mi habitación_- le susurró con precaución y la sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos en un gesto de picardía.

-¡¿ATHYR DURMIO CON USTED, MI FARAON?- exclamó asombrada y con cierta malicia y su superior le indicó que bajara la voz con un dedo en su boca y emitiendo el característico "shhhhhhhhh" de silencio.

-¡Baja la voz, Mana!- le ordenó con seriedad, cuando Chris observó con ingenuidad los gestos divertidos que hacía la pareja en la distancia, mientras sostenía uno de los objetos que estaban levitando aún por la magia de la dueña de la sortija del milenio.

El visir del nuevo Faraón puso sus dos manos en su boca en señal de acierto.

-Lo siento mucho, su alteza- le dijo a manera de disculpa, no quitando su mirada de picardía a su superior –Debió haber pasado una excelente noche entonces, mi Faraón.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- le exigió el chico –Conversamos en mi habitación sobre la muerte de Atemus y se puso muy mal, y para evitar que se fuera en ese estado y despertara a la pequeña Chris con sus gemidos y tristeza, le dije que durmiera en mi cama.

-¿Y por qué tuvieron que conversar de ese asunto precisamente en su habitación, mi señor?- inquirió la hechicera, arguyendo entre las intenciones indirectas de su Faraón y el joven nuevamente se alteró –Para eso esta en vestíbulo principal: allí nadie los hubiera interrumpido.

Seth halló la verdad en la última frase de su visir, pero sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para tratar de coordinar sus pensamientos en lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que Mana le interrumpiera.

-Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso, Mana- le recordó el chico y miró a la mujer atlante que estaba entretenida tratando de alcanzar los objetos en el aire –Esta al pendiente de esa pequeña.

-¿Me está evadiendo, su majestad?

-¡Bah! ¡Déjame tranquilo!- le replicó el rey de Heliopolis y se alejó de su visir, esperando encontrar la presencia de Athyr entre uno de los siete pilares.

-_Estas descubierto, Mi Faraón_- pensó la actual dueña del "senned ring" con una sonrisa maliciosa.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Adentrándose en el interior del pilar del fallecido Faraón Atemus, Seth se hincó en señal de reverencia ante el santuario de su querido pariente, hallando entre la penumbra y la poca luz de las antorchas de la construcción a la hermana menor del dueño de aquel pilar. Tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar, se acercó a las escaleras centrales de la construcción, notando que en la cima de la meseta rocosa, se escuchaban unas notas musicales distorsionadas que daban al lugar un ambiente de misticismo y sentido bohemio.

Efectivamente, en el suelo de aquella pequeña planicie cuadrada reposaba la silueta de una chica que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mientras en el centro del arco de sus piernas estaba la vasija plateada que había traído de Atlántida, y entre sus manos y sus labios una flauta de aspecto antiguo trataba de emitir la melodía que el gran Aknamkanon le tocaba en el lecho de su descanso.

Con una leve sonrisa y un suspiro de tranquilidad, Seth apretó fuertemente el artículo milenario que una vez le perteneció y subió con sutileza las escalinatas para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la adolescente.

-La flauta nunca fue tu fuerte, princesa- le murmuró en el silencio del espacio y notó que la chica se había detenido en su intento por emitir más notas del instrumento de viento –Deberías retomar el arpa.

Athyr se volteó para verlo cuando el chico se sentó a su lado, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban más tranquilos que la noche pasada para seguir conversando de muchas cosas.

-Buenos días, Faraón.

-Buenos días, princesa Athyr.

La joven egipcia tragó saliva y recordando lo ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás, se ruborizó y desvió la mirada del gobernante de Egipto.

-Lamento… haberme enfadado contigo… su majestad.

-Tenías razones para estar molesta, princesa- le tranquilizó Seth, siguiendo la formalidad de la conversación –Además, todo lo que decías era la verdad: nosotros fuimos los negligentes.

-Ya no se puede devolver el tiempo, ¿verdad, alteza?

-No se puede, Athyr- murmuró Seth y la chica levantó la mirada.

-Trataron de dar lo mejor de ustedes, después de todo- comentó la cortesana, cuando Seth notó que al fin y al cabo, la mujer si le había escuchado después de que le dejara hablar sobre el relato de los hechos –Lo bueno… es que ya no habrá más oscuridad, ¿cierto?

-Eso espero- anheló el faraón, notando el jarrón entre las piernas de la joven -¿Qué traes allí, princesa?

Athyr miró la vasija y recordó las últimas palabras de Corazón de Acero.

-El favor que te venía a pedir- le dijo la chica y Seth le observó con curiosidad.

Tomando las dos asas de la vasija, Athyr la levantó con cuidado mientras dejaba la flauta en el suelo y se levantaba, mirando al frente de ella las tres lápidas de las Bestias Sagradas.

-Cuando llegué a Atlántida, una manifestación distinta de la oscuridad se apoderó del emperador Deuside y despertó en él la maldad de su corazón- Athyr hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero, que le escuchaba con serenidad y asombro –El abuelo de Chris y ella fueron víctimas de actos inhumanos por parte de él y no tuvieron más opción que luchar contra su propio pariente en una guerra que estaba en igualdad de condiciones por la clase de guerreros que estaban luchando; pero llegó un momento en que las tropas de Deuside tomaron más fuerza por el poder de un sello que llamaban "orichalcos"…

-¿Orichalcos?- le interrumpió Seth -¿Te refieres a aquella piedra verde que el rey Deuside te regaló en un fino collar?

-Así es- le aclaró la chica y continuó –Y por la fuerza del orichalcos, los guerreros de la tropa de Corazón de Acero, el abuelo de Chris, perdieron poco a poco su vida y muchos kaa deambularon por los cielos, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Espera un momento- le volvió a detener el chico –Ahora recuerdo que hacía un par de días atrás, hubo una proliferación repentina de personas poseídas por kaa de monstruos en Heliopolis, Tebas, Menfis y Karnak: tuvimos que pedir la ayuda de Valkana para detenerlos otorgándole el poder de uno de los Artículos Milenarios y gracias a ella pudimos sellar en lápidas varios monstruos. Es probable que esos kaa pudieran haber sido los espíritus de esos guerreros que perdieron la vida en Atlántida.

-Es una posibilidad- aseveró Athyr y apretó las asas de la vasija –En fin… en vista de que a Corazón de Acero ya no le quedaban monstruos para luchar contra su propio hijo, tuvo que despertar de un sueño eterno a tres dragones, criaturas regaladas por sus dioses para defenderlos de la amenaza de un poder mayor que se avecinaba… el despertar de la criatura conocida como Leviatán.

Seth agudizó su mirada y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Los tres dragones se fusionaron en el Ultimo Dragón y vencieron al Leviatán… pero a causa de ese sacrificio, aquella gran isla fue sacudida por la fuerza del océano y el mar la succionó de la faz de la tierra: todos sus habitantes fueron tragados por la fuerza de aquella tempestad y gracias a las últimas fuerzas de Corazón de Acero, Chris y yo pudimos salvarnos de aquella destrucción.

Athyr hizo una pausa y se mordió su labio inferior.

-Es desgarrador ver cómo toda una civilización era destruida a pesar de la victoria de la razón.

-Athyr… si dices que tú y la pequeña Chris se salvaron, ¿Cómo es posible que existan otros atlantes si me acabas de decir que todos murieron?

-Atlántida estaba en guerra con una ciudad del otro lado de nuestros mares- le aclaró la cortesana –Y habían tropas luchando contra aquellos atenienses mientras ocurría aquellas batallas en la isla.

-¿Y que tiene que ver la vasija con el favor que te tengo que hacer y con el relato?- le inquirió el Faraón a la princesa y la aludida sonrió, bajando la mirada para acariciar con sutileza la vasija.

-Dentro de esta vasija… están los kaa de esos valientes dragones que sacrificaron su vida para destruir al Leviatán.

Seth retrocedió unos pasos y miró la urna con profundo respeto y admiración.

-Corazón de Acero, en su última fuerza, rescató con el rezo de Clite los espíritus de dos de los dragones que estaban más moribundos antes de que sus cuerpos se congelaran, y los encerró en esta vasija real como forma de proteger sus almas en señal de agradecimiento por su labor desempeñada. Nos la entregó sobre el regazo del dragón que quedaba aun con el poder para retirarnos lo más lejos posible de aquella destrucción, confiando en que hallaríamos la forma de preservar sus nombres por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Y el kaa del dragón que las retiró de Atlántida?

-Él mismo se guardó dentro de la vasija porque ya tenía consigo la bendición para volver con los demás dragones.

-Es increíble, Athyr- le contestó el Faraón con gran estupefacción –Es una completa ironía que no hayas estado en la guerra de tu país para que tuvieras que estar presente en la destrucción de la región que te iba a exiliar.

La aludida sonrió y se acercó al chico, ofreciéndole la vasija.

-Eres el único de los Guardianes Sagrados que tiene la habilidad de sellar el kaa de los monstruos en lápidas para su perpetuidad- le recordó la cortesana y esbozó una sonrisa más amplia –por favor… por el gran sacrificio de Corazón de Acero: sella a Timaeus, a Critias y a Hellmos.

Seth le miró con ternura y alzando la vista, buscó si había piedras lisas disponibles para sellar los kaa de aquellos formidables guerreros en aquel momento. Al notar que por encima de las tres Bestias Sagradas había tres lápidas sin sellar, el Faraón destapó la vasija y tres orbs en colores rojo, verde y púrpura emergieron del interior del recipiente de platino y vitrales acuosos.

Con gran maestría, Seth balbuceó un rezo en lengua primitiva y apuntando su cetro hacia una de las tres motas en el aire, con magia capturó su esencia y la arrastró hacia una de las piedras, cuando poco a poco aparecía en forma rupestre la figura de Timaeus en alto relieve sobre aquella roca rectangular de grandes proporciones.

Athyr veía extasiada el mismo acto con los dos kaa restantes y finalizado el ritual, los tres Dragones Legendarios fueron sellados para la posteridad, cumpliendo así la voluntad del héroe Corazón de Acero.

-Gracias, Seth- le agradeció la joven egipcia con una reverencia.

-Fue un placer, Athyr- le indicó el soberano de Heliopolis cuando la chica dejó en el suelo la vasija.

-Creo que este es el lugar indicado para ella- comentó la cortesana y regresándose con su soberano, ambos se retiraron de la oblonga construcción.

En la salida del pilar, Athyr observó el resto de edificaciones y con sumo interés ante una pequeña duda, detuvo su caminar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó Seth.

-¿Dónde guardaron la lápida del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules?- preguntó con intencionalidad, recordando la presencia del cuarto dragón legendario de la Atlántida.

-Reposa en mi pilar- le contestó el Faraón y la chica le observó con los ojos rasgados en señal de malicia.

-¿Y por qué en tu pilar?- le objetó la egipcia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque Kisara así lo hubiese querido.

-Mmmmmmm- murmuró Athyr con un dejo de desconfianza –Kisara… ¿o Aknadin?

-¡Kisara!- recalcó el hijo del fallecido dueño del ojo milenario mientras su interlocutora le veía con una sensación de incomodidad.

-Ahora que la mencionas… ¿por qué la encarcelaste aquella vez en los aposentos reales?

Seth le miró con suspicacia.

-No tenías la autoridad para tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-El Faraón no estaba y fue el único lugar "seguro" que se me ocurrió después de que mi padre la utilizara en aquel enfrentamiento de kaas- se excusó el antiguo sacerdote de Atemus y la hermana del susodicho levantó una ceja.

-Pero estaba yo en el rango de la tríada- le remembró la chica al actual soberano de Egipto –Y debiste consultármelo a mí a pesar de que mi hermano estuviera desaparecido cuando falló el ataque del Dragón Sagrado de Osiris contra el monstruo de Bakura (**n/a: Slifer para los que no lo relacionen x.x**)

-Descansabas de un desmayo, Athyr- trataba de defenderse el chico, evitando discutir nuevamente con aquella mujer –No quise molestarte por semejante permiso; no era algo tan importante.

-¡Si lo era, Seth!- se quejó la chica, cuando suavizó su gesto como forma de que el chico le contestara a un cuestionamiento que le rondaba sus pensamientos desde hacía mucho tiempo –Acaso… ¿acaso Kisara te interesaba?

El aludido no supo que responder en ese momento, otorgando verdad a su silencio. El Faraón egipcio bajó su mirada, tratando de no comentar nada que lo perjudicara para que la joven no se deshiciera del concepto que tenía sobre él como su tutor en algunas cátedras.

Por su parte, Athyr suspiró hondo ante la serenidad que se había presentando en ambos parientes y volteó su cabeza en sentido este, mirando con agudeza el pilar del chico que tenía frente a ella.

-Ahora regreso- murmuró con un tono de voz distinto y se alejó del sacerdote, dejando al chico con sus difusos pensamientos.

Y en realidad… había cierta ambivalencia en los sentimientos del actual gobernante de Heliopolis: su interés afectivo por la mujer de cabello plateado se había dividido desde el preciso momento en que la pequeña hija del rey Aknamkanom le buscaba con ingenuidad y cariño para que le enseñara los lineamientos de la historia, las artes y las ciencias del país. Era ilógico creer que una niña le tuviera tanto aprecio siendo un extraño en la Guardia Real, más que al propio Shimon que la había visto nacer y crecer dentro del templo; pero fue ese gran afecto lo que poco a poco se fue apoderando de su amor y su interés, transformándose en un amor surreal e imposible, a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo… ambos trataban de disimular la necesidad de estar cercas para darle felicidad a sus respectivas existencias.

-_Hasta que tu presencia inundó mi felicidad_- contestó tardíamente el soberano de aquellas tierras, con un leve susurro que el viento arraso.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

En la misma cima de una pequeña pirámide de cuatro vértices de un pilar distinto, una mujer egipcia veía como la figura abstracta de un dragón en una lápida ocupaba la posición privilegiada del guerrero de mayor valor para su poseedor. Cerrando un poco sus ojos, la mujer de cortes reales esbozó una leve sonrisa recordando la procedencia de aquel guerrero que veía con interés inusitado.

-_Tan cerca y tan lejos… ¿verdad… Plateus?_- murmuró para sí misma la chica, viniéndosele a la mente los nombres de los tres dragones de Atlántida –Timaeus… Critias… Hellmos… nuevamente el destino les otorgó que su nombre se inmortalizará para la eternidad.

Por respeto, Athyr unió sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, se acomodó para regalarle al momento un minuto en memoria de su padre y de su hermano mayor.

-_Papá… hermano… desde el Yarú y desde el vacío de la inexistencia… protéjanme en vida… y otórguenle a Egipto la sabiduría y la prosperidad que necesita para dejar su legado en la historia de esta gran civilización._

Inmediatamente, Athyr susurró en atlante aquel verso de los dioses en una prosa indescriptible:

-_En la llanura abandonada yace, aguardando el fallo justiciero de la noche, solemnes cual fantasmas de otra edad, al borde de esta fosa se inclinaran en silencio…_

-¡Athyr!- escuchó la aludida en la distancia y reaccionando, se giró para reconocer la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

Con ligereza, la pequeña atlante subió las escaleras con un poco de sobriedad, mientras la nueva visir del reino seguía a la niña.

-Hola, princesa.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?- le preguntó la chica, mirando a su alrededor los pilares con las figuras grabadas -¿Qué es eso?

-Son rocas que contienen el alma de monstruos bajo un sello de magia- le respondió la joven cortesana a su homóloga –Parecidos a los que atacaron en Atlántida, Chris.

-¿Y por qué los tienen tan cerca de ustedes si son peligrosos?

-Porque después de la purificación de la Balanza Milenaria, ya no son malignos y atacan a favor de nosotros, ¿verdad, Mana?

-Así es- reafirmó la aprendiz de Mahaado.

De repente, Chris reconoció a varios metros de altura la figura rupestre de un dragón que se le hacía familiar.

-_Plateus_- murmuró sorprendida y miró a su mentora, apuntando con su índica a la lápida del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules –_Ese dragón se parece a Plateus, Athyr: el cuarto dragón legendario que el orichalcos desapareció de Atlántida._

Mana escuchó con sorpresa el comentario de la extranjera, mientras Athyr le contestaba un eufemismo.

-No se parece, Chris… Es Plateus.

La atlante abrió su boca en un gesto de perplejidad, tratando de buscar una razón del por qué ese monstruo yacía sellado en esa roca.

-¿Por qué lo tienen bajo su poder, Athyr?

-Pues… princesa…- vaciló la egipcia en responder-… Plateus estaba dormido en el cuerpo de una mujer que falleció unos meses atrás… y cuando ella murió, los Guardianes Sagrados se dieron cuenta del poder que tenía escondido esa chica y lo sellaron para que el dragón no causara estragos en Egipto.

-Ya veo.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que ese dragón les pertenecía a ustedes, princesa Chris- trató de excusarme Mana –Su majestad, el Faraón Seth, lo selló después de que la mujer que lo tenía encerrado en su alma muriera en una trágica confusión.

-¿Y conocían a esa mujer, Mana?- le preguntó Chris.

-Bueno… el único que sabía de ella era Seth; después la conocieron los demás Guardianes Sagrados- contestó la visir –Aunque escuchaba por allí que ella era una mujer muy misteriosa.

-¿Por qué era misteriosa?

-Porque su aspecto físico era muy distinto al de todos nosotros, en especial al de las mujeres egipcias.

-¿En qué era distinta a ustedes?

-Tenía la tez muy pálida, los ojos azules y el cabello blanco… como plateado.

-No es raro- comentó Chris y Athyr sonrió.

-Es que esa descripción concuerda con el tipo de chicas atlantes, Mana- Athyr se adelantó en responderle a la visir del Faraón Seth una posible duda –En ese país la gran mayoría de mujeres tienen esas características, como acá solemos tener la piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabellos en tonalidades castañas y negras.

-Entonces… ¿Kisara era atlante?- preguntó Mana con avidez y la pequeña se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… pero el dragón que tenía en su alma si lo era- le respondió Chris.

-Mana… el orichalcos era una fuerza tan oscura en aquel país, que intuyó que los Dragones Legendarios de aquella civilización serían un impedimento en un futuro; como los cuatro dragones necesitaban unirse para formar un monstruo de grandes poderes, el orichalcos desapareció a uno de ellos y lo envió a tierras lejanas… tal vez haciéndolo olvidar de su verdadera misión en la tierra- le resumió la cortesana del templo y Mana se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero… ¿por qué esos dragones no se defendieron del ataque de ese "orichalcos"?- le inquirió la hechicera con inquietud.

-Porque ellos necesitan de una invocación para manifestarse físicamente, Mana- le contestó Chris –Fue por eso que el orichalcos separó a Plateus de Timaeus, Critias y Hellmos, al ver que tenía una ventaja sobre ellos.

-Mmmmmmm- espetó la visir de Seth y Athyr miró la lápida del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules.

-Es más que probable que el orichalcos desterrara a Plateus en nuestras tierras bajo la figura femenina de Kisara, dándole sólo el recuerdo de su nombre. Así se aseguraba esa fuerza oscura de que el dragón jamás volvería a ver a sus compañeros… es una pena que se le tenga que dar una mala noticia.

Mana y Chris observaron a la egipcia con asombro y la chica se agachó a la altura de la única mujer atlante sobreviviente.

-El Faraón ha sellado las almas de Timaeus, Critias y Hellmos, Chris- le informó con alegría y la pequeña esbozó una gran sonrisa –Ahora su memoria será inmortalizada.

-¿Y se necesitará del rezo de Clite para despertarlos?- le cuestionó la niña.

-Ya no- le ratificó Athyr –Esos lindos versos lo escribiremos en un pergamino en la biblioteca y los guardaremos en un lugar seguro para que perduren en las siguientes generaciones, ¿te parece?

Chris asintió con jovialidad, y la princesa se levantó del suelo.

-Mana… necesito que guardes silencio sobre el rezo de Clite y sobre el nombre de ese Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules- le ordenó la chica y la visir agudizó su mirada –No quiero que Seth se entere de lo que acabas de escuchar de nosotras.

-Como diga, su majestad- obedeció la chica con una reverencia, cuando la aludida en un gesto cómico empujó con su dedo índice la cabeza de la visir, haciéndola que bajara un poco más. Chris sonrió ante el desbalance que causó su homóloga en la joven hechicera.

-¡No seas tan formal conmigo!- exclamó Athyr divertida mientras la hechicera le veía con desconcierto -Eso déjalo cuando estemos en público.

-Esta bien… Athyr- se sobaba la aprendiz de Mahaado con una mueca en su rostro.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con los hombres atlantes, Mana?- le preguntó la cortesana a la visir del nuevo emperador de Heliopolis.

-El faraón encargó a un guardián para que les diera un recorrido por las distintas actividades que se hacían en el reino, para que ellos decidieran por sí mismos en qué empezar.

-Me parece una buena idea- le halagó la cortesana al nuevo gobernante de Heliopolis y le pidió la mano a la pequeña Chris –Vamos a hacer lo mismo con usted, señorita.

-¡¿Me vas a poner a trabajar, Athyr?- exclamó con angustia la niña y las dos mujeres egipcias que la acompañaban rieron.

-¡Claro que no, princesa Chris!- aseveró la hermana menor del fallecido Faraón Atemus, negando con la cabeza –Te voy a llevar a la Biblioteca para que tu decidas por dónde empezar tu educación en Egipto.

-¿Estudiaré acá también?- se quejó la niña y dibujó en su rostro una mueca de molestia -¡Que horror!

-¿Acaso estudiabas en tu país el cielo por las noches?- le recalcó Mana, en un intento por motivar a la pequeña, logrando cautivar su interés.

-¿El cielo en las noches?- le preguntó dubitativa.

-¿E interpretar los sueños?

-¡Interpretar los sueños!- se admiró la niña, mientras las tres mujeres ya salían del pilar -¿Eso se puede?

-Claro, Chris- le respondió Mana –Pero si llegas a la Biblioteca… ¡primero que yo!- le retó la visir y la chica aceleró el paso, logrando que la niña la siguiera a la misma velocidad.

-¡No es justo!- se le oía decir a la atlante -¡Yo no sé donde queda la Biblioteca dentro del templo!

Athyr rió a carcajadas, notando que una presencia le veía en la distancia.

El rey gobernante de Egipto se acercó con cautela, robando la atención de la mujer; Athyr le veía con serenidad, deseando que nuevamente el destino… le brindara una nueva oportunidad en el corazón de aquel muchacho, puesto que Kisara -desde el Amenti- continuaba arrebatándole el afecto de quien amaba con toda su fuerza.

De repente, el chico le tomó la mano derecha con sutileza y llevando la extremidad de la chica a su frente altiva, inclinó su cabeza en señal de reverencia, cuando la joven cortesana remembró ese gesto de su fallecido progenitor.

-_Serás siempre… lo que tanto he deseado_- le murmuró con ternura.

La cortesana experimentó un dejá vù, sintiendo que esas mismas palabras ya las había escuchado en un pretérito utópico… en aquella ocasión… en que su padre respiraba el último aire en la tierra, para buscar fuerzas en su alma y murmurarle a su única hija que a pesar de que rompía la tríada real con su nacimiento, era el tesoro más preciado que Hator le pudo haber brindado. Era la misma frase que el rey Aknamkanom le murmuró antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, pero el sentimiento en cada palabra era diferente… era la veneración de la sangre… el amor de quien le otorgó la vida y se desveló por su bienestar y su calidez. El afecto de su padre… el apego de su primer ejemplo de vida.

Athyr se abalanzó contra su primo hermano, aferrando su cariño en ese abrazo que marcaría el destino de toda una nueva generación… un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo destino.

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía… quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí._

_Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón… ni ojos para nadie… solo para ti._

_¡Eres el amor de mi vida!, el destino lo sabía y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado, es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí._

_Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón… ni ojos para nadie… solo para ti._

_Solo para ti… solo para ti…. solo para ti._

_¡Esto es de verdad! ¡Lo puedo sentir!_

_Se que mi lugar… ¡Es junto a ti!_

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí._

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNN! ^_^ ¡Lo termine como deseaba!

Espero les haya gustado… hay algunas palabrillas egipcias que probablemente no hayan entendido, así que le las resumo en un santiamén: el **amenti** es el lugar de los muertos para los faraones: se decía que el kaa de los egipcios que no pertenecían a la familia real iba al amenti, no pasando por la prueba de Osiris, a diferencia del **Yaru**, que es el "paraíso" de esa cultura, pero para los faraones y quienes llevaban su sangre y descendencia, tenían que enfrentar su pureza y su calidad de aptitud para ingresar a semejante placer en el otro mundo si su corazón físico era más liviano que una pluma: si ese órgano era más pesado que una pluma, Osiris no le daba el permiso al kaa para yacer en el Yaru, y lo remitía al Amenti… aunque eso no quería decir que el amenti fuera un lugar malo… ¿o sí?

Las comidas que mencionó Mana si existen: el pan plano debe acompañar cualquier alimento (no importa si es desayuno, almuerzo o cena), y los vegetales variados cocidos son el famoso foul; como la carne en Egipto es muy cara y es un plato exquisito, pensé que sería una buena idea darle a la pequeña Chris trozos de carne condimentados –llamado Kofta- como un aspecto de alimento sólo para gente de estrato alto como lo eran los miembros de la corte real.

Bastet, Hator, Mut… y otros dioses que menciono por allí en el transcurso de la historia hacen parte de las deidades de esa bella cultura; de pronto hay un uso inadecuado de los mismos por la cronología, pero recuerden que Takahashi mezcló varias cosas del Antiguo Egipto para crear una bella pieza. ¡Por lo menos yo estoy siendo más respetuosa que él en ese aspecto! X_X

También es raro que haya compaginado la historia de la Atlántida con Egipto, pero tenía que buscarle la explicación lógica al resentimiento que tenía Dartz contra Yami en el anime; la reencarnación de ese rey atlante (bastante igual, por cierto) siempre argumentó que Yami "era un buen emperador", aunque su corazón posesionado por el orichalcos le mostraba que en una parte de ese rey egipcio, la bondad se alejaría de él… ¡claro! fue por eso que se enfadó con Deuside cuando este le pidió la mano de su hermana menor a cambio de garantía prendaria: tal vez le sonó descabellado al faraón Atem, pero lo que tenía en ese momento era rabia y decepción contra ese extranjero… extranjero que acepto darle el asilo a la pequeña Athyr. Creo que es por eso que Dartz está buscando el alma preciada de Yami en esa parte del anime: como pago a saldar por la protección en un pasado de lo que él más quería.

¿El tiempo? ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! Ese es otro gran error… Atlántida le lleva 7000 años a Egipto A. C., así que lo dejé con simple cuadre por calendarios distintos (teniendo en cuenta que en este mundo aunque nos regimos por el calendario gregoriano, también existe el año hebreo, el año chino, el año maya y otros… y estamos en el mismo lapsus de tiempo!) Así era más simpático para mí embonar ambas historias.

¿Atenienses? ¿Por qué rayos mencioné atenienses? Las historias atlantes relatan que los griegos tenían una lucha contra los atlantes por las costas de las tierras egipcias (monopolio… simple); pero los atlantes eran derrotados con facilidad (¡claro! hasta que apareció el orichalcos y para mí tuvieron más valentía y bravura para enfrentar a los pobres descendientes de Zeus) y cuando el cataclismo se tragó a esa bella isla, pienso que los atlantes marcaron su victoria agradeciéndole a Atenea y Ares esa "supuesta" ayuda (SIIIIIIIII! CLARO! Los dioses de la guerra como un dragón llamado Leviatán… ¡Como no! o_O?) Por cierto, lo de los atlantes sobrevivientes si es cierto: los atenienses en algunas de sus batallas, capturaron atlantes y los refugiaron el Egipto… tal vez es por eso que muchos escritos dicen que había presencia atlante en tierras Amónicas, y gracias a sus pocos conocimientos pudieron compartir la sabiduría atlante y manifestarla al estilo egipcio… ¡interesante!

Espero que todo haya quedado resuelto con esta larga explicación de todo un poquito.

Nuevamente, gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto. Nos veremos en otra ocasión!


End file.
